Die Wurzel des Übels
by ChrisLang
Summary: Unverhofft finden sich die Pevensie-Geschwister in Narnia wieder. Dort breiteten sich chaotische Zustände aus, der Ursache im Dunkeln liegt und den Feinden von Narnia Tür und Tor öffnet.
1. Von fliegenden Fischen und unerwarteten

**Fangen wir mit dem Rechtlichen an: Narnia, alle damit verbundenen Ideen und originalen Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich schreibe die Geschichte nur zu meinem Vergnügen und verdienen kein Geld damit.**

**Zum Verständnis: Ich habe die Bücher nicht gelesen (wird aber derzeit nachgeholt) und beziehe mein Wissen deshalb vorwiegend aus den Verfilmungen (1989/90 und 2000er) sowie ein paar Zusatzinfos aus dem Internet.**

* * *

><p>Kapitel 1: Von fliegenden Fischen und unerwarteten Gästen<p>

Es war alles so schnell gegangen, dass sie einige Augenblicke brauchten, um zu begreifen, was sich verändert hatte. Desorientiert sah sich Peter um und stellte fest, dass er in bester Gesellschaft war. Rechts neben ihm standen Susan und Lucy und waren offenbar noch nicht so recht zu sich gekommen. Zu seiner Rechten entdeckte er Edmund, der ein wenig schneller reagiert hatte und sich bereits mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Faszination umsah. Und dort auf dem Boden erkannte er eine Person, die ihm ebenso bekannt vor kam: Eustace, den einstmals nervenden Cousin. Er wirkte, als hätte er sich wochenlang um jede Form des Waschen gedrückt und anschließend ein ausführliches Staubbad genommen. Bei ihm war ein Mädchen, das nicht besser aussah. Peter vermutete – ausgehend von den Beschreibungen und der puren Wahrscheinlichkeit – dass sie Jill war.

Die Frage lautete nun: Wo befanden sie sich? Es war im Grunde nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert. Er hatte einfach nur aus dem Haus gehen wollen, die Tür geöffnet ... und plötzlich hier gestanden.  
>„Ich weiß wo wir sind", entfuhr es Lucy, während sie Eustace auf die Beine half. Ein fröhliches Funkeln trat in ihre Augen und ihr Lächeln strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Natürlich wusste sie es. Wie viele Möglichkeiten gab es da schon? An welchen Ort waren sie bisher je auf so geheimnisvolle Weise befördert worden? Im Moment befanden sie sich in einem Gebäude, das von hohen, ausladenden Fenstern geziert wurde. Durch sie fiel die gleißende Sonne hinein und hinterließ filigrane Lichtspiele auf dem Boden. Wenn es einem gelang, gegen das blendende Licht anzukommen, konnte man einen Blick auf das Meer werfen – so weit das Auge reichte. Die Aussicht war herrlich und weckte ein Gefühl der Freiheit und Lebendigkeit in Peter, das er schon lange vermisst hatte.<br>„Cair Paravel", stimmten Peter und Susan ihrer kleinen Schwester gleichzeitig zu.  
>„Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben", brummte Eustace und hievte sich mühevoll auf die Beine um anschließend Jill beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein. „Jetzt bleibt nur noch die Frage: Wann sind wir?"<br>Daraufhin trat wieder Schweigen ein. Es war Cair Paravel, das alte Schloss, das die Geschwister während ihrer Herrschaftszeit bewohnt hatten. Und doch war es auch anders. Wehmütig dachte Peter daran, dass ihre alte Heimat zerstört worden war. Man hatte sie wieder aufgebaut, das wusste er. Doch es war nicht das Gleiche.  
>„Wer weiß", stellte Peter unbehaglich fest.<br>„Das ist doch völlig egal", kam es von Lucy. „Hauptsache wir sind hier. Ich habe es gehofft aber eigentlich nicht mehr daran geglaubt."  
>Obwohl sie inzwischen einige Jahre älter war, schien sie in diesem Moment wieder ein wenig zu dem Kind zu werden, das durch den Wandschrank nach Narnia und damit in das größte Abenteuer ihres Lebens gestolpert war.<br>„Aber warum?", fand Susan schließlich ihre Sprache wieder.  
>Darauf ergab sich wie gewohnt keine schnelle Antwort. Stattdessen wurde Peters Blick auf jemanden gelenkt, der in einem der Fenster des langen Korridors saß. Verwundert blinzelte er. Dieser seltsame Kerl saß dort tatsächlich mit einer Angel in der Hand. Das Meer lag viel zu weit unter ihnen und von ihnen entfernt, um angeln zu können.<p>

Plötzlich kam jemand in einer solchen Geschwindigkeit durch den Gang gestürmt, dass die sechs ohnehin verwirrten Menschen ihm kaum mit den Blicken folgen konnten. Er stoppte nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt und drehte sich verwirrt blinzelnd zu den ungeladenen Gästen um. Es handelte sich um einen übermäßig geschäftig wirkenden Faun, der aussah, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts getan, als hektisch durch Gänge zu laufen – vor allem nicht schlafen. Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als er die Menschen entdeckte.  
>„Oh weh, Gäste", entfuhr es ihm. „Darauf sind wir nicht vorbereitet."<br>Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, drehte er sich wieder um und verschwand durch eine Tür, die laut krachend hinter ihm zufiel. Fassungslose Blick folgten ihm und Peter fragte sich kurz, ob er wohl beim Verlassen des Hauses gestolpert und gefallen war und es sich hierbei um ein Produkt aus seiner Fantasie, einem angeschlagenen Kopf und der folgenden Bewusstlosigkeit handelte.  
>„Scheint so, als hätte es uns nicht nach Narnia verschlagen sondern ins Irrenhaus", stellte Eustace mit unüberhörbarem Sarkasmus fest. Mehrere empörte Blicke trafen ihn gleichzeitig, führten aber offenbar weder zu einem schlechten Gewissen noch zu einer Meinungsänderung.<br>„Es gibt sicher eine absolut logische Erklärung dafür", meinte Susan verunsichert.  
>Edmund setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, kam jedoch nicht weit, als zwei weitere Personen durch den Gang auf sie zu kamen, aus dem der Faun gestürzt war. Sie diskutierten energisch aber nicht lautstark und beendeten das Gespräch erst, als ihre Blicke auf die sechs Menschen fielen. Nun ließen sich die beiden genauer betrachten. Es handelte es um eine Frau – vielleicht Mitte zwanzig – und einen älteren Mann, beide mit dunklen Haaren und braunen Augen, wobei die der Frau ein wenig heller und satter im Farbton wirkten. Sie war deutlich kleiner und zierlicher als ihr Begleiter. Auf den ersten Blick empfand Peter ihre gleichmäßigen Gesichtszüge als nicht überragend schön aber angenehmen und passend. Sie trug ein Kleid von scheinbar guter Qualität und satten Farben, das jedoch nicht allzu sehr mit teuren Verzierungen protzen wollte. Die langen Haare waren zu einem einfachen aber ordentlich geflochtenen Zopf gebunden. Trotz dieser gepflegten Erscheinung wirkte sie erschöpft und missgelaunt. Ihr Begleiter schien ihr einerseits ähnlich zu sehen, andererseits auch nicht. Einen Moment dachte Peter darüber nach, ob sie womöglich verwandt waren. Der Mann hatte kleine Augen mit einem aufmerksamen, fast stechenden Blick. Er war groß und muskulös und offenbar körperliche Anstrengung gewohnt. Obwohl er weder Rüstung noch eine Art Uniform trug, hielt ihn Peter für einen Soldaten. Seine Kleidung schien ebenfalls von guter Qualität zu sein, war jedoch ein wenig praktischer ausgelegt.<br>„Und ihr seid?", fragte die Frau mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Verstimmung. Offenbar hatte man die Sechs nicht erwartet und schon gar nicht gerufen. Warum waren sie also hier und das obwohl ihnen gesagt worden war, dass es keinen Weg zurück gab?  
>„Meine Name ist Peter..."<br>Weiter kam er nicht, denn der ungläubige Blick der Frau brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Ihr Begleiter zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schien Zweifel zu haben, meldete sich aber nicht zu Wort.  
>„Hochkönig Peter?"<br>Der Angesprochene nickte nur und wollte noch einmal dazu ansetzen, seine Vorstellung zu vervollständigen. Doch erneut kam er nicht dazu.  
>„Das hat gerade noch gefehlt" Leise seufzend schloss die Frau kurz die Augen und atmete ein paar mal tief durch. Ihr Begleiter oder vielleicht auch Wächter wirkte nach wie vor misstrauisch, nun aber auch ein wenig unentschlossen. Vermutlich hatte er sich noch nicht entschieden, ob er begeistert sein sollte oder nicht.<br>„Wir wurden schon netter begrüßt", beschwerte sich Eustace. „Teilweise sogar von unseren Feinden."  
>„Aber nur von denen, auf deren Speisekarte wir standen", merkte Jill an.<br>Die Bemerkung wurde von dem stämmigen Mann mit einem missgünstigen Kopfschütteln bedacht. Sein Sinn für Humor schien ein wenig zu wünschen übrig zu lassen, womöglich aber auch nur auf Grund der absurden Situation.  
>„Verzeiht mir. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Nur ist es so, dass bisher jedes Mal, wenn Ihr in Narnia aufgetaucht seid, Schwierigkeiten gefolgt sind. Und wir können noch mehr davon zur Zeit nicht brauchen."<br>Ein wenig schmeichelhaftes aber eindeutig entschuldigendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Peter schloss aus dieser Beobachtung, dass sie bisher nur die oberflächliche Erscheinung des Problems – welches auch immer das war – gesehen hatten.  
>„Bisher sind wir immer gekommen, weil Narnia bedroht wurde, nicht umgekehrt", wand Edmund sofort ein. Eine solche Unterstellung ließ er natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen, auch wenn seine Selbstbeherrschung in den letzten Jahren stetig gewachsen war. Allerdings argwöhnte Peter, dass er die Bemerkung falsch verstanden hatte.<br>„Ich bin sicher, so war das nicht gemeint", ging er also dazwischen und erntete ein dankbares Nicken von der sichtbar überspannten Frau. „Wir möchten mit demjenigen sprechen, der hier die Verantwortung trägt. Dem König."  
>Er war sich alles andere als sicher, dass es überhaupt einen gab. Womöglich waren noch einmal Jahrhunderte oder gar Jahrtausende in Narnia vergangen und wieder hatte sich alles geändert.<br>„Wir haben keinen, seit sich mein Vater vor einem Jahr von seinen Pflichten zurückgezogen hat. Ihr werdet also mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Meine Name ist Aletheia und bei mir" Sie deutete mit einer kurzen Handbewegung auf ihren Begleiter. „ist Kapitän Eliphias."  
>Der etwas mürrisch wirkenden Kapitän hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit inzwischen dem Mann geschenkt, der im Fenster saß. Unwillkürlich wandten sich alle Anwesenden dem seltsamen Angler zu.<br>„Leute gibt's", meinte Eustace.  
>Aletheia verzog ein gequältes Gesicht. „Entschuldigt mich bitte einen Moment."<p>

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Mann, lehnte sich ein Stück aus dem Fenster und stützte sich am Fensterrahmen ab, sodass er sie sehen konnte. Kurz darauf drehte sich der Mann zu ihr um und betrachtete sie mit einem verträumten Blick.  
>„Wenn Ihr die Frage gestattet: Was tut Ihr da, Lord Kaltus?", fragte Aletheia ruhig aber bestimmt.<br>„Fischen", antwortete der Mann mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die einem in dieser Situation unmöglich vorkam. Er schien nicht das geringste Gefühl für die Absurdität seiner Handlung zu haben.  
>„Das sehe ich. Aber es ist kein Wasser da. Zumindest nicht in Eurer Reichweite."<br>Kaltus warf einen forschenden Blick nach unten und schien bemessen zu wollen, wie weit das Meer entfernt war. Zu weit, das musste jedem vernünftigen Menschen klar sein.  
>„Das spielt gar keine Rolle. Ich fange fliegende Fische."<br>„Fliegende … Fische", wiederholte Aletheia ungläubig. Sie schwieg einen Moment und schien zu überlegen, ob es sich überhaupt lohnte, mehr zu sagen. „So weit mir bekannt ist, gibt es in dieser Gegend keine fliegenden Fische."  
>„Eben deswegen", entgegnete der Lord, als hätte man ihm eine unvergleichlich dumme Frage gestellt. „Wenn sie merken, dass jemand sie fangen will, kommen sie. Und wir sind um eine große Sehenswürdigkeit reicher."<p>

Aletheia und Eliphias tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus, während die sechs Menschen noch immer nicht so recht wussten woran sie geraten waren. Sicher, hin und wieder geschahen seltsame Dinge in Narnia. Aber dermaßen seltsam?  
>„Der ist doch nicht ganz klar im Kopf", murmelte Eustace.<br>„Aber vielleicht hat er ja recht", widersprach Jill. „In Narnia ist schließlich fast alles möglich."  
>„Ja, fast", meinte Edmund und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.<p>

„Unter diesen Umständen schlage ich vor, dass Ihr Euch in Eure Gemächer begebt und eine Abhandlung über dieses äußerst faszinierende Thema verfasst. Schließlich sollten sich auch andere auf diese … Veränderung angemessen vorbereiten können", brachte Aletheia unter deutlicher Überwindung hervor. Noch einmal verfiel der Lord in Schweigen und betrachtete die Welt außerhalb des Schlosses.  
>„Das ist eine gute Idee", befand er schließlich. Achtlos ließ er seine Angel fallen und beugte sich schließlich vor, als wollte er hinterher springen. Aletheia packte ihn an beiden Schultern und zog ihn zurück, sodass beide unterhalb des Fensters auf den Boden fielen.<br>„Ich denke Ihr solltet den Weg durch das Schloss nehmen. Wir wollen doch … die fliegenden Fische nicht verschrecken."  
>Diese Argument schien Kaltus schlüssig zu sein. Er erhob sich und schlurfte gleich darauf durch den Gang davon. Inzwischen war Eliphias zu seiner Königin geeilt und bot ihr seine Hilfe beim Aufstehen an.<br>„Ich hatte mich gerade mich gefragt, ob dieser Tag noch schlimmer werden könnte", stellte Aletheia trocken fest und ließ sich auf die Beine helfen. Nachdem sie ihr Kleid geordnet und glattgestrichen und ein paar eigensinnige Haarsträhnen zurechtgewiesen hatte, wandte sie sich wieder den sechs verwunderten Besuchern zu.  
>„Das ist nicht der Empfang, der den Königen und Königinnen des goldenen Zeitalters gebührt, doch im Moment ist die Situation schwierig und wir waren auf derart wichtigen Besuch nicht vorbereitet", erklärte sie und kehrte zusammen mit Eliphias zu den unerwarteten Gästen zurück.<br>Dass die Situation schwierig war, war unschwer zu erkennen. Egal wie viel Seltsames in Narnia schon geschehen war, das war abnormal.  
>„Das ist unser geringstes Problem", beschwichtigte Susan. „Wir sind genauso überrascht, hier zu sein. Wichtiger ist, was hier vorgeht und wer uns gerufen hat."<br>„Ich kann keine von beiden Fragen beantworten", entgegnete Aletheia bedauernd. „Zumindest nicht mit Sicherheit. So weit ich weiß hat Euch niemand gerufen." Sie sah sich auf dem Gang um, als müsste sie sichergehen, dass niemand das Gespräch belauscht hatte. Womöglich war es auch so. Wenn es schon so weit gekommen war, dass die Leute in Narnia versuchten, nicht vorhandene fliegende Fische aus der Luft zu angeln, dann konnten auch die Wände Ohren haben. „Lasst uns das an einem Ort besprechen, an dem wir ungestört sind."  
>Sie deutete mit der Hand auf den Gang, aus dem Eliphias und sie gekommen waren. Einen Moment zögerte Peter noch. Er war nicht wirklich misstrauisch, fühlte sich aber auch nicht in der Lage, die Situation treffend einzuschätzen. Schließlich war Lucy die Erste, die der Einladung folgte. Mit einem kurzen Lächeln stellte Peter für sich fest, dass es wohl Dinge gab, die sich nie ändern würden. Dann schloss er sich seiner Schwester an. Was auch immer hier vorging, sie mussten dem Problem schleunigst auf den Grund gehen, bevor es wirklich Leben kostete.<p> 


	2. Der Saal der Geschichten

Kapitel 2: Der Saal der Geschichten

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete Peter die Gänge des neuen Schlosses, während sie einen ungestörteren Ort aufsuchten – was auch immer das bedeuten mochte. Der Anblick kam ihm gleichzeitig bekannt und fremdartig vor. Vermutlich hätte er den Weg zu den wichtigsten Räumlichkeiten wiedergefunden. Trotzdem war es nicht das Heim, das er mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig verlassen hatte. Die Gänge, die über Außenwände verfügten, waren mit größeren und teilweise zahlreicheren Fenstern ausgestattet. Daran gab es im Grunde nicht viel auszusetzen. Der Weg war bis in jeden kleinen Winkel mit natürlichem Licht erhellt und wirkte damit ganz besonders neu. Auf diese Weise kamen auch die kunstvollen aber nicht aufdringlichen Wandverzierungen hervorragend zur Geltung. Wer auch immer Cair Paravel wieder aufgebaut hatte, hatte ohne Zweifel viel Zeit, Arbeit und Herzblut investiert. Und doch fühlte es sich an, als hätte man dem Schloss seinen alten Glanz genommen und es durch eine gelungene aber substanzlose Fälschung ersetzt. Ein unbehagliches Gefühl ergriff Peter, sodass er sich schon nach wenigen Minuten nur noch darauf konzentrierte, seinen Weg im Auge zu behalten. Lucy, die immer noch vor ihm lief, schien das neue Gesicht ihres alten Heims mehr zu schätzen. Ihr Blick wanderte unaufhörlich von einer Wand zur anderen und wieder zurück. Nach wie vor lag dieses Glänzen in ihren Augen. Von ihnen allen hatte sie Narnia wohl am meisten vermisst. Susan hatte schon begonnen, sich von dieser Zeit zu lösen und auch Peter hatte sich mit der scheinbar unausweichlichen Tatsache abgefunden gehabt. Erneut hier zu sein würde den Abschied, der unweigerlich irgendwann kommen musste, nur noch schwerer machen und Wunden aufreißen, die begonnen hatten zu heilen.

„Es sieht fast aus wie damals", meldete sich Lucy schließlich zu Wort. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Aletheia, die nur knapp einen Schritt vor ihr ging. Aufgeregt schloss Lucy auf und löste sich kurz von den neuen und doch bekannten Eindrücken.

„Man hat sich viel Mühe gegeben, alles so originalgetreu wie möglich wieder aufzubauen", erklärte Aletheia. „Leider standen nur wenige Aufzeichnungen aus den alten Zeiten zur Verfügung. Von Zeitzeugen gar nicht zu sprechen. Es hätte die, die so eifrig am Wiederaufbau gearbeitet haben, sicher gefreut zu hören, dass ihre Arbeit von denen geschätzt wird, die es am besten wissen müssen."

Peter folgte aufmerksam ihren Worten und bemühte sich, seine Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen. Die Tatsache, dass sie „hätten sich gefreut" gesagt hatte, ließ wohl darauf schließen, dass niemand aus dieser Zeit mehr am Leben war. Daraus konnte man also zumindest entnehmen, dass nicht nur ein paar Jahre vergangen waren sondern zumindest das eine oder andere Jahrzehnt. Aber wie viele davon?

Peter kam jedoch weder dazu, danach zu fragen noch weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie erreichten eine große, zweiflüglige Tür aus dunklem Holz, die mit feinen, kunstvollen Schnitzereien verziert war. Die größte Darstellung befand sich am oberen Ende, wo die beiden Flügel in einem eleganten Bogen zusammenliefen. Es war ein prächtiger, detailreicher Löwenkopf, dessen Augen auf jeden, der vor dieser Tür stand, herabsahen, als könnten sie ihm bis auf den Grund der Seele blicken. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam Peter. Ob es wohl Aslan gewesen war, der sie zurück nach Narnia gerufen hatte? Schließlich hatte er das Gleiche schon mit Edmund und Lucy sowie Eustace und Jill getan. Andererseits hatte er ihnen ausdrücklich klar gemacht, dass sie nicht zurückkehren durften. Warum also? Und wie? Die Fragen wurden drängender, während Peter weiter die Tür betrachtete. Die Reliefs darauf zeigten, wie er aus seinem Studium der Geschichte Narnias wusste, die Episode von der Erschaffung des magischen Lands. Insgesamt wirkte der Anblick ausgesprochen anziehend doch er gab einem nicht das Gefühl, dass jeder eingeladen war, diese Tür zu durchschreiten.

Sie waren es aber wohl. Aletheia öffnete einen der Türflügel, was offenbar weniger Kraft erforderte, als man vermuten würde, und trat ein. Nur zögerlich folgten ihr die Geschwister, Eustace und Jill. Eliphias betrat als Letzter den Raum und schloss die Tür fast lautlos wieder. Was sie im Inneren erwartete, war fast erdrückend – allerdings auf eine angenehm beeindruckende Art und Weise. Der Raum war kreisrund, als läge er in einem Turm oder einem runden Ausläufer des Schlosses. Die Wände schienen ein einziges Gemälde aus farbenfrohen, stilisierten Szenen der Geschichte von Narnia zu sein. Auch hier fand sich der Moment der Erschaffung, Peter entdeckte kurz darauf ein Abbild einer Laterne mitten in einem verschneiten Wald, um die herum vier Kinder standen. Erschreckend heftig fühlte er sich an diesen Tag vor Jahren zurückversetzt. Dort hatte alles angefangen. Auch eine Darstellung von der Schlacht gegen die weiße Hexe und ihre Anhänger fehlte nicht sowie ein fast überragendes Bildnis, das sie vier auf ihren Thronen zeigte. Die Erlebnisse ihrer folgenden Abenteuer fehlten ebenfalls nicht: der Kampf gegen Miraz' Truppen, die Reise der Morgenröte. Es schien Peter fast, als müsse er nur die Hand ausstrecken und nach dem Schiff zu greifen um es aus der Wand zu nehmen und sich dabei nasse Finger zu holen. Die Farben strahlten so intensiv, dass man meinte, dieser Raum hätte selbst in der finstersten Nacht keine Beleuchtung nötig. Tatsächlich schien er nicht viel natürliches Licht zu sehen zu bekommen. Die einzigen Zugänge waren die große Holztür und ein Fenster, das sich vom Boden bis zur Decke erstreckte und den Zugang zu einem Balkon ermöglichte. Von dort aus hatte man einen hervorragenden, ungehinderten Blick auf das Meer und die Sonne, die dabei war, den Horizont hinab zu sinken.

„Das ist wunderschön", seufzte Susan ergriffen. Sie atmete schwer, als hätte sie die Luft angehalten. Wie auch alle anderen starrte sie die Wandbilder fasziniert an, von denen sich scheinbar übergangslos eins an das andere schloss.

„Das ist unser Saal der Geschichten. Einige der begabtesten Künstler von Narnia haben sich hier verewigt. Geschichte muss lebendig gehalten werden, sonst gerät sie in Vergessenheit. Und dieses Land hat leider spüren müssen, wohin das führen kann." Der belegte Tonfall, der in Aletheias Stimme mitschwang, war kaum zu deuten. Bedauern hätte man es vielleicht im ersten Moment nennen können, doch das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

Peters Blick wanderte weiter an dem Fenster vorbei. Es schien als natürlich Trennung zu dienen, denn ein weiterer Abschnitt dahinter war nicht mit Bildern verziert. Vermutlich hatte man dort Platz gelassen für die denkwürdigen Ereignisse der Zukunft. Nur am Ende, dort wo der Kreis sich schloss, fand sich, bevor das Gemälde wieder von vorn begann, noch ein weiteres Bild. Die Darstellung erinnerte an einen Familienstammbaum und tatsächlich war er mit Namen und Jahreszahlen versehen. Peter brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass dort chronologisch die Herrscher von Narnia aufgeführt waren. Aletheias Blick folgte seinem, sodass er ihr direkt in die Augen sah, als er sich von der Auflistung abwandte.

„Das war nicht geplant, habe ich mir sagen lassen", meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Künstlerische Freiheit nennt man sowas wohl."

„Es ist unvollständig", stellte Edmund kritisch fest.

Seine Begeisterung für diesen Teil der Wanddekoration schien sich in Grenzen zu halten. Interessiert wandte sich Peter wieder den Namen und Zahlen zu. Natürlich kannte er sowohl die Personen als auch die Zeiträume – mehr oder weniger jedenfalls. Tatsächlich entdeckte er zwei Unterbrechungen in den ansonsten strikt aufeinander folgenden Herrschaftszeiten. Die erste Lücke umfasste einhundert Jahre und wurde von seinem Namen und denen seiner Geschwister gefolgt. Es musste sich also um die Zeit handeln, in der die weiße Hexe die Macht an sich gerissen hatte. Auch folgend auf die Regentschaft der vier Geschwister fand sich eine Lücke, die dieses Mal eine Zeit von mehr als einem Jahrtausend umfasste. Der Nächste in der Auflistung war Caspian. Die Beschriftung führte nicht auf, wer aus dieser Königslinie gemeint war, doch die Daten zeigte auf, dass es sich um ihren Freund und Kampfgefährten handelte, mit dem zusammen sie Narnia Frieden und Freiheit nach Jahrhunderten der Unterdrückung wiedergebracht hatten.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete Aletheia. Ihr Blick schweifte einen Moment in Richtung des Fenster ab, das Eliphias geöffnet hatte, um auf den Balkon zu treten. „Der Schöpfer dieses Werks hat mit besonderem Nachdruck betont, dass in seiner Auflistung nur die legitimen Herrscher Narnias einen Platz hätten. Und ich denke wir sind uns darüber einig, dass weder Jadis noch den Telmarerherrscher, die das Land mit blutiger Gewalt in Besitz genommen haben, das Recht zusteht, als legitime Könige und Königinnen von Narnia bezeichnet zu werden. Jeder, der das behauptet, macht sich schnell Feinde. Diese Wunden sind noch nicht verheilt. Zumindest noch nicht in dem Ausmaß, dass sie nicht mehr schmerzen könnten."

Dieser Ansicht gab es Peters Meinung nach nichts hinzuzufügen oder gar entgegen zu setzen. Also nahm er sich die Zeit, auch den letzten Eintrag am Stammbaum der Herrscher zu betrachten. Dort fand sich der Name Rilian zusammen mit dem Datum der Geburt und der Krönung. Peter erinnerte sich, diesen Name von Eustace gehört zu haben. Er war Caspians Sohn. Da man für ihn kein Sterbedatum eingetragen hatte und nicht davon auszugehen war, dass man in der Pflege dieser Bilderchronik nachlässig war, lag die Vermutung nahe, dass er noch lebt. Damit war wohl sowohl die Frage nach Aletheias Herkunft als auch nach der ungefähren Zeit, in der sie sich befanden, geklärt. Offenbar kam auch Eustace schnell zu diesem Schluss.

„Das heißt, du bist Rilians Tochter", ging es ihm auf.

Aletheia nickte leicht.

„Und er lebt noch?", wollte Jill zur Bestätigung wissen. „Wie geht es ihn? Wir haben nicht geglaubt, jemals jemanden wiederzusehen, dem wir in Narnia begegnet sind. Vielleicht könnten wir mit ihm sprechen."

„Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut", versicherte Aletheia, sichtlich amüsiert über Jills Aufregung. „Er ist nicht mehr der Jüngste und das Alter setzt den Kräften und der Gesundheit hin und wieder zu, aber eigentlich gibt es keinen Grund zur Klage. Natürlich könnt Ihr. Er wird sich freuen, Euch wiederzusehen. Niemand hat damit gerechnet, einen von Euch in nächster Zeit wieder in Narnia zu sehen. Erst recht nicht alle auf einmal."

„Zugegeben, das wirft viele Fragen auf", meldete sich nun Susan wieder zu Wort. „Uns wurde gesagt, dass es für uns keinen Weg zurück gibt. Warum sind wir also hier, vor allem, wenn uns tatsächlich niemand gerufen hat? Bisher wurden wir aber noch nie grundlos nach Narnia gebracht."

Das Lächeln auf Aletheias Gesicht verschwand wieder. Sie wandte sich von dem Stammbaumgemälde ab und sah zum Balkon hinüber. Das Unbehagen stand ihr nicht nur ins Gesicht geschrieben sondern prägte ihre gesamte Haltung.

„Die Dinge stehen tatsächlich nicht so gut, wie sie sollten und niemand kann so recht erklären, wie das alles gekommen ist. Angefangen hat es mit Überfällen auf die Siedlungen der einsamen Inseln. Wir wissen nicht, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Sie kommen in der Nacht, lautlos, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen, dringen in die Häuser ein und stehlen Vorräte und, als wäre das noch nicht schlimm genug, auch Bewohner. Alle samt kräftige, junge Leute. Anschließend verschwinden sie ebenso lautlos wieder."

„Sklavenhändler", vermutete Edmund. Der Gedanke missfiel ihm deutlich, drängte sich jedoch durchaus auf.

„Aber der Sklavenhandel wurde verboten", protestierte Lucy.

„Wurde er", stimmte Aletheia zu. „Und ein Zeit lang hat dieses Verbot wohl auch seine Wirkung getan. Inzwischen blüht das Geschäft in kleinerem Ausmaß und hinter verschlossenen Türen wieder. Es ist uns noch nicht gelungen, mit diesem Problem fertig zu werden. Aber hinter diesen Überfällen stecken keine Piraten oder Sklavenhändler. Weder die einen noch die anderen sind so zahlreich oder gut ausgerüstet, dass sie solche Raubzüge unternehmen könnten.

Wie auch immer, wir haben nach diesem ersten Vorfall also ein Schiff mit den nötigsten Versorgungsgütern auf die Reise geschickt, um die Verluste der Bewohner der einsamen Inseln zumindest so weit auszugleichen, dass sie bis zur nächsten Ernte nicht verhungern. Das Schiff kehrte zurück und kaum zwei Tage später begannen die ersten Veränderungen. Einige der Seeleute und später auch andere begannen, sich zu verhalten, als hätten sie den Verstand verloren. Ihr habt die Auswirkungen gesehen. Es gleicht einem Wunder, dass noch niemand ums Leben gekommen ist. Die meisten vergessen völlig, mit welchen Risiken ihr scheinbar absolut unsinniges Verhalten verbunden ist. Nach all diesen Vorfällen glauben nun die meisten, dass die Ursache über das Meer zu uns kam. Kapitän Eliphias ist geblieben, um bei der Suche nach einem Auslöser behilflich zu sein. Die Fahrt stand in seiner Verantwortung. Inzwischen ist sein Schiff mit einem zweiten erneut ausgelaufen um weitere Hilfsgüter zu liefern und womöglich den Räubern auf die Spur zu kommen."

Bedrückende Stille erfüllte den Raum. Das klang tatsächlich außergewöhnlich und sogar besorgniserregend. Es schien als ginge das Problem über das übliche Piratenaufkommen hinaus. Und Piraten waren üblicherweise nicht verantwortlich für solch einen hinterhältigen Trick wie diese mysteriöse Krankheit oder was immer es sein mochte.

„Haben Sie etwas in Erfahrung gebracht?", wollte Edmund wissen. Die Art und Weise, wie er fragte und der darauf folgende krampfhaft beherrschte Ausdruck auf Aletheias Gesicht legte nahe, dass die Reise nicht nur keine Ergebnisse erbracht hatte sondern auch sonst etwas nicht wie erwünscht verlaufen war.

„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es", entgegnete die Königin verbissen. „Wir haben getan was wir konnten, um die Sicherheit der Schiffe und der Ladung zu gewährleisten: schwere Bewaffnung, kampferprobte Verstärkungen für die Besatzungen, wenig befahrene Schifffahrtswege. Tatsache ist aber, dass keins der beiden Schiff bisher zurück ist. Natürlich ist das nicht gleich ein Grund zur Sorge. Eine Verzögerung von einer Woche kann man gewissermaßen schon normal nennen. In der zweiten Woche wird man ungeduldig, verliert aber noch nicht die Ruhe. Die dritte Woche versetzt einen dann doch in Sorge und die vierte lässt einen das Schlimmste ahnen. Legt man die üblichen Reisewege auf den geplanten Ruten zugrunde, sind die Schiffe inzwischen seit vier Wochen und zwei Tagen überfällig."

Peter war nicht unbedingt der erfahrenste Seefahrer, doch er war sich sicher, dass diese Verzögerung nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Hätte der Aufenthalt auf den einsamen Inseln längere Zeit in Anspruch genommen, hätte man sicher eine Nachricht zu schicken gewusst.

„Kann man denn gar nichts tun...", setzte Susan zu einer Frage an. Unterbrochen wurde sie von Eliphias, der plötzlich zurück in den Raum stürmte und diesen dann im Laufschritt und ohne ein Wort verlauten zu lassen, verließ. Verwirrt sahen ihm die Anwesenden hinterher. Was konnte passiert sein, dass ihn derart aufgebracht hatte? Womöglich war etwas gesagt worden, das seinen Stolz als Seefahrer oder Kapitän verletzt hatte. Allerdings bestand auch die Möglichkeit, dass sein Verhalten nichts mit dem eben geführten Gespräch zu tun hatte. Aletheia schien diese Vermutung zu teilen. Gleichzeitig mit Peter betrat sie den Balkon, dicht gefolgt von Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace und Jill. Es war kaum genug Platz für sie alle. Trotzdem zwängten sie sich nach draußen und starrten gebannt auf das Meer.

Was dort zu sehen war, versetzte sie alle in Unruhe. Ein Schiff näherte sich langsam und hinterließ einen seltsamen Eindruck. Die Segel, zumindest die, die noch zu sehen waren, hingen in Fetzen vom Mast. Einen Teil davon hatte das Schiff offensichtlich eingebüßt. Außerdem hatte es leichte Schlagseite. Dahinter war nichts als die ruhige See zu erkennen.

„Sollten es nicht zwei Schiff sein?", fragte Eustace.

„Sollten es", antwortete Aletheia mit belegter Stimme. „Das Schicksal treibt ein böses Spiel mit uns." Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Gästen zu und schien einen Moment mit sich zu ringen. „Ich befürchte, ich muss Euch erneut vernachlässigen."

Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten drängte sie sich zurück in den Saal und folgte Eliphias. Für einige Augenblicke betrachtete Peter noch das schwer angeschlagene Schiff. Dann beschloss er, dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen zu müssen. Entschlossen kämpfte auch er sich den Weg vom Balkon frei und machte sich auf den Weg zum Strand.


	3. Rückkehr mit Schrecken

Kapitel 3: Rückkehr mit Schrecken

Peter lief, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Bisher hatte er sich stets für einen guten Läufer gehalten. Jetzt zweifelte er an diesem Glauben, denn es fiel ihm schwer, mit Eliphias und Aletheia Schritt zu halten. Der kleineren, leichteren und damit beweglicheren Person von Aletheia hätte er das vielleicht noch zugetraut. Zwar wirkte sie weder sonderlich kräftig noch trainiert, doch eine gute Ausdauer sah man einem Menschen selten allzu deutlich an. Wirklich erstaunt war er über die Geschwindigkeit, mit der ihm der stämmig Kapitän davon lief. Der Mann musste sicher ein Drittel mehr wiegen als Peter selbst und schien eher für Kraft als für Geschwindigkeit geschaffen zu sein.  
>In all dieser Eile verblassten die Schönheit und Eleganz der kunstvoll geschmückten Wände, sorgsam geschnitzten Türen und filigran dekorierten Fenstergläser, sodass sie in einem einzigen Gewirr der Eindrücke, für deren einzelne Wahrnehmung keine Zeit blieb, untergingen. Ähnlich erging es den Bewohnern des Schlosses, an denen sie vorbei kamen. Wer auch immer sich hier aufhielt hatte kaum eine Chance, in diesem Moment von den aufgeregten Menschen wahrgenommen zu werden. Beinahe wäre Peter mit etwas zusammengestoßen, das auf zwei Beinen ging und von oben bis unten pelzig zu sein schien. Was für ein Wesen auch immer es war – denn für einen klärenden Blick wollte und konnte sich Peter keine Zeit nehmen – es hatte ausgezeichnete Reflexe.<br>Sie hatte wohl etwa den halben Weg durch das Schloss zurückgelegt, als Lucy zu Peter aufschloss. Sie riskiert es, an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster auf das Meer zu sehen. Ein unerklärlicher Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht, der Peter ein wenig an die Leute erinnerten, die in Kriegszeiten hatten erfahren müssen, dass ein geliebter Mensch oder enger Freund verwundet vom Schlachtfeld zurückkehrte.

Fast stießen Peter und Lucy mit Aletheia zusammen, die unvermittelt Halt machte und einen nachdenklichen Blick in einen Gag warf, der links von ihnen abging. Dort stand eine junge Frau, vielleicht fünf Jahre jünger als die Königin oder auch ein wenig mehr, und war offenbar gerade im Begriff, einen Raum zu betreten. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde, nahm sie die Hand von der Tür und wandte den Kopf um, sodass ihre langen, dunklen, lockigen Haare schwungvoll über ihre rechter Schulter fielen. Große, grüne Augen starrten die vermeintliche Störung aus einem schmalen Gesicht an. Der Anblick wirkte ein wenig beunruhigend, doch Peter war sich sicher, dass man keine bekanntermaßen zwielichtigen Gestalten in Cair Paravel dulden würde.  
>„Rubin", sprach Aletheia die junge Frau an und befahl sie mit einem Wink zu sich.<br>Rubin antwortete nicht, reagierte aber sofort und kam eilig den Gang entlang geschritten. Am Ende angekommen warf sie einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde angespannt und nachdenklich.  
>„Ich werde Räumlichkeiten vorbereiten, ein paar Leute zum Strand schicken und die Heiler herbeirufen", erklärte sie, als wiederholte sie nur eine Anweisung, die ihr soeben gegeben wurde.<br>„Sie sollen Decken und Tragen mitbringen", ergänzte Aletheia. „Und stellt frisches Wasser und etwas warmes Essen bereit."  
>Rubin nickte, drehte sich um und verschwand in dem Gang, aus dem sie gekommen war. Peter erlaubte sich einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Das Schiff war näher gekommen und hatte offenbar Halt gemacht. Nun lag es ruhig und leicht nach rechts geneigt in der Bucht. Die Beiboote waren zu Wasser gelassen worden und bewegten sich unangenehm schleppend auf den Strand zu. Inzwischen war die Dämmerung hereingebrochen, sodass auch das Wasser dunkler wurde und fast bedrohliche Züge annahm.<br>„Weiter", sagte Aletheia nur und lief wieder los. Lucy folgte ihr sofort und auch Edmund rannte nun an Peter vorbei. Dessen Blick verweilte noch kurz bei dem angeschlagenen Schiff. Natürlich war ihm anzusehen, dass es Schaden genommen hatte. Doch nichts schien auf einen Überfall oder eine Naturgewalt hinzudeuten, die so verheerend gewesen war, dass das zweite Schiff nicht zurückgekehrt war. Vom Herumstehen würde sich diese Frage aber nicht beantworten. Also setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, gerade in dem Moment, in dem Eustace zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte.

Sie waren alle außer Atem, als sie den Strand erreichten. Eliphias stand bereits dort, nur ein paar Schritte vom Wasser entfernt, und starrte angespannt auf die Beiboote, die ihr Ziel nun fast erreicht hatten. Peter fragte sich, ob es wohl sein Schiff war, das dort in der Bucht lag. Der Blick des Kapitäns wanderte fachmännisch über den nicht sichtbar beschädigten Rumpf, den Stumpf des gebrochenen Masts und die zerfetzten Segel. Auch die Galionsfigur, einstmals wohl ein Drachenkopf, war nicht mit heiler Haut davon gekommen. Es musste ein prachtvolles Schiff gewesen sein und im Grunde wäre es das wohl immer noch gewesen, wenn es in seinem Zustand nicht so zerbrechlich gewirkt hätte.  
>Einige Sekunden lang herrschte absolute Stille unter den Menschen, die angespannt wartend im Sonnenuntergang standen. Dann gewann Lucy ihre Fassung wieder und wagte ein paar Schritte, bis sie neben Aletheia stand. Ihr Blick wanderte einige Male zwischen der Königin und dem Schiff hin und her, bis sie schließlich genug Mut gefasst hatte.<br>„Ist das die Morgenröte?", fragte sie unsicher.  
>Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und sah wieder aufs Meer hinaus. Peter erinnerte sich, dass sie von diesem Schiff gesprochen hatte. Ihr letztes Abenteuer in Narnia hatte sich größtenteils dort abgespielt. Es fiel schwer zu glauben, dass dies dort draußen das selbe Schiff sein sollte, von dem seine Schwester so überschwänglich erzählt hatte.<br>„Ja", antwortete Aletheia beherrscht. „Oder das, was die Umstände davon übrig gelassen haben."  
>Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war dermaßen stoisch und nichtssagend, dass er ebenso einer Statue hätte gehören können. Eliphias verlagerte unbehaglich das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. Wieder war es still geworden und das Rauschen der Wellen klang fast wie höhnisches Lachen.<p>

Während die Menschen angespannt warteten, füllte sich der Strand zusehends. Verschiedene Kreaturen waren erschienen: darunter weitere Menschen, Minotauren, eine Gruppe Bären, sogar zwei Riesen und eine Meute grimmig dreinschauender Wölfe. Einer von ihnen, seiner Haltung und Stellung in der Gruppe nach wohl ihr Anführer, trat vor.  
>„Nun ist geschehen, was geschehen musste."<br>Aletheia wandte sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, der ihn leise jaulen und mit eingeklemmtem Schwanz einen Schritt zurücktreten ließ.  
>„Das ist ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt um darauf zu bestehen, recht gehabt zu haben, Cato", ermahnte sie ihn.<br>Der Wolf senkte den Kopf und antwortete nicht. Einige der anderen Umstehenden schienen seiner Meinung zu sein. Die meisten von ihnen wirkten jedoch weniger vorwurfsvoll als er. Besorgnis und Unsicherheit prägte ihr Erscheinen und der Eine oder Andere schien sich bereits konzentriert auf das einzustellen, was kommen würde.  
>„Aber er hat recht", stimmte Eliphias dem Wolf zu.<br>Auch seine Worten klangen vorwurfsvoll doch scheinbar weniger gegen andere als gegen sich selbst. Peter schloss daraus, dass er wohl der Kapitän der Morgenröte war und ihn der Gedanke belastet, nicht da gewesen zu sein, als sein Schiff in Not geraten war.  
>„Lasst uns doch erst einmal abwarten, was geschehen ist", ertönte eine zarte Stimme.<br>Suchend sah sich Peter um, konnte aber im ersten Moment niemanden erkennen, zu dem sie gepasst hätte. Die meisten der anwesenden Menschen und Kreaturen war von großer, stämmige Statur. Auf den zweiten Blick offenbarte sich jedoch eine Maus, die den Rücken des Wolfs erklommen hatte. Ihre Stimme hatte weiblich geklungen.  
>„Was gibt es da abzuwarten?", entgegnete Cato grimmig. „Sieh doch hin!"<br>„Du kannst nichts als Schwarzsehen und dich beklagen", wies ihn die Mäusedame entschlossen zurecht. Sie hatte sich zu ihrer vollen Größe aufgerichtet und wog nervös im Takt der Wellen hin und her.  
>„Du hast völlig recht", brummte Cato mit unüberhörbarem Sarkasmus. „Wir sollten dankbar sein, dass überhaupt auch nur ein Planke zurückgekehrt ist."<br>„Nun gib doch Ruhe", wies ihn die Maus sanft zurecht. „Wir haben jetzt größere Sorgen."

Wenige Minuten vergingen noch in Stille, dann hatten die Boote den Strand erreicht. Offensichtlich völlig erschöpfte Seeleute betraten den sicheren Boden. Die Erleichterung stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben, ebenso wie die Strapazen der Reise, die sie gerade hinter sich gebracht hatten. Ihre Haltung wirkte kraftlos, die Lebendigkeit in ihren Augen fehlte gänzlich. Innerhalb von Augenblicken wurden sie von den anwesenden Helfern in Empfang genommen, mit Decken versorgt und in Richtung des Schlosses davon geführt oder gar getragen. Einer von ihnen, ein Mann mittleren Alters von schmaler aber doch muskulöser Statur, löste sich aus dem entstehenden Tumult und humpelte auf Aletheia und Eliphias zu. Einige Schritte vor ihnen blieb er stehen und deutete eine ungeschickte Verbeugung an. Sein Gesicht war mit Prellungen und Schnittwunden übersät, eine davon lag so dicht unter seinem linken Augen, dass er wohl froh sein konnte, es noch zu haben. Die Haut wirkte fahl und eingefallen. Um seine Kleidung stand es nicht viel besser. Sie war zerrissen, schmutzig und roch unangenehm.  
>„Majestät, Kapitän", brachte er angestrengt hervor. Den Versuch, eine würdevolle Haltung einzunehmen, gab er schnell auf. Ihm fehlte einfach die Kraft und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen auch der Grund dafür. Eliphias reagierte nicht auf die Begrüßung, als hätte man ihn gar nicht angesprochen.<br>„Arr, was ist passiert?", wollte Aletheia wissen.  
>„Ich bin mir inzwischen nicht mehr sicher", antwortete der gebeutelte Mann. „Es schien alles wie geplant vor sich gehen zu wollen. Die Hinreise verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Wir luden die Fracht aus und blieben einige Tage um die Opfer der Überfälle zu befragen. Dann traten wir schließlich die Rückreise an. Es muss etwa auf halber Strecke gewesen sein. Sie kamen mitten in der tiefsten, sternlosen Nacht. Schnell, lautlos. Wir hatten kaum begriffen, was vor sich ging, da hatten sie bereits das halbe Schiff auseinander genommen. Sie haben alles mitgenommen, was wir noch an Vorräten, Werkzeugen und Waffen hatten und einige unserer besten Männer. Dann verschwanden sie einfach wieder. Es gab kaum Kämpfe, denn wir bekamen unsere Gegner im Grunde nicht zu sehen."<br>Verwunderte Blicke wurden ausgetauscht und Peter zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, ob es irgendeine Macht oder ein Volk in Narnia gab, das solch einen Angriff zustande gebracht hätte. Allerdings waren die Informationen bisher eher spärlich. Es ließen sich also keine handfesten Schlüsse ziehen.  
>„Wer sind <em>Sie<em>?"  
>Arr zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie kamen mitten in der Nacht und es zog Nebel auf." Er unterbrach seine Rede, um einen Moment nachzudenken. Ihm war anzusehen, dass ihm ein Aspekt aufgefallen war, über den er bisher nicht nachgedacht hatte. „Seltsame Sache. Das Wetter stand nicht günstig dafür. Ich könnte nicht mal sagen, ob sie mit einem Schiff kamen, mit zwei oder mehr. Ich habe nur eins gesehen, denke ich. Fast so schwarz wie die Nacht selbst. Wie ein Geisterschiff. Wüsste ich es nicht besser, hätte ich gesagt, die Toten haben uns heimgesucht. Doch sie waren nicht tot. Wenn man sie zu fassen bekommen hat, haben sie geblutet wie die Lebenden. Sie gingen aufrecht auf zwei Beinen und trugen Waffen bei sich. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen und mehr habe ich von niemandem gehört."<br>Diese Antwort hatte Peter in seinen Überlegungen nicht weiter gebracht. Ihm wollte kein Volk einfallen, schon gar kein seefahrendes, das sich solcher einer Taktik bediente. Andererseits waren die Zeiten, in denen er über fast alles, was in Narnia vor sich ging, im Bilde war, längst vorbei.  
>„Was ist mit der <em>Helen<em>?", meldete sich nun endlich Eliphias zu Wort.  
>Arr öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, schloss ihn gleich darauf aber wieder. Erneut zuckte er mit den Schultern. Die Schuldgefühle standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Der Nebel lichtete sich erst am nächsten Morgen. Von der <em>Helen<em>war keine Spur mehr zu finden. Aber wir konnten uns nicht auf die Suche machen. Wäre Io nicht gewesen, wäre wir wohl nicht zurückgekehrt."

Ein leises Knurren unterbrach die angespannte Stille der Zuhörer. Peter zuckte leicht zusammen, hatte sich aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Cato näherte sich, nachdem er geholfen hatte, die Beiboote an Land zu ziehen und fest zu vertäuen. Seine Beine waren fast bis zum Ansatz mit nassem Sand verklebt und die Haare standen ihm zu Berge.  
>„Die sehen wir nie wieder", stellte er fest. Diesmal klang seine Stimme aber nicht vorwurfsvoll sondern resignierend.<p>

Seine kleine Begleiterin saß auf seinem Kopf und bemühte sich, trotzig auszusehen. „Wir sollten die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Womöglich haben sie sich im Nebel nur verirrt."  
>„Sag nur, du glaubst diesen Unsinn, den du da redest, Li", schnaubte Cato. „Verirrt! Hätten sie diesen Überfall überlebt, hätten sie sich bis zum Sonnenaufgang genauso wenig vom Fleck bewegen können wie die <em>Morgenröte<em>."  
>Die Mäusedame antwortete nicht, ließ sich aber ihre Frustration ansehen. Aus ihrer Sicht musste es wohl noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben, auch wenn sie nur Einbildung war.<br>„Wir wollten uns auf die Suche begeben", meldete sich Arr schuldbewusst zu Wort. „Aber der Rumpf hatte einen Riss unter der Wasserlinie und wir hatten keine Möglichkeit, ihn dauerhaft zu reparieren."  
>„Nein", widersprach ihm Aletheia entschlossen. „Ihr habt Euch richtig verhalten. Es wäre unvernünftig gewesen, Euer Schiff auch noch zu gefährden. Geht jetzt ins Schloss, lasst Eure Wunden versorgen und erholt Euch. Morgen sehen wir weiter."<br>Arr nickte resignierend. Unbeholfen deutete er erneut eine Verbeugung an und schlich dann wie ein getretener Hund davon. Cato folgte ihm mürrisch, während Li mit einem erstaunlichen Satz auf Arr zusprang, der sie ungeschickt auffing, und begann, dem bedrückten Seemann gut zuzureden.  
>Eliphias sah den Dreien noch lange hinterher, dann wandte er sich wieder zu seinem Schiff um.<br>„Ich kenne diesen Blick", sprach Aletheia ihn an. „Du hättest nichts anderes tun können, wärst du dabei gewesen. Arr ist ein kluger, erfahrener und besonnener Mann. Er hat die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen. Der Fehler lag nicht auf dem Schiff." Eliphias machte keine Anstalten, zu widersprechen, auch wenn er sichtlich anderer Meinung war. Allerdings argwöhnte Peter, dass nur sein Gefühl ihm etwas Gegenteiliges einzureden versuchte. Verstand und Erfahrung ließen ihn zum gleichen Schluss kommen. „Geh mit und kümmere dich um deine Leute. Womöglich hat doch jemand mehr gesehen oder gehört."  
>Auch der Kapitän machte sich wortlos auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss, sodass die Pevensie-Geschwister, Eustace und Jill allein mit Aletheia am Strand zurückblieben.<br>„Da muss man doch was unternehmen können", protestierte Eustace gegen das Gesagte. „Man sollte das vermisste Schiff suchen."  
>„Das wäre unvernünftig", widersprach Peter ihm. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm im Grunde das Gleiche. Man musst etwas tun, konnte die Leute auf der <em>Helen <em>nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Aber vielleicht war ihr Schicksal längst besiegelt. „Wo sollte man die Suche anfangen? Wahrscheinlich ist das Schiff tatsächlich gesunken. Vielleicht haben die Räuber, Piraten, oder was auch immer sie sind, es mitgenommen."  
>„Aber man sollte es wenigstens versuchen.", beharrte Eustace. „Die Besatzung verlässt sich vielleicht darauf, dass sie jemand rettet."<br>„Nein", entschied Aletheia. „Wir werden niemanden mehr so einer ungewissen Situation aussetzen, solange wir nicht mehr wissen."  
>„Und wenn wir nicht mehr erfahren, außer es begibt sich jemand auf die Suche?", gab Susan zu bedenken.<br>„Das finden wir heute nicht mehr heraus."  
>Ein leichtes Nicken von Susan beendete die Diskussion. Der Tag gab keine Entscheidung über das weitere Vorgehen mehr her.<p>

Schweren Schrittes trat Aletheia ans Wasser heran, bis ihre Fußspitzen von den letzten Ausläufern der Wellen berührt wurden.  
>„Io", rief sie. Einen Moment lang folgte nur ungerührte Stille. Dann erhob sich eine Welle, das Wasser verdrehte sich in sich selbst und formte eine fast völlig durchsichtige, menschenähnliche Gestalt, die so gelungen war, dass man ihr sogar die Mimik ansehen konnte. „Ich danke euch, dass ihr sie uns zurückgebracht habt."<br>Die Wassergestalt legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und sah nicht weniger bedrückt aus als die heimgekehrten Seefahrer und ihre besorgten Helfer.  
>„Natürlich", antwortete Io und es klang nicht, als wollte sagen, dass sie den Dank als Selbstverständlichkeit empfand. Eher wollte sie wohl ausdrücken, dass sie nichts anderes hätte tun können und wollen als helfen.<br>„Habt ihr etwas gesehen?", wollte Aletheia wissen. „Wisst ihr etwas über diese Seeräuber?"  
>Io wackelte leicht mit dem Kopf und sah noch betrübter aus.<br>„Nein, wir haben nichts zu berichten. Wir haben die schwarzen Schiffe schon manches Mal gesehen, doch wir wagen uns nicht in ihre Nähe. Das Böse lauert in ihren Bäuchen." Ihr Blick wanderte einen Moment zurück zur _Morgenröte_, die immer noch unverändert in der Bucht lag. „Wir werden euer Schiff behüten, bis ihr kommt, um seine Wunden zu heilen."  
>„Danke", meinte Aletheia noch einmal. Dann zerfloss die Wassergestalt wieder bis der letzte Tropfen in einer seichten Welle verschwunden war. „Wir sollten auch ins Schloss zurückkehren. Es gibt hier im Moment nichts für uns zu tun."<br>Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und die vier Geschwister sowie Eustace und Jill schlossen sich ihr an.  
>„Ich könnte helfen, die Verletzten zu versorgen", bot Lucy an. „Wenn vielleicht mein Fläschchen mit der magischen Essenz noch existiert."<br>„Das wäre sehr freundlich", entgegnete Aletheia. „Fragt Rubin danach. Sie wird es Euch heranschaffen."  
>Lucy nickte eifrig. Sie hatte ihre Beschäftigung für den Rest dieses merkwürdigen Tages gefunden und würde sich vermutlich um die Heimkehrer kümmern so lange sie die Augen offen halten konnte. Peter würde dagegen wohl nicht viel mehr übrig bleiben, als darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen und wer dafür verantwortlich war.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Der Charakter „Rubin" ist eine freundliche und äußerst nützliche Leihgabe von Poetisa (unter diesem Namen zu finden auf ).<br>**


	4. Unerwünschter Besuch

Kapitel 4: Unerwünschter Besuch

Die Stimmung war bedrückend, als die sieben Menschen in die schützenden Mauern von Cair Paravel zurückgekehrt waren. Die Sonne hatte sich schon beinahe zur Ruhe gelegt und angenehmes Kerzenlicht erhellte die weitläufigen Gänge. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Peter diese Stimmung als äußerst entspannend empfunden. Im Moment ließen ihm die jüngsten Ereignisse und die beängstigenden Stille keine Ruhe. Selbst dem sonst so redefreudigen Eustace schien es völlig die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Keine seiner üblichen Fragen, Beschwerden oder Proteste waren zu hören und auch seine besserwisserische Ader, die selbst das Drachendasein nicht völlig hatte abstellen können, war zum Schweigen gebracht worden. Susan wirkte so überfordert wie Peter selbst sich fühlte. Allerdings vermutete er, dass sie nach wie vor mehr mit der Frage beschäftigt war, wie und warum es sie erneut nach Narnia verschlagen hatte. Lucy und Edmund gingen am Ende der Gruppe. Besonders Lucy wirkte niedergeschlagen und erschöpft, obwohl dieser Tag im Grunde noch nicht anstrengend gewesen war. Edmund hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und so wirkten sie wie zwei Überlebende einer großen Katastrophe, die gemeinsam trauerten.

Die wundersame Rubin empfing die Gruppe kurz vor der Abzweigung, an der sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren. Sie wirkte gehetzt aber nicht überfordert mit ihrer Aufgabe. Ein ernster Ausdruck prägte ihr Gesicht, der sie noch ein wenig unheimlicher wirken ließ. Hätte er sie nicht zuvor sprechen gehört, hätte Peter geschworen, sie sei nicht dazu in der Lage.

„Rubin", sprach Aletheia sie an. „Sorge dafür, dass Königin Lucy ihr Heilelixier erhält und führe sie anschließend zu den Verwundeten."

Lucy erwachte aus ihrem Dämmerzustand, löste sich sanft von Edmund und trat vor. Rubin versah sie mit einem prüfenden Blick und deutete dann einen Verbeugung an.

„Wenn Ihr mir folgen wollt, Eure Hoheit", sagte sie, trat ein wenig zur Seite und deutete mit einer Hand in einen Gang, der schon nach wenigen Schritten in tiefer Dunkelheit zu versinken schien. Ein wenig unsicher sah Lucy zu ihren Geschwistern zurück. Offenbar schien sie ähnlich wie Peter zu empfinden. Erst jetzt nahm er bewusst wahr, dass Rubin eine Laterne bei sich trug, in der das schummrige Licht einer einzelnen Kerze flackerte. Trotzdem blieb der Gang still, finster und unheimlich. Man konnte nicht behaupten, dass es Lucy an Tapferkeit mangelte. Die Situation schien ihr jedoch einen großen Teil davon zu rauben.

„Ich begleite dich", beschloss Edmund. Es gelang ihm dabei, mutiger und entschlossener als Lucy zu wirken. Ob er es wirklich war, war zu bezweifeln. Trotzdem trat er ohne zu zögern an die Seite seiner jüngeren Schwester und demonstrierte mit fester Haltung, dass er seine Meinung nicht ändern würde. Rubin nickte gleichgültig und deutete erneut auf den Gang. Lucy und Edmund tauschten noch einen zweifelnden Blick aus und setzten sich dann gemeinsam in Bewegung.

„Sieh zu, dass die ganze Sache nicht zu viel Aufsehen erregt, Rubin", wies Aletheia an. „Wenigstens heute Nacht noch nicht. Wir brauchen nicht mehr Unruhe oder gar Panik und die Besatzung der _Morgenröte_ braucht das noch weniger."

Rubin antwortete nicht, da sie sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt und zu Lucy und Edmund aufgeschlossen hatte. Peter zweifelte jedoch nicht daran, dass sie gehört und verstanden hatte, was ihr aufgetragen wurde. Schweigend beobachteten die verbliebenen vier Menschen, wie die kleine Gruppe zusehends in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Im Grunde war Peter nicht wohl dabei, dass sie sich trennten. Er hatte aber das Gefühl, dass es Lucy wichtig war, persönlich zu helfen, und er wollte sie nicht von etwas abhalten, das ihrer tiefsten Überzeugung entsprach. Bisher hatte ihm das nichts Gutes gebracht.

Während ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, bemerkte er, dass Eustace hinter ihm leicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte …. auch mitgehen", brachte er den Grund für seine Unruhe schließlich hervor.

„Natürlich", stimmte ihm Aletheia zu. „Sie werden jede erdenkliche Hilfe brauchen können."

Eustace nickte leicht und lief den drei schließlich hinterher. Noch einmal zog Stille ein.

„Können wir nicht auch etwas tun?", wollte schließlich Susan wissen.

„Wenig", antwortete Aletheia. „Für die Heimkehrer ist gesorgt und zu viele Helfer wären einander nur im Weg und brächten unnötig Unruhe. Allerdings hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Eustace über kurz oder lang unerträglich geworden wäre, hätte ich ihn abgehalten."

„Mit Sicherheit", stimmte Jill mit einem leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zu.

Eustace hatte sich gebessert, daran konnte gar kein Zweifel bestehen. Doch nur selten veränderte etwas einen Menschen grundlegend und es würde wohl immer Teil seiner Natur bleiben, dass er entsetzlich nervtötend werden konnte, wenn er es für nötig hielt.

„Nun", setzte Aletheia an. „Das ist nicht die Art und Weise, wie Cair Paravel gewöhnlich seine Besucher empfängt, schon gar nicht, wenn sie seine früheren Herren sind."

„Die Umstände sind alles andere als gewöhnlich", versicherte Peter. „Wir haben nicht vor uns zu beklagen."

Er nahm sich die Freiheit, in dieser Angelegenheit ungefragt auch für Susan und Jill zu sprechen. Sie waren sicher seiner Meinung und tatsächlich machte keine von beiden Anstalten zu widersprechen. Was auch immer sie nach Narnia gebracht hatte, hatte das sicher nicht getan, um ihnen einen erholsamen Urlaub zu bescheren.

„Nach allem, was ich aus den Geschichten über Euch gehört habe, habe ich auch keine Klagen erwartet, König Peter. Trotzdem wirft es kein gutes Licht auf uns. Womöglich kann ich Euch wenigstens eine warme Mahlzeit und einen Moment der Ruhe anbieten."

„Nur unter einer Bedingung", entgegnete Peter. Aletheia kniff die Augen zusammen und wirkte, als rechnete sie mit dem Schlimmsten. „Einfach nur Peter."

Aletheia lächelt – zwar nicht wirklich erfreut aber wenigstens ein wenig gelöst. „Das soll mir recht sein."

Peter erwiderte unwillkürlich das Lächeln, hatte im nächsten Moment jedoch das Gefühl, dass es eher wie ein dümmliches Grinsen wirkte.

„Das Gleiche gilt für mich", bekundete Susan. Sie brachte ein glaubwürdigeres Lächeln zustande. Aletheia nickte ihr dankbar zu.

Ein wenig entspannter in ihrer Haltung aber immer noch mit ihren überquellenden Gedanken beschäftigt, kehrten die vier zurück zum Saal der Geschichten. Noch einmal fiel Peter der Löwenkopf am oberen Ende der Tür auf. Ob sich Aslan auch diesmal zeigen würde? Aber welchen Grund hatte er, sie, entgegen seiner eigenen Vorhersage, wieder nach Narnia zu bringen? Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, sein Wort oder zumindest seine Ankündigungen nicht einzuhalten. Der Gedanken, der sich ihm nun aufdrängte, ließ Peter innerlich schaudern. Konnte dem großen Löwen selbst etwas zugestoßen sein? Eigentlich war das unmöglich, doch das hatten sie schon über viele Dinge gedacht, bis sie einen Fuß nach Narnia gesetzt hatten. Wer von ihnen hatte schon an Faunen, Zentauren oder gar sprechende Tiere geglaubt? Narnia hatte sie eines Besseren belehrt. In dieser Angelegenheit wäre es Peter jedoch nur recht gewesen, wenn sich alte Erfahrungen als richtig erwiesen hätten.

Aletheia streckte die Hand nach der Tür auf, um sie wie zuvor öffnen und ihre Gäste hineinlassen zu können. Jemand kam ihr jedoch zuvor und das große, hölzerne Portal schwang von innen bewegt auf. Die vier Menschen sahen einander unsicher an, während ihnen aus dem Saal ein Streifen hellen, in seiner Breite mit dem Abstand zunehmenden aber in der Intensität abnehmenden Lichts entgegen fiel. Ein unheimlicher Eindruck ging davon aus und hätte er eins zur Verfügung gehabt, hätte Peter jetzt wohl zum Schwert gegriffen. Kopf und Oberkörper eines besonders groß und massiv wirkenden Bärs schob sich durch die Tür, untermalt von einem leichten Schein, der ihn zu umgeben schien. Erst der zweite Blick verriet, dass das Tier offenbar in eine Rüstung gekleidet war. Von dem Eindruck großer Tapferkeit und Entschlossenheit schien er in diesem Augenblick weit entfernt. Sein Kopf war schuldbewusst oder eingeschüchtert – so leicht ließ sich das nicht sagen ohne zu wissen, was geschehen war – gesenkt, sodass er sogar ein wenig zu den vier Menschen aufsehen musste. Beide Klauen hatte er verkrampft um den Türflügel geklammert, sodass Peter fürchtete, dass selbst die massive Bauart das nützliche Kunstwerk nicht vor Schaden bewahren würde.

„Ebala, was tust du hier?", fragte Aletheia angespannt. Eine gewisse Schärfe lag in ihrer Stimme, die Peter jedoch, wären die Worte an ihn gerichtet gewesen, wahrscheinlich eher als allgemeine Unruhe verstanden hätte. Der Bär, der offensichtlich eine Bärin war, schrumpfte noch ein wenig in sich zusammen und fühlte sich offenbar gescholten. Es wirkte ein wenig befremdlich, solch ein großes, starkes Tier so eingeschüchtert zu sehen. Das Unglück dieses Tages schien nicht so recht zu einem Ende kommen zu wollen.

„Wir haben noch weiteren unerwarteten Besuch", antwortete die Bärin schließlich. Ihre massive Gestalt schob sich durch die Tür und schloss diese hinter sich wieder. Nun richtete sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und nahm eine würdevolle Haltung an. Wer auch immer diese Besucher waren, sie mussten Eindruck hinterlassen haben. „Der König von Kalormen und sein Reisegefolge."

Peter beobachtete mit Besorgnis, wie Aletheia die Lippen zusammenpresste und ihr Gesichtsausdruck von erschöpft zu ärgerlich wechselte. Er musste feststellen, dass ihr diese Stimmung nicht im Geringsten schmeichelte.

„Wann werden sie hier sein?", fragte die Königin um Beherrschung ringend.

„Nun ja", druckste die Bärin und wandte den Blick einen Moment ab. „Sie sind bereits hier."

Die Bärenklaue deutete auf den Saal der Geschichten und man konnte fühlen, wie die Stimmung in bodenlose Tiefen sank.

„Wenn Ihr Euch vorbereiten wollt, ich kann sie sicher noch eine Weile hinhalten", bot Ebala an.

Peter warf einen Blick auf seine Begleiter. Sie sahen alle samt ein wenig mitgenommen aus. An ihren Schuhen klebte feuchter Sand und ihre Haare waren vom Wind durcheinander geweht worden. Er hatte nach einer kurzen Zeit am Strand schon verheerender ausgesehen, doch so zeigte man sich üblicherweise nicht seinen Gästen – schon gar nicht an Hofe.

„Aber nein", antwortete Aletheia. „Wenn die hohen Herrschaften nicht in der Lage oder bereit sind, sich gemäß der guten Sitten rechtzeitig anzukündigen, werden sie mit diesem Anblick vorlieb nehmen müssen."

Ebala verzog das Gesicht, widersprach aber nicht. Stattdessen kehrte sie zurück in den Saal. Aletheia machte sich daran, ihre Haare zu ordnen und ihr Kleid glatt zu streichen.

„Ich fürchte, uns soll heute keine ruhige Stunde vergönnt sein. Dieses … Schauspiel, das sich dort drin sicher gleich ereignen wird, möchte ich euch nicht zumuten. Ihr könnt euch gern ein wenig umsehen, wenn ihr wollt. Es wird euch sicher jemand über den Weg laufen, der sich um eure Wünsche kümmert", erklärte Aletheia.

„Ich möchte mir das aber zumuten", widersprach Peter. „So wie die Dinge liegen und wie sie sich zu entwickeln scheinen, würde ich gern wissen, welche Freunde oder Feinde wir haben."

„Wie du wünschst", entgegnete Aletheia seufzend.

Peter war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr Unwille, die Begleitung zu akzeptieren, darauf beruhte, dass sie die drei als störend empfand, oder ob sie fürchtete, dass die kommende Begegnung einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen würden. Jedenfalls schien es allein der Anstand zu sein, der sie davon abhielt, Peter, Susan und Jill auszusperren.

Mit möglichst gefestigter und würdevoller Haltung betraten die vier den Saal der Geschichten, auch wenn es Jill auf diesem Gebiet sichtbar an der nötigen Übung mangelte. Der Raum wirkte sofort überfüllt und von einer feindseligen Stimmung überflutet. Zu beiden Seiten der Tür standen Bären in schwerer Rüstung und bewaffnet, einer der beiden musste Ebala sein. Weitere in Rüstungen gekleidete aber nicht bewaffnete Wachen standen an der Wand entlang verteilt. Die ungebetenen Gäste wirkten nicht weniger kampfbereit. Auch sie trugen Rüstungen, die selbst im spärlichen Licht des Saals dermaßen glänzten, dass es blendete. Alles, was sie an sich trugen – von der Schuhspitze über die blankpolierten Waffen bis hin zum Kopfschmuck schien von Feinsten zu sein. Hier wurde Reichtum in all seinen Formen betont deutlich zur Schau gestellt. Die meisten der Anwesenden waren stämmige Männer mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck. Einige Frauen begleiteten die Reisegruppe, schienen jedoch nichts weiter als noch ein Teil des prunkvollen Schmucks zu sein. Auf den zweiten Blick fielen Peter auch zwei Frauen und zwei Männer auf, die nicht derart dekadent und geziert wirkten wie die anderen. Auch sie hatte man gut gekleidet und alle vier wirkten sauber, gesund und gepflegt. Den beiden Männern hatte man jedoch eine Rüstung vorenthalten, ebenso wie eine Waffe. Außerdem wirkten alle vier auffallend zurückhaltend und demütig, ihre Blicke waren gesenkt und ihre Haltung nicht annähernd so fest, wie die der anderen. Es fiel Peter nicht schwer, daraus zu schließen, dass es sich um Sklaven handelte. Auch Aletheias Blick wanderte über die Vier und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich weiter. Sie schien nicht die geringsten Anstalten zu machen, ihre Missbilligung zu verbergen.

Einer der Sklaven, der gleichzeitig als Fahnenträger fungierte, kündigte seinen Herrn mit überschwänglichen Worten und vielen Titeln als Talrhon, König von Kalormen an. Widerwillig schenkte Aletheia dem Herrscher ihre Aufmerksamkeit und beide sahen sich eine Weile schweigend an. Ein Hauch von Abschätzigkeit lag in Talrhons Blick und er wirkte wie ein Mann, der es sich leisten konnte, auf andere herab zu sehen. Er war nicht der Größte in der Reisegruppe, doch trotzdem von stattlichem Körperbau. Vermutlich hätte er die meisten der anwesenden Wachen nicht fürchten müssen. Es stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er sich seiner herrschaftlichen Stellung und Macht bewusst war und er schien sich nicht im Geringsten zu genieren, seinen Reichtum offen zur Schau zu stellen.

„Welch unerwartetes Vergnügen", begrüßte ihn Aletheia. Der Ton ihrer Stimme ließ keine Deutung zu, ob diese Worte freundlich oder ablehnend gemeint waren. „Hätten wir geahnt, welcher Besuch auf uns zukommt, hätten wir Euch eine angemessene Begrüßung bereitet. Ich hoffe, Ebala hat sich um Eure dringendsten Bedürfnisse gekümmert."

Keiner der Kalormenen wirkte, als mangelte es ihnen an etwas, abgesehen von der Fähigkeit, ihren Besuch anzukündigen. Talrhons Gesicht verzog sich zu einem grimmigen Grinsen, das seinen Fahnenträger einige Schritte hinter ihn zurückweichen ließ.

„Tatsächlich. Sie waren sehr bemüht", bestätigte der König. „Gewohnt langsam sind sie, aber ihre Disziplin hat sich deutlich verbessert."

Peter beobachtete wie einer der Wachen die Hand zur Faust ballte. Offenbar war seine Disziplin schon stark beansprucht worden.

„Nun, dann wollen wir es nicht auch noch an der Höflichkeit mangeln lassen", ergriff Aletheia das Wort. „Ich möchte euch meine Begleiter vorstellen." Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass Peter, Susan und Jill ungehinderten Ausblick auf die Gäste hatten – und umgekehrt. „Dies sind Hochkönig Peter und König Susan, die Herrscher des goldenen Zeitalters, sowie ihre enge Vertraute Jill Pole. Sie sind ebenfalls am heutigen Tage eingetroffen."

König Talrhon legte ein überhebliches Lächeln auf und begrüßte die drei mit einem behäbige Nicken. Peter, Susan und Jill taten es ihm gleich und waren sich schnell und ohne Worte einige darüber, ihn nicht ausstehen zu können.

„Was führt Euch also zu uns?", wollte Aletheia wissen. „Noch dazu mit dieser Eile."

„Die Sorge um mein Land und meine Untertanen selbstverständlich."

Peter unterdrückte mit Mühe ein ungehaltenes Brummen. Dieser Mensch sorgte sich vermutlich nur um sein Land und seine Untertanen, wenn deren Schicksal seine Macht bedrohten. Auf das Wohl derer, die er als Sklaven hielt, würde er wohl nicht viel geben.

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht", entgegnete Aletheia ruhig.

Sie hatte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem König geschenkt, als gäbe es sonst niemanden in dem Saal. Es gelang ihr, eine entspannte Haltung einzunehmen und den Klang ihrer Worte sorgfältig unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Man hört Gerüchte", warf Talrhon in den Raum und machte eine demonstrative Pause, die wohl die Bedeutung seiner Worte unterstreichen sollte. „Gerüchte von einer geheimnisvollen Krankheit – ja sogar Seuche – die Narnia befallen hat. Sie soll die Menschen in den Wahnsinn und dazu treiben, absonderliche Dinge zu tun. Diese Art von Dingen, die sie selbst wie auch andere in Gefahr bringen könnte. Und da fragen wir uns natürlich, ob dieser … Zustand nicht auch auf unser Volk übergreifen könnte."

„Natürlich. Ich verstehe, dass Euch diese Gerüchte beunruhigen. Doch ich kann Euch versichern, dass niemand hier dem Wahnsinn oder irgendeiner seltsamen Krankheit verfallen ist. Es ist eben nur das, was Ihr es genannt habt: ein Gerücht", erklärte Aletheia entschlossen.

Talrhon erlaubte sich keine offensichtliche Reaktion auf dieses Worte, sah sich jedoch noch einmal im Raum um. „Ich erlaube mir diesbezüglich Zweifel. Wie es scheint, seid Ihr hier zur Zeit mit anderem Ungemacht beschäftigt. Euer Schiffchen scheint ein unglückliches Schicksal erfahren zu haben." Er deutete auf das Balkonfenster und die Sicherheit in seiner Haltung war deutlicher als zuvor. „Das ist natürlich zu verständlich. Es erscheint mir doch ein wenig zu mickrig, um tatsächlichen den Gefahren auf hoher See zu trotzen."

Ein leises, tiefes Knurren ertönte aus Richtung der Tür und die Wachen schienen sich nur mit Mühe auf ihren Plätzen halten zu können. Aletheia vergrub ihre Hände in ihrem Kleid und holte tief Luft.

„Bedauernswert ist der, der den Wert einer Sache nur an ihren körperlichen Ausmaßen zu bestimmen weiß", entgegnete sie beherrscht. „Doch ich weiß Euer Verständnis für unsere Situation zu schätzen. Die _Morgenröte _ist einem unglücklichen Zwischenfall zum Opfer gefallen, doch wie Ihr seht ist sie zurückgekehrt – wie nicht anders zu erwarten von einem Schiff, das bereits bis zum Ende der Welt vorgestoßen ist."

Talrhon nahm die Kritik regungslos hin. Vermutlich sah er sein Argument noch nicht als entkräftet an. Vielleicht wollte er sich auch nur nicht die Blöße geben, die Beherrschung als Erster zu verlieren.

„Ich würde mich auch nicht erdreisten, dem Schiff die Schuld an seinem Zustand zuzusprechen. Jedes Ding ist nur so gut, wie die Menschen, die mit ihm umgehen", gab er schließlich zurück und hob den Kopf siegesgewiss ein wenig an. „Wie auch immer. Das zeigt mir, dass Eure Versicherungen was dieses merkwürdige Leiden angeht, unzureichend sind. Wir haben mit eigenen Augen sehen müssen, was es aus den Betroffenen macht und welche Gefahr diese darstellen können. Allerdings wundert es mich nicht, dass es so weit kommen könnte. Mir scheint immer mehr, dass Euch fehlt, was Eure ehrbaren Vorfahren aus Telmar zu großen Herrschern gemacht hat. Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass ihnen dieses Situation derart aus der Hand geglitten wäre."

Peter schnappte leicht nach Luft und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er empört sein oder seinen Ohren nicht trauen sollte. Noch mehr als die Worte Talrhons verunsicherte ihn jedoch Aletheias Reaktion. Seine Vermutung oder auch Befürchtung war gewesen, dass sie angesichts dieser Vorwürfe die Beherrschung verlieren würde. Doch das tat sie nicht. Stattdessen legte sich diese Art von Lächeln auf ihre Gesicht, das selbst dem furchtlosesten Krieger das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Wenn ich wäre wie diese von Euch ehrbar genannten Vorfahren, Eure Hoheit, dann würde über Tashbaan längst die narnianische Flagge wehen." Sie trat vor und stellte sich unmittelbar vor Talrhon, sodass er gezwungen war, zu ihr herab zu sehen. „Wünscht Ihr, dass ich diese Nachlässigkeit korrigiere? Womöglich würde das Euer Vertrauen in dieses Land und seine Regierung wiederherstellen."

Peter hätte – egal ob in diesem Moment selbst oder auch später – kein Wort finden können, um den Ausdruck auf Talrhons Gesicht beschreiben zu können. Die Überheblichkeit des Königs war mit einem Schlag von ihm gewichen. Seinen Begleitern konnte man den schieren Unglauben und einigen von ihnen einen Hauch von Angst ansehen.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, denke ich", antwortete der König, nachdem er seine Fassung zurückgewonnen hatte. „Ich bin sicher, es wird sich alles wieder zum Guten wenden. Wenn Ihr uns nun entschuldigen würdet. Wir haben eine lange Reise hinter uns."

Aletheia trat zwei Schritte zurück, sodass der Weg zwischen dem König und der Tür frei war. „Natürlich. Ebala wird sich um Eure Unterbringung kümmern. Es soll schließlich nicht heißen, wir kümmerten uns nicht um unsere Gäste."

Mit festen Schritten setzte sich Talrhon in Bewegung und verließ nebst Gefolge den Saal. Die Anwesenden würdigte er keines weiteren Blickes, als ginge er an einer Gruppe Ausgestoßener vorüber. Sein Bemühen lag darauf, würdevoll und selbstbewusst davon zu schreiten, doch seiner Haltung fehlte deutlich die vormalige Überzeugung und Arroganz. Sowohl ihm selbst auch als auch allen anderen war bewusste, dass er als Verlierer aus dieser Konfrontation ging. Auch wenn man ihm diese Niederlage erst auf den zweiten Blick ansah, war sie deutlich.

Zwei Männer aus dem Gefolge des Königs blieben schweigend im Saal zurück und folgten mit ihren Blicken regungslos dem Auszug der anderen. Der ältere gehörte zur Gruppe der Sklaven – ein intelligent wirkender, kräftiger Mann mit einem wachen Ausdruck in den Augen. Der andere schien von hohem Rang zu sein, wirkte jedoch nicht so herausgeputzt wie sein Herrscher. Peter schätzte, dass er etwa in Susans Alter sein musste. Seine Erscheinung wirkte deutliche sympathischer als Talrhons.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter den Besuchern geschlossen, entspannte sich die Stimmung unter den Narnianen schlagartig. Der Soldat, der während des Gesprächs um Fassung gerungen hatten, lockerte seine Haltung und machte seinem Ärger Luft, indem er einige leise Flüche vor sich hin murmelte. Peter schätzte sich glücklich diese Worte nicht mit anhören müssen. Ein weiterer Wächter, ein dunkelgrauer Wolf, ließ sich mit einem vernehmlichen Klirren seiner Rüstung auf den kühlen Boden fallen und knurrte kurz.

Die einzigen, die sich nicht so recht beruhigen wollten, waren die verbliebenen Kalormenen. Der Sklave schien eine Art Leibwächter zu sein, denn er war nach wie vor höchst konzentriert und seine Blicke streiften durch den Raum als wollte er prüfen, welche Auswege es im Fall einer Auseinandersetzung gab. Seinem Schützling stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben und es machte nicht den Eindruck als wollte er sich bemühen, dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken.

„Das war nicht ernst gemeint, nicht wahr?", wagte er schließlich zu fragen. Mit deutlichem Unbehagen nahm er wahr, dass er auf einen Schlag die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden hatte. Dieser Umstand schien ihn weiter zu verunsichern. Aletheia legte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf.

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass sich keiner von uns nach einem Krieg sehnt. Weder zum Zwecke der Eroberung noch zu irgendeinem anderen. Aber ich hielt es für angemessen, deinen Vater an seine Grenzen zu erinnern. Es steht ihm nicht zu, sich aufzuführen, als hätte er hier die Macht inne und könnte sich alles erlauben. Wir haben wirklich schon viele seiner Anfeindungen ohne angemessene Antwort ertragen, aber diesmal ist er zu weit gegangen. Schiffchen, mickrig."

Der Ärger war besonders in ihren beiden letzten Worte zu hören.

„Das ist alles, was dich aufregt?", ereiferte sich Susan. „Sie sind unangekündigt hier reingeplatzt und was war das mit den ehrbaren Vorfahren?"

„Ach ja", entgegnete Aletheia, als hätte sie dieses Angelegenheit schon wieder vergessen. „Diese Art der Anfeindungen bin ich einfach schon gewohnt. Es ist im Grunde genommen jedes Mal das Gleiche. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sich sein Verhalten in den nächsten Jahren bessern wird, wenn er lernt, dass er sich nicht jede Dreistigkeit leisten kann. Bisher hat man ihm die meisten Drohungen und Beleidigungen durchgehen lassen. Im Interesse der guten Beziehungen. Damit ist Schluss. Talrhon ist nicht gekommen, um uns einen nachbarschaftlichen Freundschaftsbesuch abzustatten. Er ist der Geier, der meint nachsehen zu müssen, ob seine Beute schon verendet am Boden liegt. Natürlich nimmt er an, dass diese Seuche, wie er es zu nennen pflegt, unsere Truppen schwächt – Truppen, mit denen sich seine Armee unter normalen Umständen nicht messen könnte. Er wartet auf einen schwachen Moment, doch ich gedenke nicht, ihm den vorzusetzen."

„Aber es ist wahr", meldete sich der verunsicherte Prinz wieder zu Wort. „Die Gerüchte über dieses mysteriöse Leiden, das den Leuten den Verstand raubt."

„Ich fürchte ja", räumte Aletheia zu Peters Erstaunen ein. „Ich empfehle euch, eure Grenzen gut im Auge zu behalten und noch besser auf eure Überseehandel zu achten. Wir fürchten, dass das Problem, welcher Art es auch immer sein mag, über das Meer zu uns gekommen ist."

Ihre Worte wurden mit einem kurzen Nicken bestätigt. Dann machten sich die beiden Kalormenen auf, der Gesandtschaft zu folgen. Bis sie durch die Tür verschwunden war, herrschte Stille. Dann hielt es Susan nicht mehr aus.

„War es klug, ihm das zu sagen?"

„Der Anstand gebietet, dass die Kalormenen gewarnt werden, vor allem, wenn sie schon selbst nachfragen. Takcar ist vernünftig, anständig und rücksichtsvoll. Gewissermaßen das ganze Gegenteil seines Vaters. Wir kennen uns schon lange und bisher konnte ich mich immer darauf verlassen, dass er nicht unbedingt das tut, was sein Vater will, sondern das, was für sein Land und sein Volk das Beste ist. Ich denke, wir haben eindrucksvoll demonstriert, warum es für Kalormen nicht das Beste wäre, einen Krieg zu provozieren. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es, wenn Takcar seinem Vater eines Tages auf den Thron folgt, endlich einen verlässlichen Frieden zwischen unseren Ländern geben wird."


	5. Vollmondkraut und Linde

**Kapitel 5: Vollmondkraut und Linde**

Ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr Lucy, als sie Rubin durch den Gang folgte. Dort, wo es Fenster gab, mochte alles taghell und wunderbar erleuchtet sein. Hier hatte man die Fenster vergessen und mit dem später werdenden Abend schlich sich die Dunkelheit leise und heimlich heran, um die kleine Gruppe von vorn anzustarren und aus dem Hinterhalt zu belauern. Die kleine Laterne, die Rubin trug, änderte nur wenig daran und hätten sie keine Führerin gehabt, hätte sie sich wohl auf dem gerade Weg durch den Gang verlaufen. Lucy war kein verängstigtes kleines Mädchen. Eigentlich empfand sie sich seit ihrem letzten Abenteuer in Narnia sogar als recht tapfer, doch diese Minuten in Finsternis lehrten sie wieder das Fürchten. Vielleicht lag es am Unterschied zwischen dieser lichtlosen Enge und den weiten, hellen Räumen, die sie bisher gesehen hatten, den ihr Verstand noch nicht so recht zu verarbeiten vermochte. Noch dazu kam Rubin. Mit klarem Verstand betrachtet würde Lucy ihr keine bösen Absichten unterstellen. So wirkte die seltsame Bedienstete nicht. Doch sie war still und das noch dazu auf eine unheimliche Art. Lucy kannte sehr wohl einige Leute, die nicht viel redeten und schon gar nicht plapperten. Daran gab es nichts auszusetzen. Nicht jeder hatte der Welt viel mitzuteilen. Doch jemandem zu begegnen, der praktisch nichts sagen wollte, verunsicherte das Mädchen. Ein Instinkt, der aus den Tiefen ihres Unterbewusstseins an die Oberfläche kroch, vermeldete ihr Gefahr. Menschen, die nicht viel zu sagen hatten, hatten meist umso mehr zu verbergen.

Deswegen war Lucy sehr erleichtert, als Edmund näher zu ihr rückte und wieder den Arm um sie legte. Sie war wirklich zu alt, um sich noch an ihrem großen Bruder festklammern zu müssen. Wenn er ihr den Beistand anbot, war das wiederum etwas anderes, beschloss sie. Auch Eustace rückte ein wenig näher. Im spärlichen Laternenlicht konnte sie einen kurzen Blick auf das Gesicht ihres Cousins werfen. Wie sie selbst wirkte er alles andere als entspannt, doch in seinen Zügen schien sie eher eine mürrische Unzufriedenheit zu sehen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Eustace mehr Erfahrung mit finsteren Orten gesammelt hatte.

„Willst du gar nichts sagen?", wagte Lucy schließlich das Wort an Rubin zu richten. Die Angesprochene brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass sie gemeint war. Erst als alle anderen schwiegen warf sie einen Blick zurück, konzentrierte sich aber gleich wieder auf den Weg.

„Ich wüsste nicht was", antwortete sie tonlos. „Wenn Hoheit mir allerdings eine Frage stellen wollen, werde ich natürlich antworten."

Mit einem leisen Seufzen fragte sich Lucy, warum sie tatsächlich auf eine verwertbare Antwort gehofft hatte, aus der vielleicht so etwas ein Gespräch hätte entstehen können. Sie hätte sich gern mit Rubin unterhalten und vielleicht ein wenig mehr über die vergangenen Jahre in Narnia erfahren. Vielleicht war etwas besonderes geschehen, etwas, das sie wissen sollte. Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Erwiderung, aus der sich mehr als ein stupides Frage-Antwort-Spiel ergeben würde, erschien ihr verschwindend gering.

„Wie findest du dich nur in dieser Dunkelheit zurecht? Ich hätte mich längst verlaufen."

„In diesem Teil des Schlosses kann man sich nicht verlaufen", widersprach Rubin. „Unser Weg führt geradewegs zum Ziel und an keinen Abzweigungen vorbei. Außerdem bin ich es so gewohnt. Durch manche Korridore könnte ich wohl mit geschlossenen Augen gehen."

Auch wenn sie es deswegen nicht weniger unheimlich fand, glaubte Lucy diese Worte gern. Manche Leute gewöhnten sich derart an ihr Heim oder ihren Arbeitsplatz, dass sie sich im Schlaf zurecht fanden. Jedenfalls hatte sie schon davon gehört. Eustace hingegen gab nur ein verächtliches Schnaufen von sich. Er war nicht gut darin, anderen Leuten etwas zuzutrauen. Im ersten Moment schien es, als wäre das Thema damit abgeschlossen, doch dann entschied Rubin offenbar, dass sie auf Eustace wortlose Bekundung reagieren musste.

„Andere beherrschen diese Kunst noch besser als ich", teilte sie mit. „Wenn wir unseren Aufgaben abends und nachts nachgehen müssen, tun wir das oft im Dunkeln, um die nicht zu stören, die ihren Schlaf brauchen."

Diese Erklärung beruhigte Lucy nicht im Geringsten, deckte aber immerhin ihren Bedarf an einem Gespräch mit Rubin. Wenn sie lieber schweigen wollte, dann sollte sie eben. Es würde sich sicher ein anderer finden, mit dem Lucy sprechen konnte oder der ihr wenigstens etwas erzählen wollte. Vielleicht hatte sich unter den Heimkehrern etwas Neues ergeben. Irgendjemand musste doch irgendetwas gesehen haben, aus dem sich Schlussfolgerungen ziehen ließen. Beim besten Willen konnte Lucy nicht daran glaubten, dass es Geister gewesen waren, die diesen Schaden angerichtet hatten. Der Blick aus dem Balkon des Saals der Geschichten hatten ihr einen Stich ins Herz versetzt. Die schöne, stolze _Morgenröte_ so angeschlagen zu sehen, war nicht spurlos an ihr vorbeigegangen. Immerhin hatte das Schiff sie bis ans Ende der Welt getragen und auch wenn sie auch damals Schäden erlitten hatte, fühlte sich das hier anders an. Auf Edmunds und Eustace Gesichtern hatte sie gelesen, dass es ihnen ähnlich ging.

Die stille Prozession wurde unterbrochen, als Rubin unvermittelt stehen blieb, sich kurz umdrehte und erklärte:

„Ich bin gleich zurück."

Eine Tür wurde quietschend geöffnet und Rubin verschwand durch sie in einen Raum. Mit einem leisen Knarren fiel die Tür wieder ein Stück zu, sodass die Lucy, Eustace und Edmund im Dunkeln standen und unruhig den schmalen Spalt aus Licht betrachten, der vor ihnen flackerte.

„Das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst?", beschwerte sich Eustace und verlagerte das Gewicht mehrmals ungehalten von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Diese Frage zu beantworten war natürlich gänzlich überflüssig. Rubin hatte bereits bewiesen, dass sie es absolut ernst meinte. Nun standen sie nicht einfach nur in der Dunkelheit sondern allein in der Dunkelheit. Früher hatte sich Lucy in Cair Paravel nie gefürchtet. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass es einfach nicht mehr das Selbe war. Der beunruhigende Gedanke, dass auch Narnia an sich nicht mehr das selbe war und nie wieder sein würde, beschlich sie. Natürlich hatten sich gewisse Dinge geändert. Das Land musste eine lange Periode des Chaos und der Fremdherrschaft abschütteln. Doch wenn es nie wieder so werden würde, wie in ihren Zeiten, konnte Lucy das nur entsetzlich finden. In diesem Moment hätte sie am Liebsten die Arme um Edmund geschlungen und geweint. Doch sie beherrschte sich tapfer. Als sie das erst Mal nach Narnia zurückgekehrt war, hatten die Dinge viel schlimmer gestanden und sie war trotzdem tapfer gewesen. Es in diesem Moment nicht zu sein, hätte ihr mehr als nur Schande bereitet. Im Grunde gab es auch keinen Anlass, sich zu vergessen. Lucy wusste aus früheren Erfahrungen, dass es die Dunkelheit war, die einen hin und wieder vergessen ließ, dass in Wahrheit alles in Ordnung war – oder wenigstens fast alles.

Trotzdem rückte sie unwillkürlich näher zu ihrem Bruder, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Rubin zurück in den Gang trat. Dieser wurde nun ein wenig besser beleuchtet und Lucy konnte erkennen, dass die Wände mit einem Muster graziler, grüner Ranken, an denen zarte, hellrote Blüten wuchsen, verziert waren. Das Rot schien ihr selbst in dem immer noch schwachen Licht entgegen, als hätte man es gerade erst auf die Wand aufgetragen, sodass die Farbe noch trocknete. Fast glaubte Lucy, den Duft der Blüten riechen zu können, der sich süß wie eine reife Erdbeere durch den Gang zu verteilen schien. Verwundert zwinkerte sie, als sie glaubte, feststellen zu müssen, dass sich die Blüten ein wenig geschlossen hatten. Konnte das sein? Es war doch nur ein Bild.

Nur nebenbei bemerkte Lucy, dass Rubin Edmund und Eustace je eine weitere Laterne überreichte. Damit war der Gang nach wie vor nicht hell erleuchtet aber immerhin konnte nun jeder sehen, wohin er seine Schritte setzte. Eustace bedankte sich in einem grimmigen Ton, während Edmund wesentlich freundlicher klang. Hätte sie hingesehen, wäre Lucy aufgefallen, dass er sogar lächelte und das Rubin plötzlich, auch wenn nur für einen Augenblick, nicht mehr so unheimlich wirkte. Doch all das fiel ihr nicht auf, während sie vorsichtig die Hand nach den Blüten ausstreckt und eine mit der Fingerkuppe berührte. Zu ihrem Erstaunen fühlte es sich an, wie eine frische Rose in einer kühlen Frühlingsnacht und kaum war ihr Finger mit dem Blütenblatt in Kontakt gekommen, zog es sich zusammen, sodass das Gebilde nun fast wie eine rote Knospe aussah.

„Die sind ja echt", entfuhr es Lucy mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Begeisterung.

Ihre Angst war wie weggeblasen, denn diese neue Entdeckung fesselt sie völlig. Natürlich hatte sie schon Pflanzen gesehen, die Wände entlang wuchsen, aber diese hier war anders. Nach nur ein paar Augenblicken öffnete sie sich langsam wieder, als wäre sie ängstlich oder schüchtern und müsste erst nachsehen, ob noch Gefahr bestand.

„Natürlich ist sie das, Eure Hoheit", bestätigte Rubin. „Es ist Vollmondkraut. In jeder Vollmondnacht beginnen die Blätter und Blüten zu leuchten, als wären sie mit Sternen durchsetzt. Die Blüten öffnen sich des Nachts und sehen im Mondlicht am Schönsten aus und sie sind ausgesprochen scheu Fremden gegenüber."

Mit offenem Mund bestaunte Lucy das Wunder. Narnia wollte sie offenbar immer wieder aufs Neue überraschen und belehren, dass sie nicht alles wusste. Von dieser Pflanze hatte sie jedenfalls noch nie zuvor gehört. Genüsslich atmete sie den süßen Duft ein.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so eine Pflanze in Narnia gibt", staunte Lucy und war ein wenig hin und her gerissen zwischen der Erwartung einer Antwort und der Faszination ihrer neuen Entdeckung.

„Streng genommen gibt es sie in Narnia auch nicht, zumindest nicht auf dem Festland", erklärte Rubin. „König Caspian hat sie vor vielen Jahren von einer seiner Reisen mitgebracht." Sie schwieg einen Moment und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß gar nicht woher genau, befürchte ich. Von irgendeiner der Insel des östlichen Meeres. Sie war wohl ein Geschenkt, aus welchem Grund oder zu welchem Anlass auch immer. Ich könnte es herausfinden, wenn Ihr wünscht."

Von einer der Inseln. Lucy tat sich schwer mit dieser Vorstellung, denn so wunderbar und fremdartig ihr diese Pflanze auch vorkam, fühlte es sich trotzdem an, als gehörte sie eben hier her. Vermutlich empfand sie das selbst ähnlich, denn inzwischen erblühte sie wieder in ihrer vollen Pracht.

„Nicht nötig", versicherte Lucy. „Das ist eigentlich auch gar nicht so wichtig."

Rubin nickte nur und schien es zu begrüßen, sich nicht weiter mit diesem Thema auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Lucy löste sich nur unwillig von ihrer faszinierenden Entdeckung und bemerkt nun erst, dass Rubin ihr etwas reichen wollte. Zuerst dachte sie an noch eine Laterne, die sie allerdings als völlig überflüssig empfunden hätte, denn sie hätte nichts Neues gebracht. Schnell begriff sie jedoch, dass es sich um etwas anderes handelte, das nicht leuchtete. Ein kleines Fläschchen lag in der Hand der schweigsamen jungen Frau und es dauerte noch einmal einige Augenblicke eher Lucy erfasst hatte, dass es ihr Heilelixier war.

„Danke", meinte sie aufgeregt und nahm das Fläschchen an sich.

Sie hatte schon fast vergessen, dass es ihr zugesichert worden war, um den verletzten Seeleuten zu helfen. Wäre es nicht noch so schummrig im Gang gewesen, hätten die anderen wohl beobachten können, wie ihr Gesicht eine zart rote Färbung hatte sie das nur vergessen können? Bei aller Faszination durfte sie einfach nicht vergessen, dass sie versprochen hatte, zu helfen und das noch immer fest vorhatte. Rubin nickt ihr nur leicht zu und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen, während jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachging. Lucy wusste nicht, was Edmund und Eustace in diesem Moment beschäftigt, doch sie dachte auch nicht daran, sie zu fragen. Viel zu sehr war sie noch mit sich selbst beschäftigt und fragte sich erneut, wie Narnia jetzt wohl war. Zu gern hätte sie ein Fenster gehabt, um nach draußen sehen zu können, auch wenn ihr das wohl in der Dunkelheit der Nacht wenig genutzt hätte. Bisher hatten sie nicht viel gesehen. Nur das Schloss und den Strand. Das war natürlich nicht nichts aber auch nicht nicht wirklich viel. Womöglich war noch viel mehr falsch als das, was Aletheia erwähnt hatte, und die Leute erkannten das Problem nur einfach nicht. Sie würde also wohl oder übel nachfragen müssen.

„Wie ist Narnia heute so?", murmelte sie, unsicher, ob sie die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte. „Ist es so wie zu unserer Zeit?"

Wieder herrschte Stille und es schien so, als wollte Rubin gar nicht antworten. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich schlimm, so schlimm, dass man es ihr gar nicht sagen wollte. Dabei hatte alles so gut ausgesehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es in Eurer Zeit ausgesehen hat, Majestät. Ich weiß nur, dass Narnia lebendig und friedlich ist. Trotzdem ist wohl nicht alles wie früher. Die Menschen haben sich verändert, die Tiere und die Pflanzen – die Pflanzen wohl nicht ganz so sehr."

Lucy nickte obwohl sie wusste, dass Rubin sie nicht sehen konnte. Es musste nichts Schlechtes sein, wenn sich die Dinge veränderten. Und einige Dinge waren wieder so geworden, wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Die Bäume hatten wieder angefangen zu sprechen und zu tanzen, nachdem Aslan sie aus ihrem langen Schlaf geweckt hatte.

„Und was ist mit Aslan?", fragte Edmund, fast als hätte er die Gedanken seiner Schwester gelesen. „Ist er hier gewesen? In den letzten Jahren? In letzter Zeit?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Aber selbst wenn, wüsste ich es wahrscheinlich nicht. Mir fiele kein Grund ein, warum sich der große Löwe ausgerechnet mir zeigen sollte", antwortete Rubin trocken.

Lucy hatte das Gefühl, dass es besser war, keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen. Stattdessen sah sie kurz zu Edmund herüber und sie stellten gemeinsam fest, dass es wohl nicht zu erwarten gewesen war. Schließlich hatte sich Aslan bisher immer erst offen gezeigt, wenn sie schon in Narnia angekommen waren.

Das Schweigen hielt erneut Einzug und diesmal entschied sich Lucy dagegen, weiter nachzudenken. Im Moment lenkte es sie nur von dem ab, was sie versprochen und sich vorgenommen hatte, zu tun. Stattdessen folgte ihr Blick den sich windenden und über die gesamte Wand verteilenden Ranken. Ob sie wirklich wie Sterne funkelten, wenn der Vollmond schien? Wann wohl der nächste Vollmond war? Lucy hätte es sich zu gern angesehen. Sicher ließ sich das in Erfahrung bringen – später.

Ihre Gedanken wurden zurück ins Hier und Jetzt gerufen, als vor ihnen erneut eine Lichtquelle auftauchte und es wirkte, als hätte vor ihnen jemand ein gewaltiges Portal wie das zum Saal der Geschichten geöffnet. Tatsächlich schien der Gang vor ihnen in einem großen Raum enden zu wollen, doch der Eingang besaß kein Portal oder etwas Ähnliches. Stattdessen hingen die Ranken wie ein großer, grünen, wohlriechender Vorhang davor, der sowohl das Licht als auch Geräusche zurückzuhalten schien. Da rechts und links vom Gang keine Türen oder Durchgänge zu sehen waren, schloss Lucy daraus, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Rubin führte die drei Menschen auf den Eingang zu und hielt ihnen den Rankenvorhang zur Seite. Für einen Moment schloss Lucy instinktiv die Augen, da sie fürchtete, vom plötzlichen Licht geblendet zu werden. Sie waren so lange im Dunkeln gelaufen, dass sie befürchtete, ihre Augen ertrügen kein echtes Licht mehr. Doch sie wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Das Licht, das ihnen entgegen fiel, war heller und klarer als das der Laternen. Es blendete aber nicht im geringsten. Nun neugierig geworden betrat Lucy den Raum, schneller als Edmund und Eustace sich entscheiden konnten, ihr zu folgen. In der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Saals erhob sich ein riesiger Baum von sicher drei Stockwerken Höhe. Man hatte ihm den Platz gelassen, denn die Wände schienen mit dem ehrwürdigen Baum regelrecht verwachsen zu sein und das Dach des Saals war tatsächlich die Baumkrone, durch die seichtes, leicht grünliches Licht fiel. Die Luft in Narnia war schon für sich selbst genommen besser als alles, was Lucy je zuvor gerochen oder geatmet hatte, doch hier schien sie noch frischer und reiner zu sein. Staunend erkannt sie, dass die Ranken sich auch hier an den Wänden entlang wanden und sich am Baumstamm vereinten. Im ersten Moment glaube Lucy, dass sie zu dem Baum gehörten, doch so war es nicht. Viel mehr schien es, als würde das Vollmondkraut auf ihm leben ohne dass einer dem anderen schadete.

„Was für ein Baum", staunte Eustace mit großen Augen und offenem Mund.

Edmund schwieg nur und ließ den Eindruck au sie wirken. Die beiden Jungs hatten inzwischen zumindest soweit aufgeschlossen, dass Rubin den Vorhang wieder fallen lassen konnte.

„Er ist mehrere hundert Jahre alt", stimmte sie Eustace zu. „Man hat den Raum so gebaut, dass die Wände dem Baum nicht im Weg sind und eine Decke gibt es gar nicht. Man war wohl ein wenig ratlos, da es so aussah, als hätte es hier früher schon einen Raum gegeben. Aber fällen wollte man den Baum natürlich auch nicht. Das wäre nicht in Frage gekommen. Immerhin munkelt man, dass er noch in den alten Tagen gepflanzt worden ist."

Lucy betrachtet den Baum und versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob das möglich war. Es handelte sich um eine Linde, so viel erkannte sie schnell. Sie meinte zu wissen, dass noch zu ihrer Zeit so eine Pflanze eingesetzt worden war – allerdings nicht in einem Raum. Schließlich braucht sie Freiheit. Wie war es also wirklich gewesen?

„Ich glaube, ich weiß es", entfuhr ihr schließlich aufgeregt. „Wir haben so einen Baum gepflanzt, aber nicht in einem Raum sondern in einem Innenhof."

„In einem teilweise gepflasterten Innenhof", fiel es dann auch Edmund wieder ein. „Das könnte man mit dem Fußboden eines Raums verwechselt haben."

Rubin nickte ihm anerkennend zu und wieder bemerkte niemand, dass beide recht freundliche Gesichter machten.

Nachdem sie sich an dem Baum sattgesehen hatte, betrachtete Lucy den Rest des Raums. Sie war schließlich nicht hier, um die neue Bauweise von Cair Paravel zu bestaunen. Große, knorrige Wurzeln überzogen den Boden und zwischen ihnen waren aus viel Moos und Laub Schlaflager zurechtgemacht worden. Auf den ersten Blick sah es recht gemütlich aus. Im Hintergrund hörte man das friedliche Plätschern und Gurgeln von Wasser, das von einem großen, halbrunden Steinbrunnen ausging. Auf den Lagern aus Laub und Moos lagen die Heimkehrer und wurden von verschiedenen Wesen umsorgt. Eine Gruppe von Mäusen huschte durch den Saal und schien sich darum kümmern zu wollen, die Unterlagen noch bequemer zu machen. Dryaden und einige Waldtiere kümmerten sich um die Verletzungen und zwischen dem geschäftigen Treiben huschten immer wieder Menschen hin und her, die Essen, Decken und frische Kleidung brachte. Ein kleiner Schwarm von Vögeln trug mehrere Krüge mit Wasser durch den Raum und flatterte, sobald sie leer waren, damit zurück zum Brunnen um sie neu zu füllen.

Rubin machte einen besonders geschäftig wirkenden Dachs auf sich aufmerksam, der dann gefolgt von zwei Füchsen zu ihr gelaufen kam.

„Ich möchte euch Königin Lucy, König Edmund und ihren Cousin Eustace vorstellen", ergriff Rubin das Wort. „Königin Lucy hat angeboten, mit ihrem Heilelixier den Verletzten zu helfen."

Die drei Tiere schienen im ersten Moment gar nicht so recht begreifen zu wollen, was ihnen Rubin gesagt hatte. Dann fingen sie sich jedoch wieder und verbeugten sich tief.

„Es ist uns eine große Ehre, Eure Hoheiten", antwortete der Dachs, während die beiden Füchse aufgeregt nickten.

„Bitte zeigt mir, was ich tun kann", entgegnete Lucy lächelnd.

Sie fand die Tiere ungemein niedlich, behielt das aber lieber für sich. Manch einem gefiel es nicht, wenn man sie auf diese Tatsache hinwies.

„Natürlich, Eure Hoheit", versicherte der Dachs und wandte sich um, um wieder an seine Arbeit zu gehen. Die Füchse taten es ihm gleich, der rechte von beiden ließ jedoch ein wenig Abstand, so dass Lucy zwischen ihm und dem Dachs laufen konnte. Dass Edmund und Eustace ihre nicht folgten, weil Rubin die beiden zurückhielt und meinte, an dieser Stelle könnten sie im Moment nicht mehr tun, als im Weg sein, bemerkte sie in diesem Moment gar nicht.

Ihre Eskorte führte Lucy zuerst zu einem jungen Mann, der mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an eine der großen Wurzeln gelehnt lag und nicht so recht zu bemerken schien, was sonst noch um ihn herum vorging. Er hatte sich eine lange, tiefe Wunde am Bein zugezogen, von der sich nicht genau sagen ließ, ob sie von einer Klinge stammte oder ob er sie sich beispielsweise an einer beschädigten Planke zugezogen hatte. Eine der Dryaden hatte die Wunde gereinigt und wollte sie eben verbinden.

„Ist das Bein gebrochen?", wollte Lucy wissen und kniete sich zu dem Verletzten nieder.

Die Dryade schüttelte nur den Kopf und der junge Mann sah die beiden abwechselnd mit glasigem, müdem Blick an. Einen Moment war Lucy sehr besorgt. Doch bald stellte sie fest, dass er keine weiteren schweren Verletzung hatte und sein Leben wohl nicht in Gefahr war. Trotzdem musste seine Wunde versorgt werden, bevor sie sich entzündete. Entschlossen öffnete Lucy ihre Flasche und ließ einen Tropf des Elixiers auf die Verletzung fallen. Wie sie es von früher kannte, heilte alles sofort, als wäre da nie eine Wunde gewesen. Lucy lächelte dem jungen Mann, der sicher nur ein paar Jahre älter war als sie selbst, zu und er erwiderte das Lächeln, bevor er dem Ratschlag der fürsorglichen Dryade folgte und dem erholsamen Schlaf den Vorzug gab.

In der nächsten halben Stunde versorge Lucy noch mehrere der Verletzten. Keiner von ihnen schwebte in Lebensgefahr, doch die Schmerzen, die Erschöpfung und ein gewisser Kummer über das, was geschehen war, stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Eine besonders große Kopfwunde bereitete Lucy zuerst sorgen, doch nach der Behandlung sah der Mann sofort besser aus und wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wäre er sofort wieder aufgesprungen. Das Knurren einer äußerst resoluten Wölfin erinnerte ihn jedoch daran, dass diese Entscheidung nicht bei ihm lag.

Der schlimmste Fall unter ihren Patienten führte Lucy zu jemandem, den sie an diesem Tag schon gesehen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass der Mann Arr hieß und wohl das Kommando über diese unglückliche Fahrt gehabt hatte. Schon am Strand hatte er alles andere als gesund ausgesehen, doch jetzt wirkte er sterbenselend. Sein Gesicht hatte jede Farbe verloren und feine Schweißperlen bedeckten seine Haut. Angesichts dieses Anblicks fragte sich Lucy ernsthaft, wie er vor kurzem noch hatte stehen und laufen können. Aber manchmal war es einfach so, dass einen die Kräfte erst dann verließen, wenn man glaubte, es sich leisten zu können. Dann traf einen die Erschöpfung jedoch umso härter.

Ein Hase mit hellem Fell und dunklen Pfoten kümmerte sich um ihn. Das Tier stützte sich mit einer Vorderpfote auf der Schulter des Verletzten ab und zog einen nasses Tuch von dessen Stirn.

„Ich mach das schon", teilte Lucy dem Hasen mit und träufelte Arr ein Tropfen ihres Elixiers in den Mund. Im ersten Moment schien es, als wollte es gar nicht wirken. Seine Haut blieb blass und schweißnass und seine Augen geschlossen. Lucy begann schon, sich zu fragen, ob er mehr braucht. Bisher hatte immer ein Tropfen das bewirkt, was bewirkt werden konnte. Schließlich öffnete er aber doch die Augen und die beiden Menschen sahen sich einen Moment schweigend in die Augen.

„Besser?", fragte Lucy unsicher.

Arr nickte nur, während neben ihm, dort, wo Lucy nichts hatte sehen können, die kleine Mäusedame zum Vorschein kam. Sie war wohl die ganze Zeit über bei ihm geblieben. Ihr Gesicht sah ausgesprochen freundlich, wenn auch ein wenig bedrückt, aus.

„Sie werden doch sicher alle wieder gesund, oder?", fragte Li und deutete mit ihren kleinen Pfote in den Raum.

Obwohl sie diese Gewissheit natürlich auch suchte, schien die Frage oder besser gesagt die Antwort darauf nicht für sie gedacht zu sein. Eher schien sie zu beabsichtigen, Arr ein wenig zu beruhigen. Er brauchte nicht auch noch Sorgen.

„Ganz sicher", bestätigte Lucy. „Ich hatte hier eigentlich gar nicht viel zu tun."

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln schlich sich auf Arrs Gesicht, hielt aber nicht lange vor. Er war wohl zu erschöpft.

„Hat sich denn inzwischen etwas Neues ergeben?", wollte Lucy schließlich wissen. „Hat sich jemand erinnert?"

„Ich denke, wir haben uns ein ungefähres Bild von den Angreifern machen können", erklärte Li in einem fachmännischen Ton, als hätte sie ihre Leben lang nichts anderes getan, als solchen Geheimnissen auf die Spur zu kommen.


	6. Alte Freunde, alte Feinde und

**Kapitel 6: Alte Freunde, alte Feinde und eine bedeutungslose Geschichte**

Der graue Wolf, der sich nach dem Abzug der Kalormenen erleichtert auf den Boden geworfen hatte, gab nach wie vor ein leises, unbestimmtes Knurren von sich. Allgemein wirkten die noch anwesenden Palastwachen nach wie vor angespannt. Womöglich war es der allgemein schwierigen Situation geschuldet. Trotzdem kam Peter nicht umhin, ihre Beherrschung anzuerkennen. Seiner Zeit hatte er natürlich ähnlich disziplinierte Persönlichkeiten kennen gelernt aber auch einige ganz andere Beispiele. Noch dazu hatte sich der Kalormene eifrig bemüht, eben in jenen Wunden zu bohren, die noch bluteten und schmerzten. Das gehörte bekanntlich zum typischen Gebaren einer schwelenden Talrhon schien auf diesem Gebiet Erfahrung zu haben. Aletheias Reaktion wertete Peter eher als spontanen Entschluss, wie mit dem Problem umzugehen war, doch er hielt es für wahrscheinlich, dass sie auch zukünftig daran festhalten würde.

„So ein unhöflicher Mensch", beschwerte sich Jill und sah ernsthaft erbost aus.

Innerlich konnte er ihren Ausbruch nur belächeln. Er selbst hatte schon offensichtlichere Drohungen zu hören bekommen und wusste, dass Politik im Grunde nichts mit Höflichkeit zu tun hatte. Sie hatte auch sonst mit wenig zu tun außer damit, dafür zu sorgen, dass man bei jeder Gelegenheit seine gerade besten Karten auszuspielen und andere geschickt zurückzuhalten wusste. Aber woher sollte Jill das auch verstehen? Ihr Ausflug nach Narnia hatte mehr mit Überleben und Abenteuer zu tun gehabt. Und obwohl sie sich dessen vermutlich nicht bewusst war, konnte sie froh darüber sein. Peter gehörte nicht zu den Menschen, die sich unbedingt jeder sich bietenden Gefahr entgegen werfen mussten. Er wollte auch für nichts in der Welt auch nur einen Tag der zehn Jahre seiner Herrschaft im goldenen Zeitalter hergeben. Trotzdem hatte er sich an manchen Tagen in eine Schlacht oder wenigstens ein handfestes Abenteuer zurückgewünscht.

„Wann das nur alles wäre", entgegnete Aletheia. „Unhöfliche Menschen sind etwas, das man ertragen kann."

„Solche, die ihre Drohungen wahr machen würden, aber nicht", ergänzte Susan. „Das meinst du doch."

„Ich meine, dass Talrhon Blut geleckt hat – unser Blut. Und daraus schließt er, dass sein Feind, den er bisher immer fürchten musste, womöglich ins Wanken gerät", antwortete Aletheia, begleitet von einem ungehaltenen Wolfsknurren. „Es ist so eine Art sich unendlich wiederholende Geschichte. Er gehört zu denen, deren Stolz die letzte Niederlage noch nicht verwunden hat, obwohl sie inzwischen zwei Generationen zurückliegt."

„Aber er wird doch deswegen nicht angreifen, oder?", fragte Jill verunsichert.

Inzwischen hatte sich die Tür geöffnet und von einer Handvoll Bediensteter wurden ein Tisch, vier Stühle und schließlich nacheinander Teller und Schüsseln mit verschiedenen Speisen in den Saal getragen. Sofort vergaß Jill ihre Frage und ließ ihren Hunger die Oberhand gewinnen, denn dass sie Hunger hatte, sah man ihrem sehnsüchtigen Blick auf das Essen an.

„Leute wie Talrhon haben schon aus geringeren Gründen einen Krieg begonnen, wenn auch nicht er selbst", entgegnete Aletheia. „Aber wenn er klug ist – und Dummheit kann man ihm nun mal nicht vorwerfen – wird er erst einmal abwarten und auf eine noch bessere Gelegenheit hoffen."

Inzwischen war der Tisch aufgebaut und gedeckt und die eifrigen Diener hatten den Raum wieder verlassen. Jill sah sich noch einmal unsicher um, ob das Essen nicht doch für jemand anderen bestimmt sein konnte, saß dann aber doch schneller am Tisch, als sie je zuvor vor einer Gefahr geflüchtet war. Die narnianische Luft machte sie, wie es schien, nicht nur kräftiger und gesünder sondern auch hungriger. Susan beachtete die Mahlzeit gar nicht. Überhaupt schien sie wenig von dem, was um sie herum geschah, ernst zu nehmen. Peter hingegen nahm die Dinge mehr als Ernst und wollte deswegen kein Wort des Gesprächs verpassen. Trotzdem meldete sich auch sein Magen lautstark zu Wort und löste ein Mischung aus kichernden Menschen und amüsiert schnaufenden Tieren aus.

„Nur zu", forderte ihn Aletheia auf. „Es löst keines unserer Probleme, wenn einer von euch verhungert oder wenigstens vor Hunger nicht denken kann."

„Vielleicht sollten wir sicher stellen, dass es keine Gelegenheit gibt", meldete sich der Wolf zu Wort. „Wir sollten unsere Streitkräfte zusammenziehen, solange wir noch welche haben."

Peter dachte über diesen Vorschlag nach, während er sich eine Scheibe eines herrlichen duftenden Brots abschnitt, das so frisch war, dass es sogar noch dampfte. Einen Krieg anzufangen war nie eine gute Lösung. Vorbereitet zu sein hingegen schon.

„Und die Kalormenen zu allem Überfluss auch noch provozieren?", entgegnete Aletheia streng. „Abgesehen davon würden wir dem altem König Ott vermutlich den Schreck seines Lebens bescheren, wenn an seiner Grenzen plötzlich ein Aufgebot narnianischer Truppen aufmarschieren würde."

Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem Ausdruck, der nahelegte, dass sie nur mit Mühe ein angestrengtes Stöhnen unterdrückte. Peter konnte mit dem Namen Ott nichts anfangen, doch er wusste, dass die einzige Grenzen, an der es sich in dieser Situation lohnte, Truppen zu sammeln, die nach Kalormen geschickten werden könnten, die von Archenland war. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, es gab Archenland nach wie vor. Allerdings sah Peter keinen Grund, warum das nicht der Fall sein sollte.

„Was mich im einen wie im anderen Fall vor die unangenehme Aufgabe stellt, einen ausführlichen, erklärenden Brief nach Anvard zu schicken. Die Archenländer sollten ebenfalls gewarnt werden, sowohl vor dieser Krankheit, oder was auch immer es sein mag, als auch vor einem Tisroc auf Kriegspfad. Sollte es tatsächlich zur Auseinandersetzung kommen, sind sie die ersten und wehrlosesten Opfer."

Bedrückte Stille hielt in den Saal Einzug, der den grauen Wolf dazu veranlasste, seinen Vorschlag sehr schnell selbst als unüberlegt zu betrachten. Behäbig erhob er sich und fasste einen Entschluss. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir unsere Gäste im Auge behalten, bevor sie auf die Idee kommen, uns die Entscheidung über Krieg oder nicht Krieg abzunehmen."

Aletheia nickte nur leicht, woraufhin sich der gepanzerte Wächter zusammen mit seinen Kameraden auf den Weg durch das große Portal nach draußen machte. Als die Tür hinter dem letzten zugefallen war, herrschte wieder Schweigen. Peter und Jill waren ganz damit beschäftigt, das herrliche Abendessen zu genießen. Beide hatten schon fast vergessen, wie viel besser das Essen in Narnia schmeckte. Jill machte sich über eine duftende Pastete her, die man vermutlich durch den ganzen Saal hätte riechen können, wenn da nicht noch so viele andere Speisen ihren Geruch verbreitet hätten.

„Möchtet ihr gar nichts essen?", frage Peter, nachdem er so weit satt war, dass ihm auffallen konnte, dass weder Susan noch Aletheia bisher auch nur einen Bissen angerührt hatten. Wie es um Aletheias Hunger stand, vermochte er nicht zu beurteilen, doch dass es seine Schwester nicht ebenso eilig wie er selbst hatte, das reiche Angebot anzunehmen, wundert ihn sehr. Sie hatte die selben Dinge gesehen, gehört und verarbeiten müssen wie Jill und er und sie atmete die selbe, anregende Luft.

„Nein, mein Kopf ist so gefüllt, dass es für den Bauch auch noch reicht", antwortete Aletheia.

Dieses Argument musste Peter ihr zugestehen, denn es war ihm selbst oft genug so gegangen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es eher ungesund war – sowohl sich derart von seinen Sorgen stopfen zu lassen als auch sich deswegen eine Mahlzeit vorzuenthalten.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht", meldete sich Susan zu Wort. „ob das hier wirklich ist oder nur ein Traum aus all den wirren Geschichten, von denen ihr immer sprecht."

In letzter Zeit war es immer schwieriger geworden, mit Susan über Narnia zu sprechen. Meist tat sie es als Geschichten ab, die sie sich als Kinder ausgedacht hatten. Zugegeben, es war schon sechs Jahre her, dass die Letzten von ihnen – damals Jill und Eustace – Narnia betreten hatten. Doch keiner von ihnen hatte es vergessen oder gar verdrängt – keiner bis auf Susan. Im ersten Moment, im Schock ihrer unerwarteten Rückkehr hatte sie sich wohl wieder erinnert. Nun aber, da ihr wieder Zeit blieb, darüber nachzudenken, standen ihr erneut die Zweifel ins Gesicht geschrieben. Peter hatte in der Aufregung fast vergessen, dass sie sich fast nur noch für schöne Kleider, aufwändige Frisuren, Einladungen zu Empfängen und gut aussehende Männer interessiert hatte. Mit diesem Ausmaß an Erwachsensein konnte Peter nicht mithalten, auch wenn er schon lange kein Kind mehr war.

„Ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob du schläfst oder wach bist. Aber selbst wenn das ein Traum ist, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht wirklich ist", meinte Aletheia. Sie wirkte ein wenig befremdet von Susans Zweifeln, konnte sich aber ein Lächeln abringen, sich schließlich doch zu den anderen an den Tisch setzen und einen schönen, rotbäckigen Apfel aus der Obstschale nehmen um ihn Susan zu reichen. „Ich weiß nur, dass das wirklich gut schmeckt."

Sie legte den Apfel auf Susans Teller ab und nahm sich selbst noch einen, um eher unwillig hinein zu beißen.

Das Essen verlief ohne weitere Vorfälle. Man fühlte sich fast ein wenig beobachtet von der Präsenz der Geschichte Narnias und ihren Helden, die fast den gesamten Raum ausfüllten. Wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war, zu kauen und zu schlucken, berichtete Jill Aletheia in aller Ausführlichkeit von ihrer und Eustace' Reise nach Norden. Auch wenn ihre unvermeidlichen Kommentare für die eine oder andere Belustigung sorgten, war die Stimmung insgesamt recht ernst und aufmerksam.

Anschließend zog wieder Schweigen ein, in dem sich die vier Menschen spürbar unwohl fühlten. Es war nicht so, dass niemandem etwas eingefallen wäre, worüber er hätte reden können, doch keiner wollte eins dieser Themen ansprechen. Entweder waren sie zu unangenehm oder keine Antwort in Sicht. Also sahen sie sich mehr oder weniger ziellos um, während sich jeder noch einmal aus der Obstschale bediente. Jill wollte gerade in eine saftige Orange beißen, als ihr Blick an einem der Wandbilder hängen blieb. Es zeigte eine Gruppe von Menschen, die mit schwerem Gepäck eine Wanderung antrat. Im Hintergrund konnte man das Meer sehen und darüber die untergehende Sonne.

„Was ist da passiert?", fragte Jill und biss nun doch in ihre Orange.

Kurz zeigte ihr Finger auf die Szene und Peter betrachtete das Bild. Es folgte direkt auf die Eroberung Narnias durch die Telmarer und war die einzige Szene dieses dunklen Zeitalters bis zum Befreiungskrieg.

„Die verlorenen Krieger", erklärte Aletheia. „Obwohl die Flüchtenden nicht alle Krieger waren. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum diese Szene hier gemalt wurde. So weit ich weiß betrifft dieser Vorfall ausschließlich die Geschichte der Telmarer und nicht im Geringsten das Schicksal Narnias."

„Flüchtende?", wunderte sich Jill und schluckte geräuschvoll ein Stück Orange runter. „Wovor sind sie denn geflüchtet?"

„Traurigerweise vor ihren eigenen Leuten", entgegnete Aletheia nachdenklich. „Es muss kurz nach der Eroberung Narnias noch zur Herrschaftszeit Caspians I gewesen sein. Eine Gruppe von Kriegern, sowohl der eine oder andere hochrangige Befehlshaber als auch viele einfache Soldaten, hat sich gegen die Regierung aufgelehnt. Sie haben wohl einige sehr bedeutende, wohlhabende und einflussreiche Leute verschwinden lassen und den einen oder anderen Aufstand angezettelt."

Erneut wollte Jill von ihrer Orange abbeißen, sah dann aber davon ab und schloss den Mund wieder. Ihr Blick spiegelte das wider, was auch Peter durch den Kopf ging: Die Sache konnte eigentlich kein gutes Ende genommen haben, besonders, wenn man dieses Bild betrachtete.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, mir gefällt das Ende der Geschichte nicht", murmelte Jill unruhig.

„Ihnen hat es sicher auch nicht gefallen", stimmte ihr Aletheia zu. „Bewirkt haben sie jedenfalls nichts, denn bevor sie das konnten, wurden sie verraten und verhaftet. Eigentlich war ihr Schicksal damit besiegelt. Staatsfeinden drohte der Tod. Aber aus welchem Grund auch immer, es wurde ihnen eine Wahl gelassen: Sie konnten bleiben und ihrem unvermeidlichen Ende entgegen sehen oder ins Exil gehen – mit gerade so viel ihrer Besitztümern wie sie mit eigenen Händen tragen konnten."

„Was doch am Ende aufs Gleiche hinaus kommt", warf Susan eher uninteressiert ein.

„Vermutlich, ja. Die meisten der Abtrünnigen entschieden sich für das Exil und verließen mitsamt ihrer Familien, denen keine freundliche Zukunft in der Heimat mehr vergönnt gewesen wäre, das Land."

Peter runzelte die Stirn. Das schien tatsächlich nichts mit der Geschichte Narnias zu tun zu haben. Jedenfalls nicht direkt, auch wenn es vielleicht eine Gelegenheit gewesen wäre, hätten die Narnianen nicht kurz zuvor eine vernichtende Niederlage erleiden müssen.

„Was ist aus ihnen geworden?", hakte Jill nach, die ihre Orange inzwischen völlig vergessen hatte.

„Das weiß niemand genau. Einige erzählen, dass sie im tiefen, finsteren Wald von den bösen, wilden Kreaturen Narnias verschlungen wurden." Aletheia lächelte wie jemand, der eine absurde Geschichte erzählte. „Andere sagen, dass sie ihr Glück auf See versucht haben, vielleicht in der Hoffnung, eine unbewohnte Insel zu finden. Was, ehrlich gesagt, recht unwahrscheinlich ist. Sie durften nur mitnehmen, was sie tragen konnten. Woher hätten sie ein Schiff nehmen sollen?"

Betroffene Blicke wanderten noch einmal zu dem Wandbild. Auch wenn Peter nicht wusste, ob diese Menschen sein Mitleid verdienten, berührte ihn diese Geschichte.

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür brachte die vier Menschen zurück in das Hier und Jetzt. Zwei weitere Menschen, ein Mann mit weißen Haaren und weißem Bart, der sicher schon um die sechzig Lebensjahre mit sich herum trug, und eine Frau, höchstens fünf bis zehn Jahre jünger, mit aufmerksamem Blick und glatten, dunkelblonden Haaren, betraten den Raum. Aletheia erhob sich sofort von ihrem Stuhl und sah aus, als wüsste sie nicht, ob sie erfreut oder verstimmt sein sollte.

„Hier versteckst du dich also", sprach der Mann sie an.

„Ich verstecke mich nicht", gab Aletheia entschlossen aber in sanftem Ton zurück. „Ich kümmere mich um unsere Gäste."

„Gäste?", entfuhr es der dunkelblonden Frau. „Noch mehr Gäste."

„Wie es scheint", brummte ihr Begleiter. „Uns ist vorhin der äußerst erboste Tisroc von Kalormen über den Weg gelaufen, der fest entschlossen war, innerhalb der nächsten Stunden wieder abzureisen, da er nicht in einer Gesellschaft verbleiben wolle, die unter guten Manieren versteht, Gästen mit Invasion zu drohen."

Peter und Jill warfen einander teils ungläubige teils besorgte Blick zu, während Aletheia nur die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkte und ein wenig aussah wie ein bockiges Kind.

„Ich hab seine Hoheit lediglich darauf hingewiesen – wohlgemerkt nachdem er sein Bestes getan hat, Narnia, meine Familie und mich selbst zutiefst zu beleidigen – dass es längst eine Invasion gegeben hätte, wenn wir seinen Ansprüchen gerecht würden – anders gesagt: so wie er wären", erklärte Aletheia.

Der Mann runzelte kurz die Stirn und wirkte, als wollte er unbedingt etwas sagen, um sie zurecht zu weisen. Offenbar wollte ihm aber kein wirklich stichhaltiger Grund einfallen.

„Das Kind ist wie immer erschreckend ehrlich", amüsierte sich seine Begleiterin und warf einen interessierten Blick vorbei an Aletheia – die es offensichtlich nicht besonders amüsant finden konnte, als Kind bezeichnet zu werden – auf die bereits genannten Gäste. „Sieh an. Offenbar kümmerst du dich um ein paar besonders reizende Kinder. Welches Anliegen führt sie zu uns?"

Peter rümpfte die Nase. Offenbar war für diese Dame jeder ein Kind, der das dreißigste Lebensjahr noch nicht vollendet hatte. Er würde sich eine Beschwerde verkneifen. Aletheia hingegen schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Ein breites Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht.

„Ich fürchte, du verkennst die Situation, Ivara. Aber das kann man dir kaum vorwerfen", entgegnete sie, immer noch lächelnd und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Unsere Gäste sind Hochkönig Peter, seine Schwester Königin Susan und Jill Pole." Sie wandte sich nun wieder an die eben vorgestellten Gäste. „Ich darf euch meine Vater und seine Frau, Ivara vorstellen."

Die Reaktionen auf ihre Worte waren so unterschiedlich, wie man sie sich nur vorstellen konnte. Susan nahm das Gesagte mit dem bekannten träumerischen Gleichmut hin. Jill und Peter erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen, Peter allerdings nur, weil es eine Frage der Höflichkeit war. Der nun etwas unruhigen Jill stand die freudige Aufregung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Jill, welch eine unerwartete Freude, dich wieder zu sehen", begrüßte Rilian sie.

Die Orange war nun endgültig vergessen, als Jill sich hinter dem Stuhl vor kämpfte und auf ihren alten Freund zu stürmte um ihn zu begrüßen und ihn schließlich auch zu umarmen. Peter ging es etwas gemächlicher an und blieb neben Aletheia stehen, während er über Ivara nachdachte. Aletheia hatte sie die Frau ihres Vaters genannt, nicht ihre Mutter. Entweder waren sie also nicht verwandt oder verstanden sich nicht sonderlich gut.

„Deine Stiefmutter?", entschied er sich schließlich leise zu fragen.

„Ja, richtig. Meine Mutter ist vor fast fünfzehn Jahren gestorben", erklärte Aletheia.

„Das tut mir leid", bekundete Peter höflichst sein Mitgefühl.

„Muss es nicht", versicherte Aletheia. „Es ist lange her, wir haben den Verlust alle so weit verwunden, dass er nicht vergessen ist, uns aber auch nicht mehr belastet, und Ivara hat sich stets bemüht, die Lücke zumindest ein wenig auszufüllen, auch wenn es nicht das Gleiche ist."

Tatsächlich klangen weder Trauer noch Missfallen in ihren Worten mit. Die Dinge schienen gut zu sein, wie sie eben waren. Stattdessen schien sie sich von Jills und Rilians Freude über das Wiedersehen anstecken zu lassen.

„Dass wir uns noch mal wiedersehen, hätte ich nicht geglaubt", erklärte Rilian schließlich. „Du bist älter geworden aber in gewisser Weise auch noch die Selbe."

„Das Schicksal meint es in dieser Hinsicht wohl gut mit uns", bemerkte Peter. „Oder zumindest mit ihr und Eustace."

Jill verzog das Gesicht, als hätte man sie offen kritisiert. Allerdings schien sie zu gut gelaunt zu sein, um sich deswegen streiten zu wollen.

„Hochkönig Peter", wandte sich Rillian nun an seinen zweiten Gast. „Es ist mir eine Ehre und eine Freude."

„Ebenso wie mir", antwortete Peter. „Jill und Eustace haben viel und ausführlich von eurem Abenteuer berichtet."

Er nahm sich natürlich auch noch Zeit, Ivara standesgemäß zu begrüßen. Sie schien die Situation nach wie vor ausgesprochen unterhaltsam zu finden – auch wenn sie, ebenso wie alle anderen Anwesenden, von Susans mangelnder Beteiligung verwirrt war. Es machte jedoch niemand Anstalten, sie zu bedrängen.

„Wo ist Eustace?", wollte Rilian schließlich wissen. „Ich möchte sehen, was aus ihm geworden ist."

„Bei den Heimkehrern von der _Morgenröte_", erklärte Jill ganz unbedarft.

Rilians Blick wanderte fragend zu seiner Tochter, die schweigend auf das Fenster zum Balkon deutete. Gemeinsam mit Ivara näherte er sich dem Balkon und sahen nach draußen.

„Nur ein Schiff", stellte er unruhig fest und sah noch einmal aufs Meer hinaus, als müsste er sich vergewissern, dass er auch wirklich nichts übersehen hatte. Die freudige Wiedersehensstimmung war wie weggewischt oder gar, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

„Leider, ja", bestätigte Aletheia. „Beide Schiffe sind Opfer eines Überfalls geworden. Wir wissen noch nicht mit Sicherheit, was mit der _Helen_ geschehen ist, doch es scheint nicht, als würden wir sie je wieder sehen."

Niemand sagte ein Wort, doch durch jeden Kopf gingen Gedanken zu dieser Angelegenheit. Peter war es immer noch ein Rätsel, was geschehen und wer dafür verantwortlich sein könnte. Er hielt es auch nicht für sinnvoll, sich im Moment den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Sie konnten nichts Neues erfahren, bis die Dinge zusammengetragen und bewertet waren, die die zurückgekehrten Seeleute zu berichten wussten.

„Lasst uns morgen mit unseren Sorgen kämpfen", meldete sich Ivara zu Wort. „Heute sollten wir das unerwartete Wiedersehen genießen. Es ist schon zu spät, um noch etwas Bedeutendes zustande zu bringen."

Auch wenn es vor allem Rilian und seine Tochter eine gewisse Überwindung zu kosten schien, stimmten ihr alle zu. Die Zeit war erschreckend schnell fortgeschritten und Peter begann langsam, eine gewisse Müdigkeit zu spüren. Es war nicht die Art Müdigkeit, die einen befällt, wenn einem nach langer, harter Arbeit die Muskeln schmerzen. Viel mehr war es die Fülle an Ereignissen und Dingen, über die es nachzudenken galt.

„Ich werde wohl von sinkenden Schiffen, wunderlichen Faunen und in dunklen Wäldern verschwindenden Flüchtlingen träumen", verkündete Jill, als man sich darauf geeinigt hatte, sich langsam ins Bett zu begeben. Fragende Blick trafen sie.

„Arme Jill. Ich wollte dir keine Albtraumgeschichte erzählen", entgegnete Aletheia bedauernd und wandte sich an ihren Vater und ihre Stiefmutter. „Jill ist das Bild von den verlorenen Kriegern aufgefallen und ich habe ihr die Geschichte erzählt, so gut ich konnte. Wir haben uns gefragt, was dieses Ereignis wohl in einem Gemälde über die Geschichte der Narnianen zu suchen hat."

„Das kommt wohl darauf an, wen man danach fragt. Einige sagen, die Krieger und ihre Mitverschwörer hätten sich aufgelehnt, weil sie in der Besetzung Narnias eine unhaltbare Ungerechtigkeit sahen. Sie sollen überlebenden Narnianen geholfen haben, zu fliehen und zu überleben. Manch einer behauptete sogar, es hätte Pläne gegeben, das Land wieder zu befreien. Aber all das ist so lange her, dass es keiner mehr genau wissen kann. Inzwischen erzählt jeder die Geschichte ein wenig anders", erklärte Rilian.

Wenn die Dinge wirklich so lagen, hatten die Verbannten sich tatsächlich einen Platz in dieser gemalten Geschichte verdient. Doch es war niemand mehr da, den man nach der Wahrheit fragen konnte. Und selbst wenn, war es zu spät in der Nacht, um sich noch den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Die Betten riefen und keiner von ihnen verspürte ein großes Bedürfnis, sich dagegen zu wehren.


	7. Magie und Geister?

**Kapitel 7: Magie und Geister?**

Lucy lächelte fröhlich über die kleine Mäusedame, die ganz in ihrer Rolle als Rednerin der Stunde aufzugehen schien. Ihre kleinen Schnurrhaare wackelten mit jedem Wort hin und her und die kleinen Augen strahlten aufgeregt. Auch wenn Lucy durchaus glaubte, dass Li um den Ernst der Lage wusste, schien das Geheimnis um die Angreifer doch vor allem ein großes Abenteuer für solch ein kleines Tier mit gewaltigem Tatendrang zu sein. Womöglich lag dieser Abenteuergeist den sprechenden Mäusen im Blut. Die beiden, die Lucy bisher kennen gelernt hatte, waren jedenfalls zur Genüge damit gesegnet.

Erfreut bemerkte Lucy, dass auch Arr ein kleines, verstohlenes Lächeln über die Lippen kam. Ihrer Erfahrung nach waren Lachen und Freude an etwas zu haben die beste Medizin, die sich ein Genesender wünschen konnte. Die meisten ihrer Patienten dieses Abends waren zwar nicht schwer verletzt, doch Aufmunterung war genau das, was sie gebrauchen konnten. Wohin man auch sah, entdeckte man trübsinnige Gesichter. Einige der Männer schienen noch nicht so recht verstanden zu haben, dass sie wieder zu Hause und in Sicherheit waren. Und obwohl sie alle erschöpft aussahen, schien keiner von ihnen Ruhe zu finden. Vor Müdigkeit nicht schlafen können, pflegte ihre Mutter das zu nennen. Lucy selbst kannte dieses Gefühl nicht, denn wenn sie müde war, konnte sie auch schlafen. In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, was für ein Segen das war.

„Ja, und?", fragte Lucy die Mäusedame, die entgegen aller Erwartung nach ihrer Ankündigung nicht weitergesprochen hatten. „Was hast du rausgefunden? Wer sind sie? Piraten vielleicht?"

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", antwortete Arr stattdessen. Sein Gesicht hatte schon wieder einiges an Farbe gewonnen und auch seine Stimme ähnelte wie der eines lebendigen Menschen. „Jedenfalls nicht in der Art, wie wir sie uns vorstellen."

Li schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und erklomm eine der breiten Wurzeln, damit alle sie gut sehen und hören konnten. Allerdings hatte Lucy den Verdacht, dass es der kleinen Mäusedame auch sonst nicht schwer fiel, sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Es ist schon richtig, dass sie sich wie Piraten verhalten", begann sie ihre Erklärung. „Aber andererseits auch wieder nicht. Echte Piraten richten mehr Schaden an."

„Mehr Schaden? Wie viel mehr Schaden sollen sie denn noch anrichten? Sie plündern, was ihnen zwischen die Finger kommt und entführen arglose Leute", platzte es aus dem Hasen heraus, der auf seinen Hinterbeinen stand, die Arme verschränkt und die langen Ohren fast ein wenig ineinander verdreht hatte. Der Anblick sah zu drollig aus und Lucy kam einfach nicht umhin, zu grinsen, auch wenn das Thema bitter ernst war.

„Nun reg dich nicht gleich auf, Langohr", gab Li ebenso vehement zurück. „So hab ich das nicht gemeint."

„So hast du es aber gesagt", ereiferte sich der Hase auf und beugte sich leicht in ihre Richtung.

„Das kommt, weil du nie richtig zuhörst", beschwerte sich die kleine Mäusedame.

Im Grunde erschien es Lucy unmöglich, dass man mit solch großen Ohren nicht zuhören konnte.

Allerdings wusste sie natürlich, dass zwischen hören und verstehen ganze Welten liegen konnten und in diesem Fall ein Streitpunkt. Die beiden begannen zu zanken wie kleine Kinder, die sich nicht einigen wollten oder konnten, wer im Recht war. Es klang ein wenig, als hätten beide Übung darin. Obwohl der Hase, den Lucy noch recht jung einschätzte, über die kräftigere Stimme verfügte, wusste sich Li in diesem Streit hervorragend zu behaupten. Egal, was ihr an den Kopf geworfen wurde, sie wusste eine mindestens ebenso schlagkräftige Antwort zu geben und gelegentlich gelang es ihr sogar, dem Hasen einen Augenblick der erschrockenen Sprachlosigkeit abzuringen. Einige Minuten lang folgte alle Anwesenden diesem Streitgespräch und konnte sich einer gewissen Faszination nicht erwehren. Dann wurde es Lucy aber doch zu viel. Sie hatten wichtigere Dinge, über die sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen mussten.

„Könnten wir jetzt bitte weiter machen?", fragte sie also.

Ein wenig verärgerte es sie schon, dass die Streitenden ihren Worten keine Beachtung zu schenken schienen. Vielleicht hatten sie sie nicht einmal gehört. Allerdings konnte sie keinem der beiden ernsthaft böse sein. Der Anblick war zu liebenswürdig. Also sah sie hilfesuchend zu Arr, der zumindest Lis Temperament besser kannte. Der Seemann warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und streckte dann seine Hand nach dem Hasen aus, um ihm den Mund zuzuhalten.

„Sei so gut, Langohr, und lass sie weiter reden. Es ist wichtig", forderte er das aufgeregte Tier mit leiser, rauer Stimme auf.

Der Hase verfiel tatsächlich in Schweigen, auch als Arr die Hand wieder zurückzog. Es konnte aber keinem der Anwesenden verborgen bleiben, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, nicht weiter streiten zu dürfen, bis wenigstens irgendjemand zugegeben hatte, dass er im Recht war. Die kleinen Mäusedame reagierte ein wenig verstört auf die plötzliche Unterbrechung. Offenbar hatte sie völlig vergessen, was sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen und Lucy vermutete angesichts der Streitverlaufs auch, dass sie vergessen hatte, warum sie sich zankte.

„Vielleicht erklärst du uns einfach, was du gemeint hast", forderte Arr sie auf und tätschelte beruhigend ihren Rücken. Nun schien sich Li wieder zu fangen und zu ihrer alten Form und (man könnte fast sagen) Professionalität zurück zu finden. Noch leicht beleidigt wandte sie dem Hasen den Rücken zu und konzentrierte sich erneut auf die fremden Angreifer.

„Ich wollte damit sagen, dass die meisten Piraten plündern und brandschatzen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Diese Fremden tun das nicht. Sie bemühen sich, unbemerkt zu kommen und zu gehen und möglichst wenig Schaden anzurichten – abgesehen von dem, was sie stehlen. Bisher sind die Opfer, die sich nicht zur Wehr gesetzt haben, immer unbeschadet davon gekommen."

Lucy runzelte die Stirn und dachte über diese Erkenntnis nach. War es ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen, was Li berichtet hatte? Womöglich ließ sich mit diesen Leuten vernünftig reden. Andererseits zeugte es kaum von Vernunft, fremde Schiffe und Siedlungen zu überfallen, die Seeleute und Bewohner zu entführen und lebenswichtige Vorräte zu plündern. Nur die wenigsten Leuten taten das zu ihrem Vergnügen und mit denen war meist nicht zu reden. Wenn sie es taten, weil sie dringend brauchten, was sie stahlen, ließ sich diese Notwendigkeit kaum wegreden. Allerdings fiel es Lucy schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass jemand derart in Not sein konnte, dass er zu solchen Maßnahmen greifen musste.

„Aber sicher", meldete sich der Hase wieder zu Wort – diesmal mit nicht zu verkennender Verärgerung in der Stimme. Seine Pfote deutete auf die Heimkehrer. „Sie hätte sich alle ganz ruhig in eine Ecken setzen und sich ausrauben lassen sollen. Dann wäre niemandem was passiert."

„Das wäre wohl immer noch besser, als ein ganzes Schiff samt Besatzung zu verlieren", giftete Li zurück.

Lucy hatte eine ebenso energische Erwiderung erwartet, doch Langohr schwieg betreten. Er machte nicht den Anschein, als wäre er nun angetan von der Idee, sich vor den Angreifern zu verkriechen und auf ein wohlwollendes Schicksal zu vertrauen. Doch er schien auch Lis Argument nachvollziehen zu können und sogar recht betroffen zu sein.

„Das ist viel Wenn und Aber", ging Lucy also lieber dazwischen. „Und wir wissen nicht, was passiert wäre. Wir wissen ja nicht mal genau, was passiert ist."

Der Hase nickte nur mürrisch und ließ sich auf alle vier Beine nieder um sich anschließend auf einer der Wurzeln auszustrecken um hingebungsvoll zu schmollen oder zu grübeln oder auch beides auf einmal. Inzwischen wünschte Lucy, die beiden Tiere hätte das Gespräch nie auf dieses Thema gelenkt, auch wenn es sicher keine Absicht gewesen war. Arr wirkte, als hätte ihm der Gedanke an die _Helen_ einen Stich versetzt und erneut standen ihm die Schuldgefühle ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wahrere Worte wurden selten gesprochen, Eure Hoheit", stimmte Li ihr zu. „Darüber, woher diese Plünderer stammen, habe ich nichts in Erfahrung bringen können. Es ist alles sehr uneindeutig. Einige von ihnen haben beispielsweise kalormenische Krummsäbel getragen. Andere wieder Schwerter und Bögen, wie sie eher in Narnia oder Archenland gebräuchlich sind. Außerdem wurde von seltsamen, offenbar besonders robusten Messern gesprochen, deren Machart völlig unbekannt ist, die aber schon auf den Märkten der Inseln aufgetaucht sind. Auch ihre Kleidung scheint auf den Inseln gemacht zu sein."

„Das ist gar nicht so überraschend", befand Lucy. „Sie stehlen sich schließlich an verschiedenen Stellen zusammen, was sie brauchen. Und solange sie auf ihren Raubzügen Dinge verwenden, die sie nicht selbst gemacht haben, ist ihnen nur schwer auf die Spur zu kommen."

Alle Anwesenden nickten zustimmend und ehrfürchtig angesichts Lucys schneller und logischer Schlussfolgerung.

„Eine kluge Vorgehensweise", musste Arr eingestehen. „Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, eine Flagge oder ein Wappen gesehen zu haben."

Das konnte kein gutes Zeichen sein, fand Lucy. Genau genommen war es gar nichts und da lag das Problem. Wie sollten sie ohne einen markanten Gegenstand herausfinden, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten?

„Was das angeht, weiß ich zum Glück mehr", verkündete Li stolz. „Zumindest ein wenig mehr."

Sie zog ein Stück Papier unter der Wurzel hervor, auf der sie stand. Sorgsam entrollte sie es so, dass alle Anwesenden, auch der Hase, es betrachten konnten. Neugierig warf Lucy einen Blick darauf und erkannte eine Zeichnung von etwas, das sie für eine Flagge hielt. Im Hintergrund erkannte man oben den roten Himmel, wie er bei Sonnenuntergang gefärbt war und unten die dunkelblaue See, die das Rot des Himmels sanft widerspiegelte. Im Vordergrund war eine Insel abgebildet, die sich aber nur schemenhaft vom Hintergrund abhob.

„Ein paar der Männer haben wohl eine Flagge gesehen", berichtete die kleinen Mäusedame. „Und einer von ihnen hat das für mich gezeichnet."

„Kommt euch das bekannt vor?", wollte Lucy wissen und warf einen fragenden Blick in die Runde.

Schweigen antwortete ihr und alle starrten nur die Zeichnung an, als würde allein das dazu führen, dass sie sich in eine Land- oder Seekarte verwandelte, die den Weg zu den Angreifern wies. So einfach war es natürlich nicht. Das war es nie. Doch die Verlegenheit hatte sie für einige Augenblicke fest im Griff.

„Ich habe auf den Märkten und in den Häfen der Inseln schon viele Flaggen, Banner und Wappen gesehen, doch keins davon glich diesem da", erklärte schließlich Arr zum allseitigen Verdruss.

Im Grunde war auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen, dass sich die Dinge so einfach aufklärten. Diesmal würde es keine fertigen Antworten auf (fast) alle Fragen geben. Ein drückendes Gefühl breitete sich in Lucys Magen aus. Sie fühlte sich nicht unbedingt schlecht, doch sie hatte den Eindruck, sich um Narnia sorgen zu müssen. Da war auch noch dieser seltsame Zustand, der einige Narnianen befallen hatten. Beide Probleme machten einander nicht unbedingt einfacher. Allerdings war Lucy alles andere als hoffnungslos. Bisher hatte es immer einen Ausweg gegeben und sie war voller Überzeugung, dass Aslan sie erneut in das magische Land gebracht hatte, um eben diesen Ausweg zu finden. Und wenn es so war, würde er ihnen auch den einen oder anderen nützlichen Hinweis nicht vorenthalten.

„Ich dachte, es könnte ein guter Hinweis sein", murmelte Li.

Auch wenn sie bemüht war, nicht allzu niedergeschlagen zu wirken, konnte sie ihre Enttäuschung nicht völlig verbergen. Offenbar hatte sie in dieser Flagge ihren größten Triumph gesehen und dieser Triumph war drauf und dran, sich in Schall und Rauch zu verwandeln.

„Es ist ein guter Hinweis", versicherte Arr. „Wir müssen nur die richtigen Leute danach fragen."

Li nickte ein wenig optimistischer während sich Lucy im Klaren darüber war, dass die richtigen Leute in diesem Fall jeder oder keiner sein konnten. Wie auch immer die Dinge lagen, sie würden jeden Fragen müssen, den sie zu fassen bekamen. Wer konnte ein fremdes Hoheitszeichen besser kennen als Seeleute, die einen großen Teil ihres Lebens auf Reisen verbrachten? So gesehen wirkte es wieder ein wenig aussichtsloser. Doch damit wollte Lucy im Moment weder sich selbst den Kopf zerbrechen noch die anderen weiter verunsichern.

„Du weißt doch sicher noch mehr", stachelte sie Li lieber zum Weitersprechen an.

Die kleinen Mäusedame nickte und richtete sich wieder zu einer geraden Haltung auf.

„Nach allem, was ich bisher gehört habe, glaube ich fest, dass diese Fremden alles andere als Geister sind. Viel eher halte ich sie für ganz gewöhnliche Menschen, die es nur meisterhaft verstehen, ihre Feinde in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Jedenfalls können sie bluten und sterben wie die Menschen, die ich kenne. Von ihrem Blut haben sie schon etwas an den Klingen unserer Kämpfer zurückgelassen und einer der Männer hat mir berichtet, dass er einen der Angreifer tödlich verwundet hat."

„Wenn einer von ihnen getötet wurde, muss es eine Leiche geben", meldete sich Langohr vorsichtig wieder zu Wort und hob den Kopf, neugierig ob sein Gedanken vielleicht auf Zustimmung stieß.

„Ja, aber sie haben alle Verwundeten mit zurück auf ihr Schiff genommen, auch diesen", musste Li ihn enttäuschen.

Der jungen Hase wackelte kurz mit den Ohren und ließ den Kopf dann wieder auf die Wurzel sinken.

„Das bedeutet also, dass sie entweder sehr gründlich im Verwischen ihrer Spuren sind oder sich ernsthaft um ihre Verletzten und gar Toten sorgen. Ich würde letzteres annehmen, denn ansonsten wäre es einfacher und schnell gewesen, zumindest den Toten einfach über Board zu werfen", schlussfolgerte Arr.

Er schien aus der Möglichkeit, die Situation aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln betrachten und solide Schlüsse daraus ziehen zu können, wieder ein wenig Kraft zu gewinnen. Auch wenn Lis Erkenntnisse die Suche nach den Angreifern vielleicht nicht zum Besseren wendete, hatte sie zumindest diese erfreuliche Wirkung.

„Inzwischen kann ich mir auch gut vorstellen, warum viele sie für Geister halten", ergriff die Mäusedame wieder das Wort. „Jeder, den ich gefragt habe, hat sie als viel zu blasse, hagere Gestalten beschrieben. Kraft dürfte nicht ihre herausragende Eigenschaft sein. Sie bedienen sich wohl eher ihrer Schnelligkeit und ihres Geschicks, neben der Überraschung des Angriffs natürlich. Außerdem ist da noch der Nebel."

Lucy nickte leicht. Der Nebel war schon eine seltsame Sache. Diese Fremden konnten doch unmöglich das Wetter auf ihrer Seite haben. Konnte sie dermaßen mächtig sein? Es wäre natürlich nicht die erste Begegnung mit solch einer Kraft gewesen, doch diesen Gedanken verdrängte sie lieber.

„Auf den einsamen Inseln hat man uns berichtet, dass sich einige von ihnen angeblich unsichtbar machen konnten und noch einige andere scheinbar unmögliche Kunststücke beherrschten. Es könnte also durchaus sein, dass sie der Magie mächtig oder zumindest mit einem Magier im Bunde sind.", ergänzte Arr.

Das Drücken in Lucys Magen wurde stärker. Mit Magie war nicht zu scherzen und sie hatten auf ihren bisherigen Abenteuern in Narnia wirklich genug von Hexen und böser Magie gehabt. Lucys Meinung nach war schon eine Begegnung dieser Art mehr als genug, doch inzwischen hatten sogar schon zwei Hexen versucht, sich Narnias zu bemächtigen, eine zumindest mit zeitweisem Erfolg.

„Ich hoffe nur, die Leute irren sich", murmelte Lucy unruhig.

Niemand hatte den Mut, auf diese Äußerung zu antworten, doch ihnen allen stand ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie den Wunsch teilten.

„Eine letzte Sache ist da noch", unterbrach Li zur allseitigen Erleichterung das bedrückte Schweigen. „Wenn man allen Aussagen trauen kann, dann besitzen sie offenbar zwei Schiffe. Eins davon scheint, so hat man es mir zumindest erklärt, ein altes kalormenisches Handelsschiff zu sein, wie sie heute eigentlich gar nicht mehr auf See sind."

„Wenigstens in dem Punkt beweisen sie Anstand und Vernunft, wenn auch nicht gerade Geschmack", warf Langohr ein.

Li straft ihn mit einem beleidigten Blick und fuhr dann in ihrer Erklärung fort. „Mit dem zweiten Schiff, das wesentlich häufiger gesichtet wird, ist es ein wenig schwieriger. Einige sind der Meinung, dass die Konstruktion den Gepflogenheiten der Schiffsbaukunst aus der alten Zeiten in Narnia entspricht. Aber wiederum auch nicht völlig. Es ist aus dunklem, fast schwarzem Holz gemacht, mit schwarzen Segeln bestückt und an seinen Masten wurde die Flagge gesehen."

Obwohl sie es wohl niemals freiwillig zugegeben hätte, stand Li die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mit einer eher unwillkürlich wirkenden Bewegung war sie näher zu Arr gerückt.

„Ein schwarzes Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln unter unbekannter Flagge mit blassen, hageren Gestalten als Besatzung. Kein Wunder, dass die Leute sich fürchten und an Geister und finstere Mächte denken. Wer, der keine bösen Absichten hat, würde sich so zeigen?"

Darauf wusste Lucy keine Antwort, denn eigentlich war sie Arrs Meinung. Wer tat so etwas und warum? Das Warum würde sich nicht aufklären, bevor sie erfuhren, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten.

„Und das war alles?", fragte sie also nach.

„Ich fürchte schon", räumte Li unwillig ein.

Immerhin hatte sie doch einige Beobachtungen zusammengetragen. Noch ergab das alles kein Bild, das man zu einem großen Ganzen zusammensetzen und zurechtrücken konnte. Doch nun stand mit ziemlicher Sicherheit fest, dass sie es einfach nur mit Menschen zu tun hatten und nicht mit Geistern und anderen Kreaturen dieser Art. Dieses Wissen würde die Leute sicher beruhigen und ihnen zumindest einen Teil ihrer Angst nehmen.

„Was können wir jetzt unternehmen?", wollte Lucy wissen.

„Wenn Ihr mir die Bemerkung erlaubt, Majestät", entgegnete Arr vorsichtig. „Es ist spät und Ihr seht müde aus. Ich jedenfalls bin es und ich denke, dass es Li und Langohr nicht besser gehen dürfte. Wir sollten schlafen und uns morgen weiter den Kopf zerbrechen. Eine gut durchgeschlafene Nacht bringt immer wieder ganz neue Sichtweisen und Erkenntnisse zu tage."

Kaum hatte er seinen Namen in der Aufzählung vernommen, rückte der junge Hase sich selbst auf seiner Wurzel zurecht und schloss die Augen. Li reagierte weniger souverän, verstand aber ebenfalls, was von ihr erwartete wurde. Sie blinzelte kurz und gähnte anschließend herzhaft begleitet von der Anmerkung, wie lang dieser Tag doch gewesen war und dass es für so eine kleine Maus erhebliche anstrengender war, sich mit derart vielen Problemen auf einmal zu beschäftigen. Lucy gab ein leises Seufzen von sich. Arr hatte völlig recht. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und ihr Kopf war voll mit Gedanken, die alle auf einmal gedacht werden wollten. Ein wenig Ruhe und vor allem Schlaf würden ihr gut tun. Gehen wollte sie aber auf keinen Fall. Sie war gerade erst wieder nach Narnia zurückgebracht worden und fühlte sich trotz der bedrückenden Situation wie zu Hause in dem wiedererrichteten Schloss und unter den Narnianen. In ein eigenes Zimmer geführt zu werden, würde sie nicht aus Narnia heraus bringen, doch im Moment genoss sie die Gesellschaft viel zu sehr. Abgesehen davon gefiel ihr auch dieser Ort. Hier war es friedlich, lebendig und ganz und gar narnianisch. Kein noch so geräumiges Zimmer und kein noch so weiches Bett konnte schöner sein.

„Ich denke, hier wird sich irgendwo noch ein Schlafplatz finden, wenn es Euch nicht zu unbequem ist", schlug Arr ihr vor und Lucy erschrak ein wenig. Im ersten Moment fragte sie sich, ob er wohl tatsächlich ihre Gedanken lesen konnte. Dann fiel ihr aber ein, dass man ihr ihre Gefühle wohl nur wieder einmal ansah. Also lächelte sie dankbar und war mit dieser Lösung überaus zufrieden.


	8. Was Nichtssagen sagen kann

**Kapitel 8: Was Nichtssagen sagen kann**

Edmund folgte Rubin in eine abgelegene Ecke des Saals, direkt dorthin, wo der große Baum scheinbar übergangslos mit der Wand verschmolz. Womöglich war es gar nicht übergangslos sondern der Übergang nur durch die wuchernden Auswüchse des Vollmondkrauts verdeckt. Ob es tatsächlich im Vollmondlicht zu funkeln begann als hätte die Pflanze Sterne verschluckt? Nicht, dass Edmund besonders erpicht auf diesen Anblick gewesen wäre, aber in diesem Moment drängte sich ihm die Frage ganz von allein auf und mit ihr eine vage Vorstellung davon, welch einen Anblick die Ranken in solch einer Nacht bieten würden. Es musste ein beeindruckendes, ja geradezu magisches Schauspiel sein. Allein der Gedanke ließ Edmund fast erschaudern. Er hatte kein sonderlich warmherziges Verhältnis zu magischen Kreaturen – besonders zu Hexen nicht. Allerdings war es ihm in den letzten Jahren hervorragend gelungen, diese Tatsache zumindest größtenteils zu verdrängen und er sah keinen Grund, damit aufzuhören. Also bemühte sich Edmund, seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu lenken. Zuerst fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Eustace, der offenkundig nicht besonders gut damit umgehen konnte, nicht beschäftigt zu sein. Seine Miene wirkte grimmig und ungehalten, während er missgünstig vor sich hin brubbelte. Inzwischen mochte Edmund seinen Cousin – im Großen und Ganzen jedenfalls – doch am liebsten war er ihm immer noch als Drache gewesen. Drachen redeten nicht viel. Dass sie im Gegensatz dazu brüllen, beißen und Feuer speien konnten – was realistisch betrachtet wesentlich unangenehmer war – bedachte er in diesem Zusammenhang nicht. Hin und wieder wünschte er sich allerdings, er könnte dem Vorschlag folgen, den Reepicheep kurz nach ihrer Ankunft auf der Morgenröte gemacht hatte, und Eustace einfach „wieder über Board werfen", wenn auch jetzt im sprichwörtlichen Sinne. Dieser Moment war solch einer und deswegen blieb Edmund nichts anderes übrig, als auch seinen Cousin zu ignorieren und zu verdrängen. Die nötige Übung darin fehlte ihm nicht.

Es ergab sich also von selbst, dass sich Edmund, dem wohl bewusst war, dass er seiner kleinen Schwester in diesem Moment nur im Weg gewesen wäre, Rubin zuwandte. Sie hatte wenigstens den einen Vorteil, dass sie nicht nervte. Auch sonst schien sie nicht viel zu tun als zu schweigen. Im Grunde störte das Edmund nicht. Er hatte nichts gegen Menschen einzuwenden, die nicht viel sprachen. Er pflegt ja selbst nicht gern zu plappern und jede seiner Befindlichkeiten kund zu tun – im Gegensatz zu Eustace, der genau in diesem Moment zu den hörbaren Beschwerden übergingen. Mit Rubin war es aber anders. Sie war auf eine geheimnisvolle Weise still. Nichts an ihr bot auch nur den geringsten Hinweis darauf, ob sie wenig sprach, weil sie ihre Gesprächspartner nicht sonderlich schätzte, weil ihr irgendein Vorfall in der Vergangenheit das Sprechen ausgetrieben hatte oder ob sie es einfach aufgrund ihrer Arbeit nicht gewohnt war. Edmund war sich nicht mal sicher, warum ihn diese Frage überhaupt interessierte. Womöglich kam es nur daher, dass es im Moment das einzige Geheimnis war, das er ergründen konnte. Ein Teil von ihm war aber auch einfach nur beunruhigt. Oftmals hatten die Schweigsamen etwas zu verbergen. Es war immerhin möglich, dass sie mit den geheimnisvollen Vorgängen in Narnia etwas zu tun hatte oder zumindest mehr wusste, als sie verraten wollte. Oder sie bewahrte ein anderes, dunkles Geheimnis.  
>Oder es war einfach gar nichts. Edmund musste sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass vermutlich nur seine Fantasie mit ihm durchging und er einer harmlosen Person nicht vorhandene Geheimnisse und Verschwörungen andichtete, weil er einfach sonst nichts zu tun hatte und auch nicht wirklich wagte zu fragen. Warum eigentlich? Was war dabei? Mehr, als dass sie ihm sagte, sie wolle nicht darüber reden, und dann genauso wenig mit ihm sprach wie zu vor, konnte kaum passieren. Genau das war aber das Problem, befürchtete er. Also warum das Risiko eingehen?<p>

Ganz in Gedanken vertieft war Edmund entgangen, dass er Rubin beinahe automatisch gefolgt war, sie sich alle drei auf einer besonders herausragenden Wurzel niedergelassen hatte und er sie nun seit einigen Minuten anstarrte. Rubin starrte zurück und Edmund befürchtete, dass ihr gelingen konnte, was ihm im Gegenzug an ihr versagt blieb: mit diesem Blick das Innerste seiner Seele ergründen zu können. Abgesehen davon war es auch unhöflich, jemanden derart anzustarren.  
>„Wann ist die nächste Vollmondnacht?", fragte er also und beglückwünschte sich still selbst für den Einfall dieses Themas, das nicht völlig aus der Luft gegriffen wirkte.<br>„Übermorgen Nacht", antwortete Rubin gewohnt kurz angebunden.  
>Ihr Blick ließ nicht nach, nahm aber einen Hauch von Misstrauen an. Hatte sie seine Ablenkung durchschaut? Das wäre wirklich bezeichnend gewesen. Lucy hatte schon mehr als einmal angemerkt, dass es nicht zu seinen Talenten gehörte, subtil zu sein – oder auch sensibel, aber das war ein anderes Thema.<br>„Gut. Lucy möchte sich sicher die funkelnden Ranken ansehen", erklärte Edmund. „Sie findet das vermutlich wahnsinnig romantisch."  
>Rubin gab ein schnaufendes Geräusch von sich, dem er intuitiv nur zustimmen konnte. Möglicherweise war es ein schöner Anblick, doch was viele Mädchen an solchen Dingen so entzückte und sie veranlasste, es romantisch zu nennen, war ihm ein Rätsel.<br>„Nicht?", hakte er nach. „Du bist wohl nicht sonderlich romantisch."  
>Am liebsten hätte sich Edmund selbst geschlagen. Was war das für ein Satz gewesen? Und du bist nicht sonderlich höflich, von feinfühlig gar nicht zu sprechen, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Doch Rubin schien es mit Fassung zu tragen. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln und sie verdrehte leicht die Augen.<br>„Ich bin etwa so romantisch wie eine Kuhfladen", antwortete sie, als hätte man von selbst darauf kommen müssen. Edmund fand den Vergleich äußerst unpassend. Rubin war weder hässlich, noch schmutzig noch roch sie irgendwie unangenehm. Einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, ob sie überhaupt irgendwie roch, konnte sich aber an keinen markanten Duft aus ihrer Richtung erinnern.  
>„Ja, ich auch", versicherte er ihr und konnte sich ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wenn ihm Lucy das nächste Mal seine unsensible Art vorwarf, konnte er sich immerhin darauf berufen, nicht der Einzige zu sein.<br>„Tatsächlich bin ich einfach nur Realistin, was die meisten Menschen gern mit Ungeselligkeit und Zynismus verwechseln", erklärte Rubin und ihr stand ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie sich darüber ärgerte.  
>„Ja", konnte Edmund nur zustimmen. Er wusste genau was sie meinte, denn er hatte sich auch schon mehr als einmal im Leben unverstanden oder missverstanden gefühlt, selbst von seinen Geschwistern, die ihn doch eigentlich besser kennen sollten als jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt.<br>Es brauchte keine weiteren Worte um sich zu einigen, dass es nichts mehr zu sagen gab. Also saßen die beiden nur schweigend nebeneinander, gingen ihren Gedanken oder manchmal auch keinen Gedanken nach und ignorierten den sich hin und wieder beschwerenden Eustace, bis es Zeit war, schlafen zu gehen.


	9. Morgenmusik

**Kapitel 9: Morgenmusik**

Peter hatte so gut geschlafen wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Das Bett war weich, aber auch nicht zu weich und in den Kissen und der Decke hatte er sich gefühlt, als schwebe er auf Wolken. Durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster hatte eine seichte Brise den markanten Geruch und das sanfte Rauschen des Meeres hereingetragen und irgendjemand neben oder unter ihm schien Gefallen an einer leisen, friedlichen Nachtmusik gefunden zu haben – es war eine Harfe gewesen, wenn seine Sinne ihn im Dämmerschlaf nicht getäuscht hatten. Alles in allem war es ausgesprochen friedlich und behaglich gewesen, während sich die Strahlen des fast vollen Monds durch den kleinen Spalt des geöffneten Fensters, der nicht von Vorhängen verdeckt wurde, geschlichen und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass das Zimmer nicht völlig finster war.

Nun, am nächsten Morgen, fühlte sich Peter, als erwache er in der alten Zeit, in der noch alles in Ordnung gewesen war. Alles um ihn herum fühlte sich an, klang und roch wie damals und im ersten Moment wollte er sich nur in dieses Gefühl einmurmeln, wie in die herrlich weiche Decke, und nie wieder zum Vorschein kommen. Zu seinem Unglück erinnerte er sich aber bald, dass er sich nicht in dieser Zeit befand und dass die Dinge alles andere als gut standen. Noch dazu war die Morgenmusik nicht annähernd so angenehm wie die vom Vorabend. Es klang ein wenig so, dass man sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es ein Vogel mit Atemnot, ein Mensch mit Schmerzen oder eben ein Mensch war, der noch nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er gar nicht singen konnte.

Peter verzog genervt das Gesicht und befand, dass er zu alt war, um sich noch im Bett verkriechen zu dürfen, auch wenn die Möglichkeit verlockte. Mühsam befreite er sich aus der Decke und hatte schon wieder einen Großteil seiner Willenskraft eingebüßt. Nun musste es auch noch zum Aufstehen reichen. Es half ja nichts. Die Probleme warteten üblicherweise nicht, bis er sich aus dem Bett gequält hatte. Wenn er sich zu lange bitten ließ, kamen sie allerdings hin und wieder zu ihm. Mit dem, was darauf üblicherweise folgte, wollte er sich jedoch lieber nicht auseinandersetzen. Also erhob er sich endgültig und gab ein leichtes Seufzen angesichts der Katzenmusik von sich, die immer noch durch das Fenster herein tönte. Einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, einen der Bediensteten zu rufen und anzuweisen, dem irgendwie ein Ende zu bereiten. Aber eigentlich wollte er lieber noch ein paar Minuten für sich haben. Im Moment sah er einem wandelnden Toten vermutlich ähnlicher als einem lebenden Menschen. So zeigte sich ein König von Narnia fremden Leuten nicht – auch nicht der Dienerschaft in dem Schloss, das einstmals seines gewesen war. Noch ein wenig mürrisch entschloss sich Peter, die schnelle Weckmethode zu wählen. Er stellte sich vor einen der Vorhänge und zog diesen mit Schwung auf, sodass ihm die Morgensonne direkt ins Gesicht schien. Schnell stellte er fest, dass das nicht seine Lieblingsmethode war und niemals werden würde. Man musste ihr aber zugestehen, ihren Zweck hervorragend zu erfüllen, sodass Peter wach war und sogar mit sich und seiner Situation hätte einigermaßen zufrieden sein können, wenn da nicht dieser schreckliche Lärm gewesen wäre. Das Geräusch bohrte sich in seine Ohren und verursachte Kopfschmerz. Ob es hier vielleicht doch einen geheimen Folterkeller gab? Oder konnte sich der Hof von Narnia nicht einmal mehr einen Hahn zum Wecken leisten und hatte stattdessen dieses Was-auch-immer angeschafft? Nein, vermutlich nicht.

Nachdem er nun so weit wach geworden war, konnte er sich mit der nächsten Hürde des noch jungen Tages befassen. Zumindest hoffte er, dass der Tag noch jung war. Womöglich hatte er auch die erste Hälfte verschlafen. Müde genug war er gewesen. Die Zeit dafür hatte er wiederum nicht. Es ging nun also um die passende Kleidung. Hilfesuchend sah sich Peter im Zimmer um und stellte fest, dass auf einem kleinem Hocker vor seinem Bett ein Stapel mit Kleidern lag, die frisch, sauber und vor allem narnianischer aussahen. Darauf lang ein blütenweißes Stück Papier, das einmal gefaltet worden war. Wann genau war es jemandem gelungen, das in sein Zimmer zu bringen? Er erinnerte sich nicht, Besuch gehabt zu haben. Interessiert nahm Peter das Papier, faltete es sorgsam auf und sah darauf in einer feinen, sauberen Handschrift geschrieben, dass man ihn im kleinen Speisesaal zum Frühstück erwartete. Der kleine Speisesaal war natürlich nicht wirklich klein. Er war nur kleiner. Allerdings immer noch groß genug, um Peter darauf hinzuweisen, dass er Hunger hatte. Das Abendessen war alles andere als dürftig gewesen. Trotzdem beschwerte sich sein Magen lautstark. Also zwängte er sich ein wenig ungelenkt in die Kleidung. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht passte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die Sachen fühlten sich an wie für ihn gemacht, der Stoff war weich und angenehm leicht und roch nach frühem Morgen. Doch seine Arme und Beine hatten die gewohnte Beweglichkeit noch nicht wiedergefunden.

Immer noch nicht völlig wach machte sich Peter auf den Weg in den Speisesaal. Es herrschte schon rege Geschäftigkeit, wodurch er erneut unsicher war, ob er nicht doch den Morgen und vielleicht sogar den Vormittag verschlafen hatte. Er wurde von mehreren der Bediensteten angesprochen, ob man ihm weiterhelfen konnte, doch er lehnte jedes Mal mit der Begründung ab, er könne den Weg selbst finden. Nach einiger Zeit bereute er diesen Leichtsinn. Wie schon am Tag zuvor, musste er feststellen, dass alles irgendwie gleich aber auch irgendwie anders war. Susan hätte ihn vermutlich darauf hingewiesen, dass das die logische Folge daraus war, dass er zu stolz war, um sich den Weg zeigen zu lassen. Und sie hätte recht gehabt.

Es nahm also einige Zeit in Anspruch, ehe er sein Ziel erreichte. Eine gewisse Unruhe lag in der Art, wie sich die Leute auf seinem Weg benahmen. Der eine oder andere Blick wanderte wie seiner immer wieder aus dem Fenster und kam gar nicht am Anblick des Schiffs in Schieflage unweit des ansonsten friedlichen Strands vorbei. Deswegen war Peter umso erleichterter, als er den Speisesaal erreichte.

Offensichtlich war er spät dran, denn der Tisch war bereits gedeckt und einige Plätze besetzt. Sein Blick fiel auf Jill, die sich angeregt mit Rilian unterhielt. Wie es schien hatten sich die beiden immer noch viel zu sagen. Wären sie noch am Leben, hätte Peter so manch einem alten Bekannten aus Narnia auch viel zu sagen gehabt. Neben den beiden saß Ivara und beobachtete abwechselnd ihren Mann und dann wieder ihre Stieftochter, die auf der anderen Seite des Tischs saß, bei ihr Eliphias und Ebala. Keiner der drei machte ein sonderlich fröhliches Gesicht und die Bärin wirkte erschöpft – nicht unbedingt körperlich aber an der Grenze ihrer inneren Stärke.

Seine Geschwister konnte er nirgends entdecken. Allerdings argwöhnte er, dass zumindest Lucy bei den Heimkehrern geblieben war und sich auch jetzt noch um sie kümmern wollte.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte ihn Jill und grinste aufgeregt.

Sie schien sich pudelwohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen, noch mehr als Peter selbst, wenn er sich in Narnia befand. Einen Moment beneidete er sie um das Talent, die anstehenden Probleme verdrängen zu können. Gern hätte er ein Lächeln erwidert, aber dazu schmerzte sein Kopf noch zu sehr. Lächeln machte es schlimmer.

„Nicht so gut, wie es scheint", erkannte Aletheia und deutete auf den Stuhl neben sich. „Setz dich doch und iss etwas. Das hebt die Stimmung."

Sie wirkte nicht, als hätte es ihre Stimmung verbessert. Trotzdem wäre es ausgesprochen unhöflich und noch nutzloser gewesen, einfach stehen zu bleiben und durch den Raum zu starren. Peter setzte sich also auf den angebotenen Platz.

„Die Morgenmusik war … nervtötend", erklärte er und hielt Ausschau, womit er das Frühstück beginnen konnte. Mehrere gequälte Gesichter bestätigten seine Meinung. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was das war."

„Wer das war", korrigierte Ivara betont ernsthaft.

Peter warf ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu. Im Grunde hatte er den Gedanken, dass ein Mensch solche Geräusche von sich geben konnte, bereits hinter sich gelassen und angefangen, über verschiedene Tiere und Gegenstände nachzudenken.

„Du erinnerst dich sicher noch an den Möchtegernfischer von gestern", ergriff Aletheia wieder das Wort und Peter nickte nur. „Heute ist er wohl der Meinung, ein Sänger zu sein."

Natürlich erinnerte er sich an die seltsame Gestalt, die sich fast aus dem Fenster gestürzt hatte. Ob man ihn wohl nicht zum Schweigen bringen konnte? Das hielt doch kein Mensch aus. Trotzdem zuckte er nur kurz mit den Schultern. Es kostet auch keine Mühe, herauszufinden, dass alle anderen seiner Meinung zu sein schienen.

Abschätzend sah sich Peter im Kreis der Anwesenden um und traf nur auf Schweigen. Ohne Zweifel hatten sie alle gerade wichtige Angelegenheiten besprochen und er sah keinen Grund, damit nicht fortzufahren.

„Ich habe euch unterbrochen", stellte er unbehaglich fest.

Aletheia nickte zustimmend, wirkte aber nicht im Geringsten, als hätte sie etwas gegen diese Unterbrechung einzuwenden. „Wir haben versucht, eine Lösung für die nicht mehr zu verdrängenden Probleme zu finden. Da wäre zum Einen diese seltsame Krankheit und zum Anderen der unerwünschte Besuch."

„Die Kalormenen sind ein Problem?", hakte Peter nach.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie Ebala ihr Gewicht unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere verlagerte. Für sie war es offensichtlich ein Problem und er zweifelte nicht im Geringsten daran, dass sie es ihren Gastgebern nicht leicht machen würden. Eine gute alte Feindschaft wollte angemessen gepflegt werden. Aber ein Problem?

„Sie machen ein wenig Mühe", erklärte Rilian und seinem Tonfall war zu entnehmen, dass er sich gewählt ausgedrückt hatte.

Ein leises Seufzen war von Aletheia zu hören, das nahe legte, dass sie mit dieser Einschätzung alles andere als zufrieden war. Ebala knurrte fast tonlos, bemühte sich aber sichtlich um Beherrschung, während auf Ivaras Gesicht ein leichtes Lächeln lag. Sie schien das alles eher unterhaltsam zu finden und nicht den nötigen Ernst aufzubringen. Andererseits war das wohl auch nicht ihre Aufgabe.

„Um es in klare Worte zu fassen: Sie sind im Weg", meinte Aletheia sachlich. „Sie neigen dazu, ihre Nase ausgerechnet in die Angelegenheiten zu stecken, die sie am wenigsten angehen sollten. Und wenn ihnen bewusst wird, wie sehr uns diese unerklärliche Krankheit schwächt und noch schwächen könnte, ist das eine Gefahr für uns."

Dieser Argumentation konnte Peter nur folgen. Trotzdem galt dem unerwünschten Besuch seine geringste Sorge. Man konnte ihn auf Abstand halten, wenn es nötig wurde. Von Krankheiten und plündernden Piraten war das nicht zu behaupten.

„In diesem Fall ist zu viel Ehrlichkeit Fehl am Platz", wand Rilian ein.

„Warum?", platzte Jill dazwischen. „Es ist einfach nur die Wahrheit."

„Selbst oder vielleicht gerade die Wahrheit ist mit Vorsicht zu behandeln", bekam sie zur Antwort. „Sie kann zu unerwünschten Problemen führen."

„Aber wenn die Probleme machen, dann sollten wir sie einfach wieder nach Hause schicken", beschloss Jill.

Wenn es nur so einfach gewesen wäre, dann hätte Peter das eine oder andere Mal auch zu diesem Mittel gegriffen. Aber so einfach war nun mal nicht und man musste gut abwägen, wie höflich man zu seinen Gästen sein wollte. Abgesehen davon erwartete man schließlich auf Besuch in einem fremden Land ebenso höflich behandelt zu werden, auch wenn man in einer schwierigen Angelegenheit kam. Wie leicht es doch war, all diesen Aufwand zu vergessen, wenn man nur lange genug fern davon war.

„Und riskieren, sie so weit zu reizen, dass wir bald in einen Krieg verwickelt werden?", führte Rilian den Gedanken weiter. „Abgesehen davon gehört es sich nicht, sich Gästen gegenüber so zu benehmen."

„Aber sie haben es doch verdient", protestierte Jill.

„Darum geht es nicht ..."

Interessiert folgte Peter dem Gespräch und konnte beide Standpunkte aufs Beste nachvollziehen. Auf Aletheias Gesicht legt sich eine kleines Lächeln, dem er nur mit einem verwunderten Blick begegnen konnte. Fröhlich und aufgeheitert ließ es sie nicht wirken, nur ein wenig amüsiert.

„Das war ich vor zehn Jahren", erklärte sie und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Jill. „Ich war ein entsetzliches Kind."

Im Nachhinein schien sie das eher belustigend zu finden.

„Womöglich ereilt dich die gerechte Strafe dadurch, dass du selbst so ein Kind bekommst", schlug Peter vor.

Aletheia nickte leicht und schien darüber nachzudenken, ob ihr dieser Gedanke gefiel oder nicht. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war nicht zu deuten.

„Gibt es etwas Neues zu berichten?", fragte Peter schließlich, nachdem eine Weile Schweigen geherrscht hatte.

Sie hatten nach der Lösung für verschiedene Probleme gesucht, doch niemand war dazu gekommen, ihm mitzuteilen, ob sie diese Lösungen auch gefunden hatten.

„Nichts, das auch nur die Worte wert wären", antwortete Eliphias.

Zu seinem Verdruss, wie nicht zu übersehen war. Erst jetzt schenkte Peter einem Stapel Schriftstücke seine Aufmerksamkeit, der vor dem Kapitän auf dem Tisch lag. Bisher hatte er sie nur nebenbei zur Kenntnis genommen und nicht für bedeutend genug befunden.

„Im Moment versuche ich, Eliphias dazu zu bringen, sich zu setzen und dort nicht rumzustehen, als müsste er sich davor fürchten, von irgendjemandem hier gefressen zu werden. Tatsächlich besitzt er zu viel von dem, was viele Leute Anstand nennen und begnügt sich lieber damit, sich weiter für ein Unglück zu grämen, an dem ihn keinen Schuld trifft", erklärte Aletheia. „Davon abgesehen haben sich einige Dinge aus den Ladelisten unserer Handelsschiffe und anderen Handelsdokumenten ergeben."

Sie reichte Peter den Stapel mit den Pergamenten während Eliphias unentschlossen wirkte. In ihm schien der Kampf zwischen dem, was Aletheia seinen Anstand genannt hatte, und dem Bedürfnis, sich auf die erneute Aufforderung hin endlich zu setzen, zu toben. Allerdings machte er keine Anstalten, dem Bedürfnis nachzugeben.

Interessiert betrachtete Peter die Aufzeichnungen und hatte das Frühstück längst vergessen. Sein erster Blick wanderte über die säuberliche Auflistung eingekaufter Ware. Daran gab es anfangs wenig Bemerkenswertes. Sie reichten über Monate zurück und gaben Art, Menge und Preis der Ware sowie den Händler an. Erst auf den neusten Listen fand sich eine Abweichung, die kurz vor den ersten Erkrankungsfällen datiert war.

„Ein neuer Händler", stellte Peter schlicht fest.

„Mit einigen neuen, ein wenig exotisch anmutenden Waren", ergänzte Aletheia und sprach weiter, bevor Eliphias, der offensichtlich etwas zu sagen hatte, zu Wort kommen konnte. „Seine Reputation wurde ausführlich überprüft. Er hat einen hervorragenden Ruf, selbst unter den Händlern, die in Konkurrenz mit ihm stehen. Es gab keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass man ihm nicht vertrauen könnte."

Sollte darin die Ursache liegen? In der Ware eines neuen Händlers? Warum sollte dieser Mann verdorbene oder ungenießbare Waren verkaufen und damit früher oder später seinen eigenen Ruf schädigen.

„Könnte es ein Versehen gewesen sein oder eine Unachtsamkeit?", schlug Peter vor.

„Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass während des Transports sorgsam auf die Waren, vor allem die essbaren, Acht gegeben wurde. Was den Händler angeht, können wir natürlich nichts ausschließen", antwortete Aletheia.

Das war eben die Antwort, die sie keinen Schritt weiter brachte. Die Liste war voll mit Dingen, die man sofort essen oder zum Zubereiten von Speisen verwenden konnte. Auf diese Weise verbreitete sich eine Krankheit oder Vergiftung schnell und ungewöhnliche Speisen und Zutaten lockten viele Leute.

„Die einzige Möglichkeit ist also, den Händler zu befragen", stellte Peter fest.

Ob das zum Erfolg führen würde, war fraglich. Sollte der Händler selbst verdorbene Ware eingekauft haben, wusste er vielleicht nichts darüber. Wenn er böse Absichten hatte, würde er sie natürlich nicht frei heraus gestehen. Die erste logische Maßnahme, wie Susan sicher festgestellt hätte, war aber, zunächst einmal zu fragen. In den meisten Fällen kostet das nichts als die Zeit, die es brauchte.

„Zum Einen das", bestätigte Aletheia und legte den Stapel mit Aufzeichnungen dort hin zurück, woher sie ihn vorher genommen hatte. „Allerdings will jede weitere Reise wohl überlegt sein. Es darf nicht noch ein Schiff verloren gehen. Daneben muss dafür gesorgt werden, dass die bereits im Land verteilten Waren zurückgeholt werden und niemand mehr davon essen kann. Das löst unser Problem womöglich nicht, dürfte aber seine Ausbreitung verhindern."

Peter nickte zustimmend und griff unbewusste in die Obstschale die in seiner Nähe stand. Er hatte einen Apfel gegriffen, den er nun nachdenklich anstarrte. Konnte etwas wie das die Ursache ihres Problems sein? Es schien ihm fast unglaublich.


	10. Aslans Geschenke

Kapitel 10: Aslans Geschenke

Es war die zweite Nacht, seitdem sie sich wieder in Narnia befanden, als Lucy unvermittelt erwachte. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum, denn sie hatte keinen Traum, weder einen schlechten noch einen guten, gehabt. Alles wirkte vollkommen friedlich in dem großen, prächtigen Zimmer, das man ihr gegeben hatte. Zu gern hätte sie noch eine Nacht unter dem Baum in Gesellschaft der Heimkehrer verbracht, doch Edmund hatte so lange darauf bestanden, dass sie das Zimmer annahm, bis Lucy jeden Widerstand aufgegeben hatte. Wenn er es nur wollte, konnte er noch hartnäckiger sein als sie. Doch wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war – und darum bemühte sie sich stets – empfand sie Edmunds fürsorgliche Art, sobald diese sich einmal zeigte, als ausgesprochen rührend. Wenn sie bedachte, wie lange das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen bestenfalls schwierig gewesen war.

Ihre Gedanken hatte wenig Zeit, in Erinnerungen abzuschweifen, denn schnell packte sie das drängende Gefühl, dass sie an einem anderen Ort erwartet wurde. Es war das selbst Gefühl, mit dessen Hilfe sie schon oft den richtigen Weg in Narnia gefunden hatte. Deshalb zögerte sie keinen Moment. Der fast volle Mond schien durch die leichten Vorhänge auf ihr Bett als wollte er ihr helfen, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Müde aber entschlossen erhob sich Lucy und schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe. Lieber wäre sie ohne gegangen, denn wie es manchmal so war, fühlten sie sich zu eng an. Doch über die Böden in Cair Paravel ging man besser nicht ohne Schuhe, wenn man nicht vor hatte, krank zu werden. Um mehr als ihre Schuhe kümmerte sie sich nicht, denn sie hatte es eilig. Und sicher hatte der, wem auch immer sie unterwegs begegnen würde, schon Menschen in Nachthemden herumlaufen sehen. Sie vermutete auch durchaus, dass ihr dieses Verhalten später unangenehm sein könnte, denn so benahm sich eine Königin von Narnia nicht. Doch im Moment spielte das keine Rolle. Sie musste dem stummen Ruf folgen.

Anders als vermutet fand sie sich auf dem Weg durch das Schloss völlig allein wieder. Keine Menschenseele, auch kein Tier oder magisches Geschöpf begegnete ihr und nirgends war ein Laut zu hören. Die ersten Schritte tat Lucy, ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Womöglich war es in diesem Teil des Schlosses immer so still. Man musste schließlich Rücksicht auf die Schlafenden nehmen, auch auf die, die womöglich nicht solch einen tiefen Schlaf hatten. Trotzdem hatte es etwas Unheimliches an sich. Lucy mochte es nicht sonderlich, allein zu sein. Und es schwebte das Gefühl, dass die Dinge nicht der Realität entsprachen, über all diesen Eindrücken. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass sie verschlafen war. Die Welt sah anders aus durch müde Augen.

Es änderte sich wenig, egal wie weit Lucy lief. So viele Minuten – sie glaubte zumindest, dass es nur Minuten waren – vergingen in eintöniger Stille, dass es sich wie Stunden anfühlten und die Welt immer substanzloser zu werden schien. Natürlich waren es immer noch die kunstvoll verzierten Wänden von Cair Paravel, die sie matt im Mondlicht anstarrten. Dort draußen lag auch noch das graue Meer, das in dieser ruhigen Nacht kaum eine Welle schlug. Lucy fürchtete sich nicht wirklich. Sie fand es nur seltsam. Außer ihr schien es nur noch eins zu geben: dieses seltsame Kraft, die sie zog. Sie zog nicht mit Gewalt an dem Mädchen sondern schien nur eine Führung sein zu wollen. Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln erfasste sie, als würden tausende von Ameise aufgeregt über ihre Haut marschieren. Nun war sie sich absolut sicher. In dieser Nacht würde sich etwas von großer Wichtigkeit ereignen. Geradezu schicksalhafte Dinge würden ihren Lauf nehmen und sie in ein neues Abenteuer verstricken. Das Gefühl hatte Lucy bald so gepackt, dass sie ihre Verwunderung und Verunsicherung völlig vergaß. Natürlich wollte sie sich nicht in Gefahren verwickeln lassen. Ihr Wohl und noch viel mehr das ihrer Geschwister und Freunde war ihr wichtig. Gegen ein Abenteuer hatte sie aber nichts einzuwenden, denn es würde zu Narnias Bestem sein, daran gab es keine Zweifel für sie. Ein Hauch von Vorsehung lag in der Luft und das aufgeregte Mädchen konnte es nicht erwarten, zu erfahren, was vor sich ging.

Deshalb war sie gar nicht verwundert, als ihr Weg sie schließlich zum Saal der Geschichten führte, jedem ehrwürdigen Raum, der von den großen Momenten der Vergangenheit in liebevoll gestalteten Bildern zu jedem Besucher sprach. Natürlich nahm sie eigentlich nicht wahr, wohin es sie verschlagen hatte. Nicht wirklich, jedenfalls, und erst recht nicht bewusst. Was spielte es auch für eine Rolle? Was auch immer sie gezogen hatte, wusste genau, wohin und aus welchen Grund. Sie konnte sich also gar nicht erinnern, die Tür berührt und geöffnet zu haben, als sie schon den Raum betreten hatte. Eine seltsamer, friedlicher Schimmer von Magie erfüllte ihn und hätte Lucy vermutlich glauben lassen, dass die Bilder auf den Wänden trotz der Dunkelheit taghell wirkten und klar erkennbar waren, wenn sie sie nur zur Kenntnis genommen hätte. Tatsächlich sahen ihre Augen aber nichts, als das große, erhabene Geschöpf, das wie eine Statue aus sanfter Macht, geduldiger Friedfertigkeit und ehrwürdiger Unantastbarkeit im Zentrum des Saals stand und Lucy mit einem Blick begrüßte, der sich vor langer Zeit zusammen mit einem warmen Gefühl des Wohlbehagens in ihre Seele eingeprägt hatte. Plötzlich schien alles einen Sinn zu ergeben. Wer sonst konnte es gewesen sein? Welches andere Wesen hätte sie mit solcher Kraft zu sich rufen können? Ein Gefühl tiefer Freunde erfüllte Lucy und ein Lächeln begann über ihr ganze Gesicht zu strahlen und den Mond draußen vor dem Fenster verblassen zu lassen.

„Aslan!", rief sie und stürmte ohne auch nur einen Moment nachzudenken auf den großen Löwen zu. Ihre Arme schlangen sich fest, aber nicht zu fest, um seinen Hals und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem wundervoll weichen Fell. Auch wenn sie keins mehr war – und das spürte sie deutlicher als alle anderen um sie herum – fühlte sie sich in diesem Moment wieder wie das kleine Kind, das damals zum ersten Mal Narnias Boden betreten hatte und sie genoss diesen Augenblick, der ganz ihr gehörte. Selbst wenn die Welt untergehen wollte, konnte sie ihr dieses Gefühl nicht nehmen.

Wieder schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, ehe Lucy bereit war, sich aus diesem Moment zu lösen. Aufgeregt beendet sie die Umarmung und gewann ein wenig Abstand, um einen Blick in die klugen Löwenaugen werfen zu können. Die Fragen, die sich nun langsam wieder in ihr Bewusstsein schlichen, machten ihr die Trennung einfacher. Wie und Warum waren wohl die wichtigsten und würden alle anderen beantworten.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst", gab Lucy freimütig zu.

Und es war die Wahrheit. Obwohl sie sich, seit Edmund, Eustace und sie von ihrem Abenteuer auf der Morgenröte zurück waren, an den Gedanken, nie wieder zurückzukehren, gewöhnt hatte, hatte ihr all das gefehlt. Sie hatte ihre alten Freunde vermisst, ihre neuen, Narnia selbst und am meisten wohl Aslan. Der warme Blick des Löwen erfasst sie erneut und verwandelte ihr aufgeregtes Lächeln in ein ruhiges, zufriedenes. Nun würde sich sicher alles erklären.

Erst jetzt wurde Lucy bewusst, dass sie nicht allein mit Aslan im Saal der Geschichten war. Noch im Nachhinein war sie der festen Überzeugung, sonst niemanden gesehen zu haben, als sie den Saal betreten hatte. Tatsächlich entdeckte sie nun ihre Geschwister, die dicht beieinander vor der Tür zum Balkon standen. Susan hielt ein wenig mehr Abstand von Peter und Edmund als die beiden zueinander und wirkte ausgesprochen misstrauisch. Sie schien noch immer nicht akzeptiert zu haben, dass sie in keinem seltsamen Traum gefangen war. Einige Schritte von den drei entfernt erkannte Lucy Rilian und Aletheia, denen das Unbehagen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, das man empfand, wenn man musste, dass ein Unheil drohte. Im ersten Augenblick konnte Lucy kein Verständnis dafür aufbringen. Sie war zu glücklich. Dann begriff sie aber, das nicht alles gut war. Wie schon Aletheia bei ihrer ersten Begegnung festgestellt hatte, war der Grund für die Rückkehr der Geschwister offenkundig eine Bedrohung für Narnia. Der Nächste in der Runde machten ein noch verdrießlicheres Gesicht. Eliphias stand unter dem Herrscherstammbaum, dessen Verzweigungen sich sich bis zur Decken hinauf rankten, und wartet mehr oder weniger geduldig in Gesellschaft der kleinen Mäusedame Li und des knurrigen Wolfs Cato. In einer finsteren Ecke, sodass man sie leicht übersehen konnte, hatte sich Rubin versteckt. Dass sie glaubte, nicht in diese Runde zu gehören, war offensichtlich.

Der Moment des Schweigens fand ein unsanftes Ende, als sich die Tür öffnete und Jill und Eustace zum Vorschein kamen. Das pure Erstaunen ließ sie in der Tür innehalten und sich fragend umsehen. Vermutlich hatten sie ebenso wenig Gesellschaft erwartet wie Lucy.

„Kommt nur herein", forderte Aslan sie auf.

_Und schließt die Tür hinter euch_, hätte dieser Satz fortgesetzt werden müssen. Doch es war nicht nötig, die Worte auszusprechen. Sie klangen von selbst mit. Jill und Eustace gehorchten prompt und gesellt sich, nachdem Jill sorgsam die Tür geschlossen hatte, zu Peter und Edmund.

„Aslan, was ist passiert?", ergriff Lucy erneut das Wort, als es sonst niemand wagen wollte. „Du hast gesagt, wir können nie wieder nach Narnia zurückkehren. Warum sind wir jetzt hier?"

Dass sie nichts gegen die Rückkehr einzuwenden hatte, verstand sich von selbst. Aber die Gründe wollte sie schon wissen. In der einen oder anderen Ecke regte sich ein Nicken oder wurden Blicke fordernder. Die Frage nach dem Warum bewegte sie alle, auch wenn es vielleicht unterschiedliche Warum's waren. Aslan sah sich kurz um, an seiner Haltung und seinem Ausdruck änderte sich allerdings nichts.

„Narnia braucht eure Hilfe und ihr braucht einander", stellte er ruhig fest.

Diese Worte machten deutlich, dass sie keiner weiteren bedurften. Zwar beantworteten sie Lucys Frage nicht wirklich, doch sie war völlig zufrieden damit. Die Worte an sich erschienen ihr folgerichtig genug. Logisch, hätte Susan es wohl genannt, hätte sie sich nur durchgerungen, irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Es besteht also tatsächlich große Gefahr für Narnia", schlussfolgerte Aletheia mit einem drängenden Ausdruck der Besorgnis.

Diesmal war das Gefühl für Lucy mehr als verständlich. Wenn Aslan gekommen war, um mit ihnen darüber zu sprechen und ihnen vielleicht zur Seite zu stehen, dann konnte es nichts Unbedeutendes sein. Ihre Sorge hatte jedoch keine Zeit, sich in Angst zu verwandeln, wie es oft in der Gegenwart des Löwen so war. Aletheia hingen schien sich von dessen gütigem Blick nicht beruhigen lassen zu wollen.

„Es ist die Zeit, besorgt zu sein, doch nicht, sich zu fürchten", erklärte Aslan.

„Womöglich bin ich aber nicht gut darin, mutig zu sein", entgegnete Aletheia.

Obwohl sie die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte, schien es eher, als hätte sie nur zu sich selbst sprechen wollen. Lucy sah, dass sowohl Rilian als auch Eliphias ihrer Aussage widersprechen wollten, doch Aslan ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Dann ist es womöglich nicht deine Aufgabe, mutig zu sein. Die Aufgabe, die vor euch liegt, wird mehr als Tapferkeit und Kraft von euch verlangen."

Sonderlich tapfer sah in diesem Augenblick keiner von ihnen aus, auch wenn sich Peter offensichtlich bemühte, besonders würdevoll auszusehen. Lucy erlaubte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

„Wir müssen dieser Krankheit auf den Grund gehen und den Überfällen auf See", stellte er sachlich fest. „Besteht da ein Zusammenhang?"

Seine Worte hörten sich so an, als wollte er eher eine Feststellung machen als eine Frage stellen. Lucy hatte von der Theorie über die Beteiligung des neuen Händlers gehört. So betrachtet konnte es durchaus einen Zusammenhang geben.

„Löst ihr das eine Rätsel, kommt ihr auch dem anderen auf die Spur", antwortete Aslan. „Ein Teil dieses Rätsels führt euch auf See, wie ihr sicher schon wisst."

Sein Blick wanderte zuerst zu Eliphias, dann weiter zu Li und ruhte schließlich auf Aletheia. Die kleine Mäusedame begann aufgeregt von einem Bein auf das andere zu treten. Die Aussicht schien ihr zu gefallen. Aletheia hingegen wirkte weniger erfreut. Sie wandten den Blick zu ihrem Vater hin, der seinen Unbehagen nicht verbergen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist", lehnte sie vorsichtig ab. „Mein Platz ist hier."

„Jeder hat den Platz in dieser Geschichte, den das Schicksal ihm zugewiesen hat. Ihr werdet den Grund verstehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist", versicherte Aslan und Aletheia nickte nur. Dem gab es nichts entgegen zu setzen. Der Löwe trat mit bedächtigen Schritten auf sie zu und berührte mit der Nase sanft ihre linke Hand. Erstaunt stellt Aletheia fest, dass sie nun etwas in dieser Hand hielt. Es handelte sich um ein Gebilde wie ein Kristall, das aus seinem Inneren heraus leuchtete. Befestigt war es in einer kunstvollen Silberfassung an einem langen Band, das man wie einen Gürtel oder auch einen Kette tragen konnte.

„Das ist das Ewige Licht", sprach Aslan weiter. „Ein Geschenk der Sterne an die Königin, die von einer der ihren abstammt. Es soll euren Weg in dunklen Zeiten erhellen und euch vor finsteren Gestalten schützen, selbst wenn sie sich nicht als solche zu erkennen geben."

Aletheia sah abwechselnd zwischen dem Löwen und dem leuchten Kristall hin und her.

„Danke", war das Einzige, was sie sagen konnte oder wollte.

Aslan ließ sie mit ihrem Geschenk und ihren Gedanken allein, um weiter zu Eliphias zu gehen und auch dessen Hand zu berühren. Darin erschien ein Stück Pergament, das gleichermaßen alt wie auch unangetastet wirkte. Es war sorgsam zusammengerollt mit einem rotem Band verschlossen. Vorsichtig öffnete Eliphias das Band und rollte das Pergament auf. Darauf kam eine Karte zum Vorschein, die Cair Paravel und die nähere Umgebung zeigte. Das Meer darauf schien sich tatsächlich zu bewegen und ein leichter Wind verwehte den Sand an der Küste.

„Diese Karte wird euch den Weg weisen, sobald ihr wisst, was euer Ziel ist", ließ Aslan ihn wissen.

Lucy rümpfte kurz die Nase. Wozu brauchte man eine Karte, wenn man schon wusste, wohin man wollte? Allerdings wurde ihr schnell klar, dass ein wichtiger Unterschied bestand zwischen dem Wissen, welches Ziel man hatte und dem Wissen, welcher Weg dorthin führte. Für Ersteres würden sie selbst sorgen müssen.

Inzwischen hatte sich Aslan zu Li herab gebeugt. Die abenteuerlustige Mäusedame starrte den mächtigen Löwen fasziniert an und schien ihr Glück noch nicht fassen zu können. Von diesem Tag würde man sich wohl unter den sprechenden Mäusen noch Generationen später erzählen, ähnlich wie von Riepischieps Abenteuern.

„Das kleinste Geschöpf kann zu Großem bestimmt sein", teilte er Li mit. „Zu Kämpfen ist nicht dein Schicksal, wie die großen Helden, die du verehrst. Doch da du die Wahrheit fast ebenso liebst wie deine Träume von Abenteuern soll sie dein Geschenk sein." Er hauchte die Maus sanft an. „Von nun an soll es dir gegeben sein, die wahre Gestalt der Dinge zu sehen – sei es ihrer äußeren Form oder ihrer Seele."

Er ließ eine ehrfürchtig schweigende, völlig bewegungslose Li zurück, als er zu Edmund und Peter weiter schritt.

„Du wurdest bereits beschenkt", erinnerte er Peter. „Und dein Geschenk wird dir auch diesmal gute Dienste erweisen. Nun ist dein Bruder an der Reihe."

Um Edmunds Hüfte geschnallt erschien ein Waffengürtel aus Leder, daran eine Schwertscheide mit einem Schwert darin. Noch ein wenig zweifelnd zog er das Schwert und hielt es vor sich in die Luft. Es war ein wenig kleiner und schmaler als das, das Peter gehörte. Doch gefertigt war es auf die gleiche, kunstfertige Art und Weise, die es Kriegen, Unheil und dem Zahn der Zeit trotzen lassen würde. Zur Probe schwang Edmund das Schwert einige Male durch die Luft und selbst ein Unkundiger konnte erkennen, dass es leicht zu führen war und hervorragend in der Hand lag. In den Knauf wer ein funkelnder, blutroter Rubin eingelassen. Edmund bemühte sich sichtlich, die richtigen Worte zum Dank zu finden, doch ein Blick genügte, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass Aslan ihn verstanden hatte. Weitere Worte waren nicht nötig.

„Auch euer Abenteuer wird euch über das Meer führen", ließ Aslan Peter und Edmund wissen. „Und noch eine letzte Person wird euch begleiten."

Erneut setzte er sich in Bewegung und hielt, vor allem zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung, direkt auf Rubin zu. Verwirrt sah sich die junge Frau um, ob wohl nicht doch jemand neben oder hinter ihr stand, der gemeint sein konnte. Aber da war niemand.

„Dein ganzes Leben lang hast du dich bemüht, bei allem, was du tust, unscheinbar und unbemerkt zu sein. Auf dieser Reise wirst du erfahren, dass du dich hinter nichts und niemandem verstecken musst. Trotzdem solltest du nutzen können, worin du dich so lange geübt hast. Von jetzt an soll es dir also möglich sein, dich gänzlich unsichtbar zu machen, wenn es nötig ist."

Über ihren Schultern hing nun ein schneeweißer Umhang, der ganz aus Federn gemacht worden war. Lucy vermutete, dass es Schwanenfedern waren, doch sie war sich nicht sicher. Und obwohl das strahlende Weiß im Gegensatz zu ihrer Hautfarbe stand, kleidete der Umhang sie hervorragend. Sorgsam schloss sie den ihn mit den Schlaufen, die an der Vorderseite angebracht waren und kaum war die letzte geschlossen, verschwand plötzlich die ganze Frau. Ein aufgeregtes Raunen ging durch den Saal. Einige Augenblicke später tauchte sie wieder auf und ein Ausdruck freudigen Erstaunens erhellte ihr Gesicht.

Aslan hielt sich nicht lange mit ihrer Freude auf sondern kehrte zurück in die Mitte des Saals bis er direkt zwischen Lucy und Susan stand. An dem Löwen vorbei sahen sich die beiden Schwestern an. Lucy war neugierig, welche Aufgabe ihr zufallen würde.

„Lucy und Susan", setzte Aslan also wieder an. „Auch ihr wurdet bereits beschenkt und ich habe keine Zweifel, dass man euch eure Geschenke wieder aushändigen wird, die hier all die Jahre achtsam aufbewahrt wurden. Eure Aufgabe wird es sein, weiteren Schaden von Narnia abzuwenden. Reist durch das Land und warnt alle Menschen, sprechenden Tiere und magischen Geschöpfe vor der Gefahr und sorgt dafür, dass sie nichts mehr von den Speisen zu sich nehmen, die die anderen bereits krank gemacht haben. Natürlich sollt ihr nicht ohne Schutz gehen."

Er wandte den Blick zu Cato, der sich zuerst bemühte, sich nicht angesprochen zu fühlen. Dann erhob sich der Wolf aber schließlich und trat vor den Löwen. Wie Li zuvor wurde auch er angehaucht und die Rüstung, die er trug, begann für einige Augenblicke zu strahlen wie das morgendliche Sonnenlicht. Alle Anwesenden hielten sich eilig die Augen zu. Als sie sie wieder öffneten, strahlte die Rüstung zwar kein Licht mehr aus, erschien aber viel edler und kostbarer als zuvor.

„Keine Waffe und kein Feind, der nicht auf Magie zurückgreift, wird dieser Rüstung etwas anhaben können", erklärte Aslan. „Ich vertraue dir, mein Freund, die Sicherheit und das Wohlergehen der Königinnen Lucy und Susan an, während sie ihrer Aufgabe nachgehen."

„Und ich werde sie beschützen, notfalls mit meinem Leben", versicherte Cato, verbeugte sich und zog sich schließlich wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück.

Nachdem das geschehen war, schenkte Aslan den letzten drei, die noch nicht bedacht worden war, seine Aufmerksamkeit. Im ersten Moment wirkten Eustace und Jill noch ausgesprochen aufgeregt und erwartungsfroh. Doch die Freude verschwand schnell, denn vor allem Jill verstand bald, was sie erwartete.

„Wir dürfen nicht mit", schmollte sie und wirkte nun ein wenig bockig.

„Alle Bemühungen euer Freunde und Kameraden können gänzlich zwecklos werden, Kind, sollte in Cair Paravel das Chaos ausbrechen. So wie die Dinge liegen, kommt die Aufgabe, das zu verhindern, in erster Linie Rilian zu. Deshalb ist es euer Auftrag, ihm noch einmal gute und verlässliche Freunde zu sein und ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen. Diese Aufgabe nicht bei weitem nicht so langweilig, wie du sie dir verstellst."

Dieser Gedanke schien Jill wieder zu versöhnen und auch Eustace hatte die saure Miene abgelegt. In Jills Hand erschien ein Bündel aus drei Pergamenten.

„Ich gebe euch das, damit ihr jeder Reisegruppe eins davon aushändigen und eins für euch behalten könnt. Was auch immer sie auf diese Pergamente schreiben, werdet ihr lesen können, sodass ihr wisst, wie es euren Freunden auf der Reise ergeht."

Alle drei waren sich schnell und wortlos darüber einig, dass das ein gutes Geschenk war. So mussten sie sich nicht unnötig sorgen und konnte zumindest ein wenig an den Abenteuer teilhaben.

Noch einmal warf Aslan einen Blick in die Runde und schritt dann auf Lucy zu, um sich noch erneut von ihr umarmen zu lassen. Sie wusste, dass der große Löwe nun wieder gehen musste, auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel. Inzwischen war sie jedoch alt und erfahren genug, um es zu verstehen.

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen, wenn ihr eure Aufgaben erfüllt habt", verkündete Aslan zum Abschied. „Habt Mut und gebraucht eure Geschenke mit Bedacht."

Nachdem ihn Lucy widerwillig losgelassen hatte, wandte er sich der Tür zu und schritt auf sie zu. Als wäre sie in Wahrheit offen, verschwand er Stück für Stück in der verschlossenen Tür, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Anschließend ereignete sich nicht mehr viel. Die Anwesenden starrten einander und ihre Gaben noch einen Moment schweigend an. Dann erinnerte sie Rilian mit Nachdruck daran, dass der nächster Tag ein langer und anstrengender werden würde, und sie nun in ihre Betten zurückkehren sollten. Keiner von ihnen hatte das Gefühl in dieser Nacht noch einmal schlafen zu können. Trotzdem folgten sie diesem vernünftigen Rat und begaben sich ohne große Worte in ihre Schlafräume.

Zurück in ihrem Bett starrte Lucy noch ein Weile auf das kleine Fläschchen mit ihrer Heilessenz, das nicht weit entfernt in einem Regal stand. Ihre Gedanken waren so sehr damit beschäftigt, gleichzeitig über alles und nichts zu grübeln, dass sie zu keiner vernünftigen Schlussfolgerung kam. So ergab es sich, dass sie ohne es zu merken und ganz entgegen ihrer Erwartung nach kurzer Zeit doch wieder einschlief. Und als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie das alles nicht nur geträumt hatte. Vermutlich wäre sie sogar bald davon überzeugt gewesen, hätte ihr nicht Edmund noch vor dem Frühstück begeistert sein neues Schwert vorgeführt. Trotzdem hatten sie alle das Gefühl, nur aus einem besonders magischen Traum erwacht zu sein. Keiner der Bediensteten erinnerte sich, einen von ihnen in der Nacht durch das Schloss schleichen gesehen zu haben, obwohl ihnen das eigentlich unmöglich erschien. Aslans Geschenke blieben aber eine nicht zu leugnende Tatsache, sodass sie alle beschlossen, das Geschehene einfach als gesehen hinzunehmen.


End file.
